Le danger rôde toujours
by Nozomi-Koyakashi
Summary: [Terminé]Sakura a maintenant 15 ans. Tomoeda semble bien calme depuis de nombreuses années, jusqu'au retour inattendu de Shaolan. Apparemment, un nouveau danger menace la maîtresse des cartes.
1. Une visite inattendue

__

Bonjour les gens! Je publie l'intégralité de ma première et vieille fanfic! Mes premiers pas vers l'écriture donc s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié de moi! -- ' Sinon, bonne lecture! 

_Fanatique de fanfic de CCS, je n'étais pas satisfaite, dans la plupart des histoires (attention ! Il y en a qui sont très bien quand même !), de la relation de Sakura et Shaolan ainsi que les caractères des personnages (en particulier celui de Shaolan! Mêmes si certaines lectrice fantasment sur notre chinois préféré, je ne pense pas qu' il soit du genre à faire tomber toutes les filles à 100 km à la ronde!). C'est pour cela que j'ai privilégié le côté romance plutôt qu'action mais j'ai essayé que ces deux genres restent homogènes. Je ne garantis pas que ma fic respectera vos exigences mais bon, mieux vaut tenter le coup (et puis j'écris pour ma pomme et non pas pour celle des autres m ! XP )_.

_Attention! Ce fan-fic ne tient pas compte du deuxième film (" The Sealed Card "), mais juste après l'épisode 70("Les vrais sentiments de Sakura"). Même s'il tient compte de la version animé, les noms sont comme dans le manga (je trouve que ça le fait mieux). Les répliques des personnages en italique expriment leurs pensées._

****

Chapitre 1: Une visite inattendue

_Tout se passe deux ans plus tard. Sakura et toute sa bande ont 15 ans, et sont dans la même classe de 2nd. Eriol, Spinel-sun, Nakuru et Mlle Mizuki sont repartis en Angleterre. Shaolan est reparti en Chine, mais envoie des lettres régulièrement à tous ses amis de Tomoeda. Il éprouve toujours de l'amour envers Sakura mais essaye de le cacher tant bien que mal dans sa correspondance avec elle. Sakura ne lui a jamais avoué son amour. Elle se dit qu'elle le lui dirait en face lorsque le moment sera venu, en craignant que le temps efface tous les sentiments de Shaolan. Quant aux cartes, elles ont été bien sûr toutes capturées et la ville reste très calme. Entre temps, Sakura a créé deux cartes : l'invisibilité et la guérison. Depuis le départ de Shaolan, aucun danger se manifeste. Kérobéros reste toujours chez Sakura, en dévorant chaque malheureuses pâtisseries sur son chemin et en abîmant les pauvres manettes de la console. Yué se manifeste guère, et Yukito a gardé son appétit féroce. Il reste toujours le meilleur ami de Toya, bien que le travail les empêchent de se voir plus souvent. Yukito fait des études pour devenir chef cuisinier et Toya plutôt la médecine. Toya continue par contre à faire ses petits boulots. D'ailleurs, il sait maintenant la présence de Kéro. Seul Fujitaka n'est pas au courant._

Dans l'allée des cerisiers à Tomoeda, en fin d'après-midi

_Une jeune fille aux yeux verts pétillants se promène._  
**Sakura:** Aaaah! voici une journée comme je les aime ! Les cours finissent plus tôt, je ne suis pas arrivée en retard, le repas que j'avais préparé pour midi n'a pas brûlé...  
_Puis, son regard se pose sur le parc du roi pingouin._  
**Sakura:** Quelles aventures j'ai bien pu avoir! Heureusement qu'il y avait Kéro, Tomoyo, Shaolan, (soupir) Shaolan. Maintenant, on communique que par des lettres. Pourtant, aucune lettre ne sera à la hauteur de ma déclaration, enfin... Si elle se déroule un jour... Le temps passe. Tu as sûrement changé.  
_Elle relève la tête et respire un bon coup._  
**Sakura:** Cette journée est magnifique. Il ne faut pas la gâcher par des souvenirs. Aller hop !  
Bien qu'elle le dise avec vivacité, le visage de Sakura exprime un air triste et nostalgique.

Le lendemain matin dans la maison de Sakura

**Kéro:** Eh ! Debout ! Mais c'est pas croyable d'être fainéante comme ça !  
_Kéro essaye de réveiller avec espoir Sakura. _  
**Sakura:** Mmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Kéro**: Il est 8h00 !  
**Sakura:** Oui il est 8h00 et … 8h00 ! C'est horrible ! J'ai cours dans 20 minutes ! AAAAHHHH !  
**Kéro:** Je vais devenir sourd si tu continues de crier!  
_Elle se change vitesse grand V et fonce dans la cuisine pour manger quelques biscuits._  
**Toya:** Tu fais régime maintenant ? Depuis quand tu te nourris si peu petit monstre ?  
**Sakura:** Arrête ! Tu deviens vraiment agaçant !  
_Elle tourne la tête de tous les côtés._  
**Sakura:** Tiens ! Où est Papa ?  
**Toya:** Regarde le planning.  
_Planning familial: Fujitaka: conférence à l'université de Tokyo_  
**Sakura:** Ah oui, il a dû partir très tôt ce matin. Il ne reste plus que deux jours pour qu'il revienne...  
**Toya:** ...mais il ne te reste que 15 minutes pour que tu sois à ton cours.  
**Sakura:** Arg !

_Elle embrasse la photo de sa mère défunte et fait un sprint jusqu'à son lycée. Sakura a abandonné les rollers, trop petits. Sur la route, elle croise Tomoyo. Celle-ci a le même sourire et ses cheveux longs. Depuis la fin de l'aventure, Tomoyo trimbale moins sa caméra et commence à s'ennuyer ferme que la petite ville soit si tranquille. Elle voudrait juste encore une seule fois filmer sa chasseuse de carte avec des costumes qu'elle fabrique au cas où il y aurait un peu d'action._

**Tomoyo:** Bonjour Sakura. Tu peux ralentir le pas. La cloche sonne dans 10 minutes.  
**Sakura:** Ouf… Bonjour Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo:** Bien dormi ?  
**Sakura:** Très bien, avant que je m'aperçoive que j'étais en retard.  
**Tomoyo:** (en souriant) La routine quoi.

Dans la classe

**Professeur:** Bonjour chers élèves.  
**Elèves:** Bonjour professeur Sanjo !  
_Le professeur est un grand homme proche de la cinquantaine, avec les cheveux et la moustache grises. C'est un homme qui est assez gentil avec ses élèves malgré son apparence sévère. Ce professeur est le principal de la classe de Sakura._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Aujourd'hui, nous avons la très grande joie d'accueillir un nouvel élève.  
_Un grand tintamarre retentit alors dans la classe._  
**Une élève:** Un nouvel élève ?  
**Un élève:** Si c'est une fille, j'espère qu'elle est assez mignonne.  
**Yamazaki:** Autrefois, un nouvel élève était un signe de mauvaise augure : d'après les devins de l'époque, il fallait bien traiter le nouvel élève pour éviter qu'il cause un grand malheur au village. D'après des rumeurs, ce serait un nouvel élève qui aurait causé la perte de l'île de l'Atlantide car un de ses professeurs lui avait donné une punition. Il y a aussi…  
_Deux mains étranglent son cou._  
**Chiharu:** Ah non ! On n'est pas d'humeur à raconter tes bobards dès le matin!  
_Yamazaki et Chiharu sortent ensemble depuis deux ans, mais cela ne lui empêche pas d'inventer des histoires plus étonnantes que possible. Bien sûr, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de toujours les croire._  
**Prof .Sanjo:** Silence ! Silence !  
_Le calme se rétablit dans la classe. _  
**Prof .Sanjo:** Merci. Tu peux venir mon garçon.  
_Un garçon assez grand, les yeux marrons et les cheveux en bataille pénètre dans la pièce._  
**Sakura:** Mais…non, c'est impossible ! Je crois rêver !  
**Nouvel élève:** Bonjour. Je m'appelle Li Shaolan et je vais rester avec vous pendant toute l'année scolaire.  
_Sakura et toute la bande sont étonnés : Shaolan est devant eux , sans qu'il le prévienne dans ses lettres. _  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Très bien, Li. Je vais te mettre à côté de… de… Kinomoto, au fond à gauche.  
_Shaolan regarde Sakura : il est ébahi qu'elle ait tant changée. Sakura le regardait comme un extraterrestre, tellement elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser son arrivée. Shaolan s'assoit à côté d'elle, sans dire un mot, comme s'il ne voulait pas commettre une gaffe. Sakura était aux anges. Tomoyo ne peut échapper un de ses petits rires habituels._

3/4 d'heure plus tard, dans la cour de récréation

**Sakura:** Shaolan ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Elle se jette à son cou.  
_Tout le monde les regarde comme si Sakura était devenue cinglée. Quand elle s'aperçoit de l'embarras, elle le lâche immédiatement._  
**Sakura:** (gênée) Oups... désolée...  
**Shaolan:** (tout rouge) Ce... ce n'est rien.  
**Yamazaki:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon vieux ? On ne s'attendait pas du tout à te voir.  
**Naoko:** Tu viens d'arriver quand ?  
**Shaolan: **Hier midi en avion.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu ne nous as pas prévenus dans tes lettres ! On n'a pas pu t'accueillir.  
**Shaolan:** Je voulais vous faire une surprise.  
**Chiharu:** Et elle est très réussie!  
**Shaolan:** Merci.  
**Lika: **Et alors, tu es heureux de rentrer à Tomoeda ?  
**Shaolan:** Oui. Et plus que tu ne le penses...  
_Son regard se pose sur Sakura, qui lui répondit d'un sourire à le faire fondre sur place. Shaolan rosit._  
**Deux élèves :** Vous connaissez déjà le nouveau !  
**Tomoyo:** Je vous présente Shaolan. Il vient de Hong Kong. Il était dans notre classe il y a trois ans. Shaolan, voici Kazumi et Kazuo.  
_Ces deux élèves ont une particularité : ils sont jumeaux. Même s'ils sont du sexe opposé, Kazumi et Kazuo se ressemblent presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils sont tous les deux de la même taille et ont les même yeux marron. Kazuo est un garçon aux cheveux bruns un peu long et Kazumi une fille blonde, avec la même coupe de cheveux que son frère. Ils n'arrêtent pas de continuer les phrases de l'autre pour perturber un peu tout le monde. Ils se sont introduis dans la bande l'année précédente._

**Kazuo:** (en serrant la main de Shaolan) Nous sommes ravis…  
**Kazumi:** (en serrant l'autre main de Shaolan) …de te rencontrer !  
**Shaolan:** (complètement déboussolé par les jumeaux) Euh… moi aussi…  
**Sakura:** Aussi, il y a une fête foraine qui vient de s'installer. Ce serait sympa d'y aller demain. Nous pourrions nous raconter de tout ce qui se passe chacun de notre côté.  
**Shaolan:** Je suis d'accord.  
**Tomoyo:** Moi aussi.  
**Naoko:** C'est bête... Je dois assister au mariage de ma cousine.  
**Lika:** Et moi, j'ai mes cours particuliers toute la journée!  
**Kazumi:** Et nous, nous devons aller faire…  
**Kazuo:** …une visite chez notre …  
**Kazumi:** …grand-mère au Viêt-nam.  
**Yamazaki:** Moi, je vais avec Chiharu à Tchintao.(Auteur: pas la peine de vérifier sur une carte, je doute fort que cette ville existe) Cette ville a pour coutume de faire la fête toute la nuit, 5 jours sur 7! Cette coutume est capitale pour la ville, car ça attire plein de touristes. Les habitants ne sont pas très aimables à cause du bruit des fêtes, et sont même assez grincheux...  
_Aussitôt, Chiharu lui tire les oreilles._  
**Chiharu:** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Que j'ai mauvais caractère ? Tu sais très bien que Tchintao est ma ville natale ! C'est clair que si tu continues à raconter ces bobards, je risque de commettre un meurtre.  
Sakura et Shaolan: Ce n'était pas vrai?

A la fin des cours

_Shaolan, Sakura et Tomoyo font un peu de chemin ensemble. _  
**Shaolan:** Sinon, la peluche va bien ?  
**Sakura:** Très bien. Toujours à manger et à jouer aux jeux vidéos.  
**Shaolan:** Ca ne m'étonne pas.  
**Sakura:** Et Meiling ?  
**Shaolan:** Elle a craqué sur un garçon il y a quelques mois et depuis, elle ne veut plus le quitter. Tant mieux pour moi : ça me fait des vacances.  
_Ils se mettent à rire tous les trois en plaignant le pauvre garçon._  
**Shaolan:** Sinon, il y a eu des choses étranges quand je suis parti ?  
**Tomoyo:** Non, mais Sakura a bien progressé. Elle a réussi à créer des cartes.  
**Shaolan:** (surpris) Tu arrives à faire ça ? Tu es vraiment très forte !  
**Sakura:** (qui rougit du compliment) Merci, mais ce n'est pas si difficile que ça tu sais.  
**Shaolan:** Quand même... Mais tu as créé quoi comme carte ?  
**Sakura:** Celle de l'invisibilité, de la guérison et…  
_Elle s'arrête pile et rougit. Elle allait dire la carte de l'amour. Sakura essaye de changer de sujet de conversation._  
**Sakura:** (précipitamment)Tiens, ça vous dirait d'aller à la fête foraine à 15h00 demain ?  
**Tomoyo:** Cela me convient.  
**Shaolan:** Pareil pour moi.  
**Sakura:** OK. Alors à demain !  
**Shaolan et Tomoyo:** A demain.  
_Et Sakura change de direction pour rentrer chez elle._  
**Tomoyo:** Est-ce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Sakura ?  
**Shaolan:** Oui... Je trouve qu'elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours la Sakura que j'ai aimé. A ton avis Tomoyo, est-ce qu'elle a déjà eu des sentiments pour moi ?  
**Tomoyo:** (mystérieuse) Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre.  
**Shaolan:** Elle doit avoir tout oublié depuis tout ce temps. Qui voudrait d'un gars qui revient deux ans plus tard pour dire je t'aime. C'est du n'importe quoi.  
**Tomoyo:** Ne te décourage pas. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit indifférente à ton égard.  
**Shaolan:** Merci d'être là Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo: **C'est tout naturel.

Dans la chambre de Sakura

**Sakura: **Ouah !... Il est revenu !  
**Kéro:** (en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo de voitures) Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?  
**Sakura:** C'est Shaolan ! Je suis tellement heureuse !  
**Kéro:** Quoi ?  
_La voiture de Kéro se scratche alors dans un mur._  
**Kéro:** Oh non ! Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de gagner cette course !  
_Sakura prend Kéro dans ses bras et se met à danser._  
**Sakura:** Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça me fait !  
**Kéro:** Heureusement, sinon je deviendrais aussi fou que toi.  
**Sakura:** QUOI ?  
**Kéro:** Mais je plaisante... _Pourquoi revient-il sans prévenir? Je n'aime pas ça…_

Chez Shaolan

**Shaolan:** Je suis tellement heureux de revenir ici. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain. Ah... Sakura... Je voudrais tellement savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. Peut-être que tu as tout oublié. Peut-être que tu n'oses pas me le dire pour ne pas me blesser.  
_Il se met à regarder une photo que lui a envoyé Tomoyo ; c'est Sakura avec une de ses plus belles tenues.  
Shaolan: (soupir) Dire que tu as peut-être de nouvelles épreuves à affronter. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis près de toi maintenant./_


	2. La fête foraine

****

Chapitre 2: La fête foraine

Dans un manoir, non loin de Tomoeda

_Une vingtaine d'hommes en capuchon noir forme un cercle autour d'un étrange vase à la hauteur de deux mètres au moins. Ces hommes tiennent chacun un livre d'incantations._  
**Hommes:** …Maître que nous vénérons, nous sommes tes serviteurs. Tes ennemis sont nos ennemis. Notre but est d'anéantir Clow Lead et ses œuvres. D'après les incantations des sages de la nuit des temps et de l'alignement des planètes, nous vous ordonnons de renaître de vos cendres. Renaissez !  
_Un feu spectaculaire entoure le vase mystérieux et en ressort un homme assez grand, aux cheveux bruns très longs._  
**Homme:** Prépare-toi à ma vengeance Clow…

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Sakura

**Sakura:** Ouahhh… J'ai bien dormi…  
**Kéro:** Ca se voit: il est 11h00!  
**Sakura:** Je profite du week-end!  
**Kéro:** Peut-être mais j'ai faim!  
**Sakura: **Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Toya de te donner quelque chose?  
**Kéro:** Je l'aurai bien fait mais il était déjà parti !  
**Sakura:** Encore un de ses boulots peut-être.  
**Kéro:** J'ai faim!  
**Sakura:** C'est bon, j'ai compris! Si tu continues de crier comme ça, je te mets au régime.  
**Kéro:** Gloups!… Ok…  
_Sakura descend pour préparer le petit déjeuner et embrasse la photo de sa mère._  
**Sakura:** Bonjour ma petite maman!  
_Puis, elle regarde le planning._  
_Planning familial: Fujitaka: Conférence à Tokyo  
Toya: Travail à la fête foraine, ne vient pas manger à midi_  
**Sakura:** Tiens, Toya travaille à la fête foraine! Peut-être qu'on le croisera cet après-midi!  
**Kéro:** (entre deux bouchées de biscuits) J'espère qu'il ramènera des barbes à papa, je n'en ai encore jamais goûté.  
_Elle finit de manger, débarrasse la table et se douche. Après qu'elle soit habillée, elle se montre devant Kérobéros. _  
**Sakura:** Tu me trouves comment?  
_Elle porte un débardeur blanc avec une jupe rouge._  
**Kéro:** Je trouve que ça te va très bien.  
**Sakura:** Merci! Bon. Je fais mes devoirs.  
**Kéro:** (surpris) Déjà? Tu fais toujours ton travail la veille au soir!  
**Sakura:** J'ai envie de profiter au maximum du week-end.  
**Kéro:** (soupçonneux) Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du morveux ?  
**Sakura:** Kéro !  
**Kéro:** (craignant une diète sévère) …de Shaolan je veux dire.  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Euh…  
**Kéro:** Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu …tu…  
**Sakura:** Kéro. Laisse moi travailler et après, je te fais des pan cakes.  
_Kéro reste surpris, malgré les pan cakes._  
**Kéro:** Faites que ce soit un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller bientôt.  
_Après deux heures de travail non-stop, Sakura s'allonge sur son lit._  
**Sakura:** Pff… Au moins, une bonne chose de faite.  
_Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit à côté de son oreiller l'ours en peluche que lui avait offert Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** (en enlaçant la peluche) Shaolaaaan…  
**Kéro:** (en regardant la réaction de Sakura) Il faut que je dorme moi... c'est pas possible d'avoir des visions pareils.

Driiiiiiiiiing !  
**Sakura:** Tiens, le téléphone. Peut-être que c'est papa. (elle prend le téléphone) Allô?  
**Voix:** Allô Sakura ? C'est Tomoyo.  
**Sakura:** Salut Tomoyo. Ca va ?  
**Tomoyo:** Ca va, merci. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas aller à la fête foraine avecvous. J'ai une répétition importante cet après-midi. La chorale vient de m'appeler à l'instant en catastrophe. Je suis vraiment désolée Sakura.  
**Sakura:** (déçue) Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tomoyo...  
**Tomoyo:** D'un côté, tu seras avec Shaolan toute l'après-midi !  
**Sakura:** (dans les nuages) _Shaolan…_  
**Tomoyo:** Au revoir Sakura et amuse-toi bien !  
**Sakura:** Merci Tomoyo. Au revoir.  
_Et elle raccroche le téléphone._  
**Sakura:** Tiens, il est quelle heure au fait?(elle regarde sa montre)Mince! Il ne me reste que dix minutes!  
Elle prend son manteau, ses cartes (elle ne s'en sépare jamais) et fonce à la vitesse de l'éclair.

A la fête foraine

**Shaolan:** (en regardant sa montre) Elles ne doivent plus tarder.  
_Puis, il aperçoit Sakura qui accourre._  
**Sakura:** Salut Shaolan!  
**Shaolan:** Salut Sakura. Est-ce que ça va?  
**Sakura:** (essoufflée)Très bien. Mais je ne suis pas en retard au moins?  
**Shaolan:** Non non ça va...  
**Sakura:** Ouf… Aussi, Tomoyo ne pourra pas venir. Elle a une répétition de chorale.  
**Shaolan:** Ah… C'est dommage.  
**Sakura:** Tu n'es pas trop déçu j'espère?  
**Shaolan:** (croyant que Sakura est triste de sa réaction) Mais non! Mais non! Ca me fait très plaisir de rester avec toi! Je t'assure!  
**Sakura:** Merci Shaolan. Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir.  
**Shaolan:** (rouge) Ce… ce n'est rien.  
**Sakura:** Et si on faisait des autos tamponneuses?  
**Shaolan:** Ok.

_Pendant le tour, Sakura cherche à tamponner gentiment Shaolan, tandis que lui donne des coups violents aux malheureux qui osaient foncer sur la chasseuse de cartes._

**Shaolan:** Bon. Ca te dit le train fantôme là-bas? Il a l'air impressionnant!  
_Sakura fit un sursaut._  
**Shaolan:** Ah oui. Désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait toujours aussi peur.  
**Sakura:** Mais non! C'est du passé tout ça ! Allez on y va! _Il faut que je montre à Shaolan que je ne suis pas une trouillard !._  
_Sakura et Shaolan s'installent dans l'un des wagonnets et l'attraction démarre. Des chauves souris volent et des fantômes planent._  
**Shaolan:** _Je croyais que c'était plus effrayant que ça..._  
**Sakura: **_Faite que ça se termine ! Ca me donne froid dans le dos!_  
_Soudain, un mort (un faux bien sûr) sort de son cercueil et frotte les cheveux de Sakura._  
**Sakura:** Aaaaaaah!  
_Elle serre fort Shaolan dans ses bras. Elle est pratiquement sur lui. La tête de Shaolan est tellement rouge qu'on le voit presque dans le noir. Cette position dure jusqu'à la fin de l'attraction._  
**Sakura:** Ouf… C'est fini.  
_Puis elle s'aperçoit de sa posture et s'éloigne vite fait._  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Désolée Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** (rouge) Mais non. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû proposer ce truc stupide.(il reprend ses couleurs) Ca te dirait une bonne crème glacée ? Je te l'offre.  
**Sakura:** Mais non. J'ai assez d'argent sur moi. Ca va aller.  
**Shaolan:** J'insiste.  
**Sakura:** Merci, c'est gentil.  
_Ils se dirigent vers une camionnette qui propose de délicieuses glaces._  
**Jeune homme:** Ce sera?  
**Sakura:** Toya? Tu travailles là?  
**Toya:** Eh oui. Le propriétaire de la camionnette nous la prête pour la journée. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser tu sais.  
_Il aperçoit Shaolan à côté de sa sœur, et le regarde d'un mauvais œil._  
**Toya:** _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?_ (en s'adressant à Sakura assez bas pour qu'elle seule entende) J'espère que cet idiot n'est pas avec toi !  
**Sakura:** (furieuse)Toya! Au lieu de critiquer mes amis, fais ton boulot. (en reprenant son calme)Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** (qui n'avait rien compris de leur querelle) Euh…Une boule à la cerise.  
**Sakura:** Moi, une boule à la vanille s'il te plaît.  
**Toya:** (en grognant) Très bien.  
**Un jeune homme:** Toya! Je crois que j'ai acheté suffisamment de sucre cette fois.  
**Sakura:** Bonjour Yukito! Tu travailles avec Toya?  
**Yukito:** Bonjour Sakura! On n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir, alors on s'est dit de faire ce boulot ensemble. (il aperçoit Shaolan étonné de le voir)Bonjour Shaolan ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas rencontré! Ca va?  
**Shaolan:** (toujours intimidé) Très bien. Et…et toi?  
**Yukito:** Très bien, merci. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
**Toya:** (en donnant les glaces à sa sœur avec un ton énervé) Tiens.  
**Sakura:** (en répondant du même ton)Merci.  
**Shaolan:** (pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère)Si nous allions près du banc là-bas?  
**Sakura:** Bonne idée!  
**Yukito:** Amusez-vous bien!  
**Sakura et Shaolan:** (en s'éloignant) Merci Yukito!  
_Toya les regarde, furieux._  
**Yukito:** (en voyant la tête de Toya)J'ai loupé un épisode?

Plus loin

**Shaolan:** Ces glaces sont délicieuses.  
**Sakura:** C'est les glaces de Yukito. Elles sont toujours aussi bonnes. Il a envie de devenir chef cuisinier.  
**Shaolan:** (très sérieux) Sakura, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'étrange à Tomoeda?  
**Sakura:** Non, rassure-toi.  
**Shaolan:** Tu es sûr?  
**Sakura:** J'en suis certaine. Depuis ton départ, tout est tranquille par ici.  
**Shaolan:** Je suis soulagé. Ce rituel a dû échouer.  
**Sakura:** Ce rituel? Quel rituel?  
_Soudain, des cris retentirent._  
**Sakura: **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Shaolan:** Allons voir!  
_Sakura et Shaolan accoururent et s'aperçoivent que les animaux d'un manège prennent vie et attaquent la foule innocente. Sakura invoque sa clé._  
**Sakura:** Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
Carte du sommeil!  
_Toutes les personnes s'endorment, sauf Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Dieu du feu! Viens à mon aide!  
_Des flammes foncent tout droit sur les "monstres" en métal, mais c'est inefficace._  
**Shaolan:** Mince! Sakura! Sers toi d'une de tes cartes!  
**Sakura:** Ok. Carte du gel!  
_Les animaux sont recouverts de glace et restent immobiles._  
**Sakura:** Ouf… Je crois que c'est fini.  
_A peine elle dit ces mots que la glace se brise et un des animaux essaye de lui sauter dessus._  
**Shaolan:** Sakura! Derrière toi!  
**Sakura:** Carte du bouclier!  
_Et celui-ci tombe comme si un mur était devant Sakura. _  
**Shaolan:** Ouf…  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'eau!  
_Les animaux sont complètement trempés, mais ne craignent pas la carte._  
**Shaolan:** Dieu de la foudre !  
_Des éclairs s'abattent sur les créatures et grillent, comme l'eau conduit l'électricité. Le combat est terminé et les gens se réveillent. Immédiatement, Sakura transforme son sceptre en clé et Shaolan range son épée. _  
**Shaolan:** C'est certain, il est maintenant parmi nous.  
**Sakura:** Hein? Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler?  
**Shaolan:** Un très grand danger te menace ainsi que tes cartes.  
**Sakura:** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne comprends rien!  
**Voix:** Oh non! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Sakura:** Tomoyo ?  
**Tomoyo:** Ma répétition a fini plus tôt que prévu. Donc, j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre. Quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde était par terre, en train de se réveiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ici ?  
**Shaolan:** Les animaux d'un manège nous ont attaqués.  
**Tomoyo:** Oh non!  
**Sakura:** Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun blessé.  
**Tomoyo:** Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'action! Je n'ai même pas pu te filmer avec tes nouvelles tenues.  
_Sakura tombe à la renverse et une grosse goutte style manga se dessine derrière la tête de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan, quel est ce danger? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette attaque?  
**Shaolan:** Je préfère qu'on en parle plus tard. C'est assez long à expliquer et il se fait tard. Est-ce que vous pourrez venir demain à 14h30 chez moi avec Kéro si possible? Je vous raconterais tout.  
**Sakura:** Pas de problème. Je serais là.  
**Tomoyo:** Moi aussi.  
**Shaolan:** C'est le même appartement qu'il y a deux ans. Vous vous souvenez encore où c'est ?  
**Sakura:** Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en rappelle.  
**Tomoyo:** Oui.  
**Shaolan:** Alors à demain.  
**Tomoyo et Sakura:** A demain!  
_Shaolan s'éloigne._  
**Tomoyo:** Alors, cette journée?  
**Sakura:** Super! Enfin... à part cette attaque…  
**Tomoyo: Est**-ce que tu t'es déclaré?  
**Sakura:** (un peu rouge)Non pas encore. Mais je vais le faire… Je vais le faire…. (elle réfléchit cinq secondes) Mais Tomoyo… A ton avis, est-ce qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi ?  
**Tomoyo:** (plus mystérieuse que jamais) Je ne peux pas te répondre. Comme Mais si tu ne te déclares pas, l'être aimé ne saura jamais tes sentiments.  
**Sakura:** (déterminée) rassure-toi Tomoyo, je lui dirai d'une façon ou d'une autre!  
**Tomoyo:** Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre. Bon. Je vais y aller. A demain !  
**Sakura:** A demain !  
_Et elles repartent chacune de leur côté._

Dans le vieux manoir

_Des hommes regardent une sorte de gigantesque miroir. Ce miroir, au lieu de refléter, montre la scène du combat entre Sakura, Shaolan contre les animaux du manège. Ils sont tous vêtus de noir avec un capuchon. Un seul est habillé différemment: il ne porte pas de capuche et possède une longue robe pourpre avec seulement les manches et la cape en noir. Il a l'air de dominer tous les autres. C'est le même qui est sorti de cet étrange vase._  
**Homme en pourpre:** Alors c'est toi la chasseuse de cartes… Même si tu as l'air puissante et très bien entourée, ce sera insuffisant. Tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi le parti de Clow Lead.


	3. Explications

****

Chapitre 3: Explications

Chez Sakura, en début d'après-midi

**Sakura:** Je suis prête. Allez Kéro! Il faut qu'on y aille.  
**Kéro:** Aller où?  
**Sakura:** Chez Shaolan.  
**Kéro:** Quoi !  
**Sakura:** Ben oui. Il doit nous expliquer des choses très importantes.  
**Kéro:** On est obligé? Tu m'avais promis des pan cakes!  
**Sakura:** Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton ventre. Shaolan m'a dit que les cartes et moi sommes en danger.  
**Kéro:** Mmm …Si c'est vraiment si sérieux, ne traînons pas.  
_Sakura met Kéro dans son petit sac et descend les escaliers. Au moment où elle ouvre la porte d'entrée:_  
**Toya:** Où tu vas Godzilla?  
**Sakura:** (fâchée) Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Et en plus, cela ne te regarde pas.  
**Toya:** Tu crois ça? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me colle un procès si je lâche un monstre dans la nature.  
**Sakura:** (furieuse) Grrrr...

_Et elle ferme la porte au nez de son frère et se dirige chez Shaolan.  
_  
Chez Shaolan

_TOC TOC TOC  
Shaolan ouvre._  
**Sakura:** Bonjour Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** Bonjour Sakura. Vas-y, rentre.  
_Sakura pénètre dans l'appartement, et est étonnée._  
**Sakura:** Mais,... où est Pierre?  
**Shaolan:** Il est resté à Hong Kong. Je préfère me débrouiller seul.  
**Sakura:** (horrifiée) Mais ça doit être horrible de rester avec personne toute la journée!  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais. Je suis bien ici. Je peux inviter mes amis. Quand tu es là par exemple...(il rougit)... je suis très heureux.  
_Sakura et Shaolan se regardent dans les yeux.  
_**Sakura:** (intimidée) Shaolan... Tu sais... quand tu es parti...il y a deux ans... même si tu m'envoyais des lettres, je me suis toujours dit si tu pensais un peu à moi... si tu m'avais oublié...(et une larme se met à couler sur sa joue) excuse-moi. J'ai l'air complètement stupide!  
**Shaolan:** (l'enlace) Ne dis pas ça. Jamais je ne t'oublierai, tu entends! S'il y a une personne que j'ai envie de me souvenir…. c'est bien de toi.  
_Sakura se sent bien dans ses bras. Elle veut que ce moment dure pour l'éternité._  
**Sakura:** Il faut que je lui dise, maintenant... Shaolan... je... je...  
**Shaolan:** Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre.  
_Shaolan approche son visage de celui de Sakura pour mieux l'écouter. Sakura pose ses mains sur les joues du chasseur de cartes. Il devient écarlate et l'observe avec des gros yeux ronds. Ils se regardent profondément dans les yeux. Leurs visages se frôlent de quelques centimètres...  
_**Sakura:** Shaolan... …je t'ai...  
**Voix:** SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !  
_Sakura s'arrête nette, et regarde son sac._  
**Sakura:** Mince! Kéro!  
_Elle ouvre son sac et le gardien sort. Shaolan avait envie de balancer Kéro par la fenêtre._

**Kéro:** Enfin de l'air...  
**Shaolan:** (furieux) Mais pourquoi tu es ici toi!  
**Kéro:** Qu'est-ce que tu as pour être si énervé le morveux?  
**Sakura:** Kéro! (à Shaolan)Tu m'as dit que je devais l'emmener. Je me suis trompée?  
_Shaolan avait complètement oublié: depuis qu'il a expliqué à Sakura qu'il vit seul, il ne pensait plus du tout quel était l'objet de ce rendez-vous._  
**Shaolan:** (gêné) Ah oui... Désolé. Quand Tomoyo arrivera, je vous raconterais toute l'histoire.  
_TOCTOCTOC_  
**Shaolan:** Je vais ouvrir, ça doit être elle.  
_Il ouvre la porte._  
**Shaolan:** Bonjour Tomoyo. Nous attendions plus que toi.  
**Tomoyo:** Bonjour Shaolan. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?  
**Shaolan:** Non, rassure-toi. Allez, rentre !  
_Tomoyo rentre dans le salon._  
**Tomoyo:** Je suis quand même désolé. Je ne retrouvais plus ma caméra.  
**Shaolan:** (_surpris_) Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, je dois juste expliquer la cause de l'affrontement d'hier.  
**Tomoyo:** On ne sait jamais.  
_Shaolan laisse glisser une goutte d'eau style manga derrière sa tête._  
**Tomoyo:** Bonjour Sakura !  
**Sakura:** Bonjour Tomoyo !  
**Kéro:** Bonjour Tomoyo !  
**Tomoyo:** Mais c'est mon petit gardien préféré ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
**Kéro:** Je vois que je manque à tout le monde, enfin… on va dire presque... (son regard noir se tourne vers Shaolan)  
**Shaolan:** Bon. Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter.  
_Tout le monde s'installe sur le canapé, Shaolan sur un fauteuil._  
**Shaolan:** C'est une très longue histoire: tout commence à l'époque de Clow Leed. Clow n'est pas encore le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Il est très puissant mais il n'a pas encore créé de cartes. Un jour, un homme nommé Kei Konoe demande de devenir son disciple pour qu'il étudit sa magie. Clow accepte volontiers. Ils deviennent les plus grands magiciens du monde. Quelques années plus tard, Clow réussit à créé les cartes. Konoe veut absolument approprier ces pouvoirs fantastiques: il observe minutieusement tout les mouvements de Clow et l'imite, mais sans succès. Un matin, Konoe lui suplit de révéler son secret. Clow lui répond que c'est impossible: créé des cartes nécessite beaucoup plus de travail qu'il ne le croit. Konoe ne supporte pascette injustice. Kei Konoe, avide de pouvoir, propose alors à Clow de ne pas devenir maitre du monde. Clow refuse. Konoe tente alors de lui voler les cartes à plusieurs reprise. Quand Clow s'en aperçoit, il le chasse. Il se livre donc un combat sans merci contre Clow et Konoe. Clow tente de le résonner qu'il n'a aucune chance contre lui, que se serait du suicide. Kei Konoe ne l'écoute pas et enchaîne les coups. Clow fut obligé d'utiliser sa magie, et Konoe fut tué.  
**Sakura:** Mais c'est épouvantable!  
**Shaolan:** Clow n'avait pas le choix. Sinon ce serait lui qui y serait resté.  
**Kéro:** Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça...  
**Shaolan:** Clow ne t'avait sans doute pas encore créé et il ne voulait sans doute pas vous raconter cette histoire. J'ai voulu aussi inviter Yukito, mais il n'est pas disponible.  
**Tomoyo:** Mais, Konoe n'est plus de ce monde. Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec l'attaque de la veille?  
**Shaolan:** Des hommes sont fidèles à Kei Konoe et tente de le faire ressusciter. Ils forment le "Clan Konoe", une sorte de secte. La volonté de Konoe est de gouverner le monde et ses hommes veulent aussi profiter de son pouvoir. Pour accomplir cette tâche, il faut réciter des rituels près des cendres du défunt, pile au moment de l'alignement des planètes. C'est particulièrement difficile et il y a eu de nombreux échecs. Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'ils ont réussi à le faire revenir parmi nous, et encore plus puissant qu'à son époque.  
**Sakura:** Mais... s'il est vivant, quelles sont les catastrophes?  
**Shaolan:** Il s'en prendra d'abord à toi puisque tu as les cartes, et tentera peut-être de te les prendre. Ensuite, ce fou essayera d'anéantir tous les descendants de Clow, et de régner sur notre monde d'une façon pas très rose. A mon avis, l'attaque d'hier permet de te tester: tu as les cartes et tu as de très grands pouvoirs. Konoe est malin. Il veut sans doute découvrir tes points faibles avant de te combattre.  
**Tomoyo:** Un peu comme Eriol.  
**Shaolan: **Exactement.  
**Kéro:** Comment tu sais tout ça?  
**Shaolan:** En Chine, je cherche toujours l'origine et l'histoire des cartes et de Clow. Dans une brocante, j'ai trouvé la biographie de Clow. Je l'ai lu et j'ai appris l'existence de Konoe. J'ai tout de suite appelé Eriol. Nous avons discuté et il m'a proposé de retourner au Japon. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait aussi à Tomoeda mais qu'il doit d'abord résoudre des problèmes en Angleterre.  
**Sakura:** Quels problèmes?  
**Shaolan:** Spinel a mangé accidentellement une friandise et il s'est fait remarqué dans toute la ville. Les journaux de Londres parlent même de lui. Eriol est dans l'embarras et tout le monde est interessé par la prime de capture de Spinel.  
**Tomoyo:** Le pauvre...  
**Kéro:** Quel abruti ce Spinel.  
**Shaolan:** Vous savez tout maintenant, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à vous raconter. Il faut maintenant rester sur nos gardes, quelque chose peut surgir à tout moment.  
_TOC TOC TOC_  
**Shaolan:** Ne bougez pas, je vais aller ouvrir.  
_Personne n'est devant la porte, mais juste un gros paquet. On peut lire: "Pour monsieur Li Shaolan".  
Shaolan prend le paquet et rentre rejoindre les autres. Tout le groupe aperçoit le lourd colis aux bras de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça?  
**Shaolan:** Aucune idée. Ce n'est même pas signé et la personne qui a toqué à la porte est repartie juste au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte.  
**Kéro:** Je n'ai pas confiance en ce paquet.  
_Le colis se met à sauter de tous les sens. Tout le monde fait un bond en arrière. _  
**Tomoyo:** Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_Une sorte de boule dorée épineuse, à la taille et au poids d'une boule de bowling, s'élève et fonce sur Tomoyo._  
**Shaolan:** Attention!  
_Tomoyo évite l'objet fou et prend vite sa caméra pour filmer le spectacle et la réaction de nos héros, comme si c'était un réflexe. Mais celui-ci continue sa course folle dans tout l'appartement, en détruisant le plancher, le plafond, les murs et les meubles.  
_**Sakura:** Venez tous vers moi !  
_Tout le monde exécute ses ordres._  
**Sakura:** Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
Carte du bouclier!  
_Une sphère protectrice entoure nos amis, juste au moment où l'ennemi allait les frapper._  
**Sakura: **Comment arrêter ça?  
**Kéro:** Mes pouvoirs ne serviraient à rien. Essaye la carte de la foudre Sakura.  
**Sakura:** Ok. Carte de la foudre!  
_Des éclairs s'abattent sur la boule terrifiante, mais cela ne fait qu'accélérer les actions destructives du "monstre"._  
**Shaolan:** Bravo la peluche, mais alors bravo! Tu crois que notre but est de transformer mon appart en décharge municipale!  
**Kéro:** J'ai le droit de me tromper de temps en temps le morveux!  
**Shaolan:** Répète!  
**Sakura:** Rêglez vos comptes plus tard et essayez plutôt de trouver le moyen d'arrêter cette chose!  
**Tomoyo:** Il faut trouver vite quelque chose! J'ai l'impression que la carte du bouclier va céder!  
_Tomoyo n'a pas tort. Des fissures de plus en plus longues apparaissent à force que la boule les frappe._  
**Shaolan:** Je vais essayer de la ralentir.  
Dieu du vent, viens à mon aide !  
_Le vent souffle face à la boule, qui ralentit._  
**Sakura:** Carte du rétrécissement!  
(_Auteur: je me suis sûrement gourée sur le nom de la carte. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais vous devinez facilement de laquelle il s'agit j'espère.)_  
_La boule rétrécit à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une misérable bille. L'ennemi se rend enfin et disparaît._  
**Sakura:** Ouf…  
_Elle retransforme sa clé et Shaolan son épée.  
_**Kéro:** Ca doit être sûrement ce stupide Konoe.  
**Shaolan:** Si je le tiens je le dégomme une bonne fois pour toute! Mon appartement ne ressemble plus à rien!  
_Shaolan n'a pas tort. Le plafond menace dangereusement de s'écrouler, les murs fissurés, les meubles défoncés et le plancher craqué. Aucune pièce n'a échappé au massacre._  
**Tomoyo :** (à Shaolan) D'un côté, personne n'a été blessé.  
**Shaolan:** Mouais...  
**Tomoyo:** Ma mère connaît de très bons ouvriers pour réparer les dégâts. Au bout de trois semaines même pas, ton appartement sera comme neuf.  
**Shaolan:** Merci beaucoup Tomoyo. Bon. Je vais rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il me reste et prendre une chambre d'hôtel si je ne veux pas dormir sur un tas petit tas de gravats.  
_Il va dans sa chambre saccagée et fait sa valise épargnée du combat. Sakura, Kérobéros et Tomoyo restent seuls dans le salon._  
**Tomoyo:** Et si tu lui proposais de venir chez toi?  
**Sakura:** (rose) Mais… il n'acceptera jamais!  
**Kéro:** (à Tomoyo)Tu plaisantes j'espère!  
**Tomoyo:** Je suis sérieuse! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi.  
**Kéro:** Tu crois que je vais accepter ça chez moi?  
**Sakura:** Kéro! Tu veux que je te fasse un régime strict!  
**Kéro:** Pff…  
_Au bout de quelques minutes, Shaolan reviens avec la valise à la main. Il prend l'annuaire._  
**Shaolan:** "L'hôtel Chosokabe". Je vais prendre celui là.  
_Il prend le téléphone et commence à composer le numéro.  
_**Sakura: **(très vite)Et si tu venais plutôt chez moi?  
**Shaolan:** Hein?  
**Kéro:** HEIN!  
_Sakura est devenue rouge. Shaolan arrête de composer le numéro et reste immobile comme une statue. Kérobéros regarde Sakura d'un air de dire qu'elle est malade et Tomoyo rit silencieusement de la scène._  
**Sakura:** Ben oui! Tu as déjà ta famille qui doit payer les réparations et en plus une chambre d'hôtel… Si tu viens chez moi, ça te fera déjà des économies, et en plus, le lycée n'est pas très loin. Mon père et mon frère accepteront sûrement…  
_Elle observe la drôle de tête du chasseur de_ cartes.  
**Sakura:** …Mais si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrais et…  
**Shaolan:** J'ac…J'accepte !  
_Il vient de dire ces mots à une telle vitesse qu'il devient écarlate._  
**Shaolan:** …Si cela ne te dérange pas.  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr que non. Ca me fait énormément plaisir.  
_Il lui sourit, faisant fondre notre maîtresse des cartes. Tout le groupe est ravi que Shaolan s'installe chez Sakura, à part Kérobéros qui fait un peu la tête. Après un long interrogatoire par les voisins de Shaolan qui se demandaient quels étaient ces bruits venant de chez lui, Tomoyo rentre chez elle, et les autres (Sakura, Shaolan et Kéro) chez Sakura._

Devant la maison de Sakura

_Sakura et Shaolan sont devant la porte._  
**Shaolan:** Tu sais… Si ça te dérange que je sois chez toi, dis-le. Il y a des hôtels pas loin et…  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr que non! Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé!  
_Kéro sort sa tête du sac de Sakura._  
**Kéro:** Mais si tu n'as pas envie de venir, je ne verrais pas d'inconvénients...  
**Sakura:** (en le menaçant du poing) Kéro! Tu veux vraiment que je te mette au régime!  
**Kéro:** (en rentrant sa tête dans le sac) Gloups…  
_Sakura entre dans la maison. Son frère est dans le canapé en train de lire un livre, et son père prépare le dîner._  
**Sakura:** Papa! Tu es rentré?  
**Fujitaka:** Ma petite chérie. Je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
**Sakura:** Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré!  
_Fujitaka la prend dans ses bras._  
**Fujitaka:** Moi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
**Toya:** Dites, ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance des retrouvailles, mais que fait ce gars-là devant l'entrée?  
_Shaolan est au seuil de la porte avec sa valise. Il est un peu intimidé de voir la famille de Sakura au complet._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan, ne reste pas ici. Rentre!  
_Shaolan rentre discrètement. Toya le reconnaît aussitôt._  
**Toya:** _Mais que fait-il là celui-là ?_  
**Sakura:** Papa, je te présente Shaolan. On est dans la même classe. Son appartement a …euh… quelques problèmes et doit être refait. Il vit seul et sa famille habite très loin. Je lui ai proposé de rester quelques semaines avec nous. S'il te plaît papa, il est très gentil. S'il te plaît?  
**Toya:** Tu crois qu'on va le garder i…  
**Fujitaka:** Met une autre assiette pour ton ami Sakura. Et après, on lui donnera une chambre.  
**Sakura:** Tu acceptes?  
**Toya:** QUOI?  
**Kéro:** (d'une voix étouffée dans le sac de Sakura) Quoi?  
_Fujitaka fait oui de la tête. Sakura et Shaolan sont réjouis, au grand désespoir de Toya et de Kérobéros._  
**Fujitaka:** Viens ici jeune homme, ne sois pas timide. Fais comme chez toi.  
_Toya n'est pas réjouis du tout. Il n'a toujours pas oublié la première fois qu'il l'a vu: au fond de la cours de l'école, en train d'agresser sa sœur._  
**Toya:** _Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. A la première occasion, je ne me gênerais pas de te casser la figure._  
_Shaolan sent son regard meurtrier._  
**Shaolan:** _S'il est tout le temps comme ça, ça va être gai dis donc!_ (il regarde Sakura) _Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis chez Sakura. Il faut plus que son frère pour me dégoûter de dormir ici. _

A table

_Tout le monde est en train de manger. Shaolan aborde une conversation intéressante avec Fujitaka sur l'archéologie, tandis que Sakura regarde passionnément le chasseur de cartes._  
**Sakura:** _Qu'est-ce que je suis contente! Il va rester ici pendant des semaines! Mon petit Shaolan près de moi du matin au soir, mon petit Shaolan…_  
**Toya:** Ca va petit monstre?  
_Sakura est en train de penser profondément, la tête en direction de Shaolan. Elle est aux anges. Le concerné s'en aperçoit, comme le professeur d'archéologie. _  
**Fujitaka: **Sakura?  
**Shaolan:** Sakura? Ca va ?  
_Sakura sort de sa rêverie, et s'aperçoit que tout le monde la regarde._  
**Sakura:** Désolée. J'avais la tête ailleurs.  
_Toya mange ses pâtes nerveusement._  
**Toya:** _Et si en plus elle doit sûrement fantasmer sur cet idiot…_  
**Fujitaka:** Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis pour Shaolan. Vous voulez qu'il dorme où les enfants?  
**Toya:** Dans ma chambre.  
**Fujitaka:** Tu as l'air de l'apprécier tout compte fait.  
**Toya:** Pourquoi ce serait dans la chambre de Sakura ? Ce n'est pas une fille à ce que je sache_. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'approche de ma sœur._  
**Shaolan:** _Pourvu qu'il ne ronfle pas..._  
**Sakura:** _J'espère que Toya ne va pas l'étrangler dans son sommeil..._

Dans la chambre de Toya

_Pendant que Toya prend sa douche, Shaolan en profite pour mettre son matelas et ranger ses habits et des affaires dans un coin de la chambre. Après son petit ménage, il s'assoit sur son lit.  
TOC TOC TOC_  
**Voix:** C'est Sakura. Je peux rentrer ?  
**Shaolan:** Oui.  
_Sakura rentre dans la chambre et s'assoit à côté de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé dans la chambre de mon frère.  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut bien que je dorme quelque part.  
**Sakura:** Je sais qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup. Il est énervant par moment, mais je suis sûr qu'il va finir par bien t'aimer.  
**Shaolan:** Je l'espère. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, on dirait qu'il veut me balancer une grenade.  
**Sakura:** Tu regrettes de rester ici?  
**Shaolan:** Non! Même si ton frère a l'air agressif, je suis ravi.  
**Sakura:** Ca me fait plaisir.  
**Toya:** (en rentrant dans sa chambre)La douche est libre.  
_Il devient rouge écarlate en apercevant Sakura et Shaolan l'un en face de l'autre._  
**Toya:** Toi Godzilla, hors de ma chambre!  
_Après le traditionnel coup de pied dans la jambe de Toya, Sakura sort de la pièce en fermant la porte. Toya foudroie Shaolan du regard et se glisse sous sa couverture._  
**Shaolan:** _La nuit risque d'être longue..._

Dans le vieux manoir

**Konoe:** Ils ont découvert ma présence. Ce garçon est plus redoutable que ce que je le pensais.  
**Homme:** Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Maître?  
**Konoe:** Patience. Il faut que je découvre leur points faibles. Quand ce sera l'affrontement final, ils ne seront pas épargnés.


	4. Tiens bon Shaolan!

****

Chapitre 4: Tiens bon Shaolan!

Chez Sakura

_Driiiiiiiing !_  
**Sakura:** Hmmm… il est quelle heu… 8hoo ! Arg !  
**Kéro:** Le jour où tu te lèveras à l'heure, je détesterai les pâtisseries.  
_Sakura enfile son uniforme et fonce tout droit vers les escaliers et …Boum ! Elle se retrouve par terre._  
**Shaolan:** Est-ce que ca va?  
**Sakura:** Ca va merci Shaolan. Excuse-moi de t'avoir foncé dedans.  
**Shaolan:** C'est à moi de m'excuser. Comme je voyais que tu ne descendais toujours pas, je voulais toquer à ta porte pour savoir si tu étais bien réveillée.  
**Sakura:** Merci de t'inquiéter Shaolan.  
_Shaolan la regarde longuement et lui sourit avec un peu de rougeur sur les joues. Sakura l'observe intriguée._  
**Sakura:** Euh… il faut que je prenne mon petit déjeuner.  
**Shaolan:** (gêné) Euh... moi aussi.  
_Et lui cède le passage. Sakura descend et mange rapidement son bol de céréales._  
**Sakura:** Commence à y aller Shaolan, sinon tu va être en retard. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes mes sales habitudes.  
**Shaolan:** Je t'attends quand même.  
**Sakura:** Merci, tu es tellement gentil Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** (rouge) Euh… c'est aussi parce que je ne connais plus parfaitement le chemin du lycée de chez toi.

Au lycée 

_Sakura et Shaolan arrivent essoufflés dans la classe juste au moment où la cloche sonne._  
**Tomoyo:** Tiens, vous voilà vous deux.  
_Le professeur, un petit homme grassouillet à lunettes au front dégarni, rentre dans la classe._  
**Professeur:** Bonjour bonjour. Asseyez-vous, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.  
**Sakura:** (murmurant à Shaolan) C'est M.Washio, le professeur de mathématiques. Il est toujours pressé pour un rien mais il est assez sympa.  
**M.Washio:** Allez les jeunes! Notez déjà pour jeudi le devoir de la page 174 de votre manuel. Attention! Il sera à rendre et noté.  
**Elèves:** Ooooooh…. Monsieur s'il vous plaît…  
**M.Washio:** Aussi, le nouveau, Li Shaolan c'est ça? Ne le faites pas. On verra à la fin du cours où vous en êtes dans le programme de mathématiques. Désolé pour les autres mais j'ai besoin de notes pour ce trimestre.  
_Tous les élèves soupirent de la réponse de leur professeur._  
**Sakura:** (en ouvrant à la page de son livre pour savoir à quel type d'exercice va-t-elle affronter) Oh non… Je ne comprends rien dans ce chapitre.  
**Shaolan:** Je t'aiderais. Je suis assez fort en mathématiques et je pourrai peut-être résoudre avec toi le devoir puisque je n'ai pas de travail.  
**Sakura:** Tu es vraiment adorable Shaolan.  
_Bien sûr, un de ses compliments fait rougir notre chasseur de cartes, faisant rire silencieusement Tomoyo._

Dans la cour

_Dans un coin isolé, Shaolan est perché sur un arbre, allongé sur une branche. Il réfléchit._  
**Shaolan:** J'ai l'impression d'être fou d'elle. Comment lui prouver que je ressens toujours quelque chose? Cette situation devient vraiment embarrassante.  
**Voix:** Hmmm… qu'est-ce que je pourrai mettre?  
_Shaolan reconnaît cette voix. Il baisse sa tête et voit Sakura, assise au pied du même arbre, en train d'écrire quelque chose. Il se bascule juste à côté de Sakura, la tête en bas, bien accroché à la branche grâce à ses jambes._  
**Shaolan:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**Sakura:** (surprise) AAAAH! Shaolan!  
**Shaolan:** Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.  
_Et il redescend vite de l'arbre._  
**Sakura:** Je suis en train d'écrire une lettre pour Meiling. Tomoyo doit voir le professeur de la chorale et j'avais cru que tu étais toujours chez le professeur Washio.  
**Shaolan:** Comme tu l'as dit, il est assez pressé.  
**Sakura:** Je me demande toujours pourquoi il est si préoccupé... Tu veux qu'on écrive ensemble la lettre?  
**Shaolan:** D'accord.  
_Après l'écriture amusante de la lettre, Shaolan commence à s'inquiéter.  
_**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan?  
**Shaolan: **Regarde ta montre.  
**Sakura:** Je ne vois pas le rapport mais… il est 11h02 ! On devait aller en classe il y a 20 minutes! Mais pourquoi la cloche n'a pas sonné?  
**Shaolan:** A mon avis, il y a quelque chose de pas claire. Tout à l'air bien silencieux. Allons voir ce qui se passe.  
**Sakura:** D'accord.  
_Au moment où Shaolan commence à partir pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se prépare, un énorme trou se forme à cinq mètres d'eux. Ce trou mesure plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Il semble très profond puisqu'on distingue l'épaisse pénombre à l'intérieur. _  
**Sakura:** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
_Le trou commence à aspirer tout ce qui est à proximité de lui, ainsi que nos deux héros._  
**Sakura:** Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
Carte du vol!  
_Grâce à ses ailes sur le dos, Sakura est assez élevé pour n'être plus à la portée du danger. Mais Shaolan n'a pas les pouvoirs magiques appropriés. Il court pour échapper à " l'aspirateur ", mais continue à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le trou, tout en essayant de s'accrocher à la paroi._  
**Shaolan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
**Sakura:** SHAOLAN!  
_Elle voit la chute du chasseur de cartes. Elle ne l'aperçoit plus à cause du brouillard noir à l'intérieur du trou._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'arbre!  
_Des lianes provenant de la carte s'introduisent dans le trou pour récupérer Shaolan. Dans le ciel, Sakura observe attentivement la scène._  
**Sakura:** _Faites qu'il n'est pas trop tard, faites qu'il n'est pas trop tard…. _  
_Le suspense est insoutenable pour la maîtresse des cartes. Soudain, on aperçoit les lianes remonter, avec le jeune homme. Shaolan a l'air complètement épuisé. On remarque sa peau couverte de plaies et ses habits ont quelques déchirures. L'ennemi, à court de souffle, disparaît sous un nuages de poussières. La carte pose délicatement Shaolan au sol. Sakura redescend des airs et reprend les deux cartes qui se retransforment. Elle se met à genou devant le rescapé._  
**Sakura:** (en larmes) Shaolan! Est-ce que ca va?(elle saute à son cou) J'ai eu tellement peur…  
**Shaolan:** C'est fini. Tout est fini. (il lui caresse la tête) Grâce à toi, je suis encore là.  
_Il lui sourit tendrement, faisant arrêter les pleurs de Sakura.  
_**Sakura:** Shaolan… Tu es si gentil. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami et …(elle prend une grande inspiration) je pense que tu l'es bien plus…  
**Shaolan:** (qui ne réalise pas totalement ce qu'elle vient de dire) Sakura…?  
**Sakura:** Shaolan… je… je…  
_En essayant de chercher ses mots, leurs deux visages s'approchent timidement. Ils essayent tous les deux de se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs nez se touchent, leurs cœurs battent de plus en plus vite, leurs lèvres se frôlent et..._  
**Voix:** On a entendu des cris, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
_Chiharu, Lika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Kazuo, Kazumi et Tomoyo accourent. Sakura et Shaolan se détachent rapidement, faisant apparaître leurs joues écarlates._  
**Sakura:** Il n'y a rien eu, rassurez-vous.  
**Kazuo: **Mais pourquoi Shaolan…  
**Kazumi:** … est couvert de plaies?  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas fait attention et je suis tombé de l'arbre. Mais rien de cassé.  
_La cloche sonne._  
_Naoko:_ Il est temps d'aller en cours.  
_Ils s'éloignèrent. Seuls Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan restent sur place._  
**Tomoyo:** Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
**Shaolan:** On s'est fait attaquer.  
**Tomoyo:** Oh non! J'ai encore raté quelque chose!  
**Sakura:** Mais Tomoyo, on a regardé nos montres et la cloche a été retardé de 45 minutes. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?  
**Tomoyo:** Non. Ma montre fonctionne parfaitement bien et la cloche a sonné à l'heure.  
**Sakura:** A tous les coups le temps a été ralentit et seul Shaolan et moi n'a pas pu être touché. Si le temps était le même de nos deux côtés, je pense que vous seriez déjà arrivé plus tôt lorsque vous aviez entendu les cris.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu as sûrement raison.  
**Shaolan: **Oui. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que nous n'avions pas senti d'aura magique. Quand les cartes et Eriol attaquaient, on sentait leur présence. Mais là, c'est différent. Je pense que ce Konoe est assez puissant pour masquer parfaitement son aura.  
**Sakura:** Restons positif. Dans toutes ses attaques surprises, nous l'avons battu. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il prenne les cartes aussi facilement tant que je tiens debout.  
**Tomoyo:** Très bien parlé ma petite Sakura! (elle regarde sa montre) Il faudrait se dépêcher, la cloche a sonné il y a 10 minutes!  
**Sakura:** Mince!  
_Shaolan se relève en poussant un gémissement, et pose sa main sur le ventre._  
**Sakura:** Ca va Shaolan ?  
**Shaolan:** Rien rien... Ca ira...  
**Sakura:** Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie!  
**Shaolan:** Mais non. Rassures-toi, je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas quelques petites plaies qui vont m'arrêter.  
_Et ils partent vite en direction de leur classe, Shaolan à moitié boitant._

Dans un manoir isolé

_Konoe et ses serviteurs contemplent le gigantesque miroir, reflétant le combat victorieux de Sakura et Shaolan._  
**Konoe:** J'allais presque avoir ce petit idiot. Mon plan était parfait pour le tuer. Mais je n'ai pas prévu que la carte de l'arbre serait plus puissante grâce aux pouvoirs de la maîtresse des cartes qui continuent à amplifier. Mais il en faudra bien plus pour me surprendre.  
_Un petit sourire satanique se dessine sur son visage._

Le soir, chez Sakura

**Sakura:** Le repas est servi !  
**Kéro:** (arrivant comme une fusée) Chouette! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?  
**Sakura:** (en mettant les plats sur la table) Nouilles, omelette, avec pan cakes fait maison comme dessert.  
**Kéro:** (avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles) Pan cakes! Tu es vraiment un vrai chef ma petite Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Merci mon petit Kérobéros. (elle regarde partout) Mais où est Shaolan? Shaolan!  
**Kéro:** Il n'a peut-être pas faim. Si c'est le cas, je peux manger sa part?  
**Sakura:** Kéro!  
**Kéro:** Je plaisante, calme-toi.  
_Shaolan arrive, avec une démarche de souffrant et s'assoit à la table. _  
**Sakura:** Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point. Tu dois aller chez le médecin, tu as dû sûrement te casser une côte.  
**Shaolan:** Mais non, regarde! Tout va bien!  
_En essayant de se tenir droit comme un " i " sur sa chaise, il fait une grimace de douleur, les mains sur sa poitrine._  
**Kéro:** (entre deux bouchées de nouilles) Aussi bien qu'un soldat revenant de la guerre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état?  
**Shaolan:** On a combattu une des créatures de Kei Konoe.  
**Kéro:** Quoi! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Euh… J'ai oublié…  
_Une goutte d'eau style manga glisse derrière sa tête._  
**Kéro:** (révolté) Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Et après on dit que je fais mal mon boulot de gardien!  
**Shaolan:** Arrête de l'enguirlander comme ça! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas une lumière. Quand les cartes se sont dispersés, la seule peluche qui dormait c'était toi !  
**Kéro:** Répète ce que tu viens de me dire morveux?  
**Shaolan:** Peluche!  
**Sakura:** Arrêtez ça suffit. La journée a été épuisante pour tout le monde. Je voudrai un peu de calme s'il vous plaît.  
**Shaolan:** Excuse-nous.  
_Il lit le planning familial._  
_Planning familial: Fujitaka: Travail plus tard et ne rentrera pas manger à la maison.  
Toya: Travail livreur de pizza et dort chez Yukito._  
**Shaolan: **Toya ne va pas dormir à la maison?  
**Sakura:** Apparemment non.  
**Shaolan:** D'un côté, je n'aurais pas à entendre ses épouvantables ronflements.  
_Sakura rit de la réplique de Shaolan._  
_A la fin du dîner, Sakura observe tristement Shaolan, qui remonte les escaliers, comme si on lui avait poignardé le dos._  
**Sakura:** _Ca m'embête de le voir si mal en point. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ce soir._

Tard dans la nuit, dans la maison des Kinomoto

_Tout le monde dort, sauf quelqu'un..._  
**Sakura:** _C'est le moment._  
_La clé déjà transformée en sceptre et avec une carte à la main, Sakura sort à pas de loup de sa chambre, sans réveiller Kérobéros, pour aller dans celle de son frère. Elle ouvre la porte. Elle voit Shaolan endormi, couché sur le dos. _  
**Sakura:** (aux anges) _Qu'il est beau quand il est endormi!_ (elle sort de sa rêverie) _Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller._  
_Elle s'avance doucement vers le lit, et déboutonne lentement le haut du pyjama de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** (se retenant de crier) _Mais c'est horrible!_  
_Le corps de Shaolan est couvert d'énormes bleus et de plaies ensanglantées. On ne distingue pas un seul espace de peau rose. La paroi du trou a dû être assez raide et ardue. Sakura est même étonnée que Shaolan est trouvé le sommeil avec toutes ses blessures._  
**Sakura:** Carte de la guérison!  
_La carte se transforme en jeune femme aux très longs cheveux blonds, avec une sorte de toge blanche comme habits. Elle pose ses doigts très fins sur les plaies du chasseur de cartes, les guérissant les unes après les autres. Après son travail terminé, elle se retransforme en forme de carte, dans la main de Sakura. Le corps de Shaolan est comme neuf, comme s'il n'avait jamais subi de coups. Sakura s'évanouit. La carte lui a coûté beaucoup d'énergie magique. Sa tête se pose sur le torse guéri de Shaolan, la clé d'une main, et de la carte de la guérison de l'autre. Shaolan continue à dormir profondément, et Sakura est plongé dans un sommeil indestructible, avec le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant aux souffrances de Shaolan terminées._


	5. Les nouveaux arrivants

****

Chapitre 5: Les nouveaux arrivants 

La nuit, pas loin de la maison de Sakura

_Sur un toit, un jeune garçon se cache dans l'ombre. Ses lunettes reflètent le clair de lune et sa taille est assez grande. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. _  
**Jeune garçon:** Me voici enfin à Tomoeda: loin de mes servants et proche de la maîtresse des cartes. Je pourrais tester mes pouvoirs sur le terrain et pouvoir observer certains points intéressants qui ne peuvent pas être refléter par mon miroir. Sous cet apparence, personne ne me soupçonnera.

Le matin, dans la chambre de Shaolan

_Driiiiiiiing!  
Une main arrête la sonnerie du réveil._  
**Shaolan:** (baîllement)_Malgré la raclée d'hier j'ai bien dormi tout compte fait... mais..._  
_Il trouve Sakura, allongée sur lui. Son visage devient rouge écarlate._  
**Shaolan:** Sakura?  
**Sakura:** (se réveillant) Zut... faut se lever...  
_En levant sa tête, elle aperçoit le visage de Shaolan. Sakura fait un bond en arrière._  
**Shaolan:** (rouge) Tu... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là?  
_Les souvenirs de Sakura reviennent. Elle revoit l'action de la carte de la guérison, puis, plus rien. Elle regarde la carte concernée dans une main, et sa clé de l'autre._  
**Sakura:** C'est... A cause de l'attaque d'hier... Je te voyais tellement soufrir... Donc, je suis venue dans ta chambre pour te guérir avec la carte de la guérison...  
_Shaolan voit le haut de son pyjama déboutonné et ses plaies disparues. Il se lève, se retourne pour que son visage rouge pivoine soit hors de porté du regard de Sakura et boutonne son pyjama.  
_**Sakura:** Désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais...  
**Shaolan:** Merci Sakura.  
_Sakura le regarde, étonnée de sa réaction._  
**Shaolan:** Je sais que tu voulais m'aider. Ce sont des bonnes attentions.  
_Shaolan se tourne, le pyjama fermé, et il lui pose un regard reconnaîssant. Sakura laisse apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues._  
**Shaolan:** (en regardant son réveil) Déjà 8h00? Il faut vite se préparer!  
**Sakura:** (en retournant vite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller) Oh non! Encore une matinée speed!

En sortant de la maison

**Sakura:** Oh non! plus que 5 minutes!  
**Shaolan:** Mince! Il faut se grouiller!  
_Sakura et Shaolan courent en direction du lycée._  
**Un garçon:** Oh non! Je me suis encore paumé! Mais où est-il ce satané lycée?  
_Il aperçoit Sakura et Shaolan qui piquent un sprint._  
**Garçon:** Excusez moi mais vous savez où se trouve le lycée Seijo?  
**Shaolan:** Essaye de nous suivre! On y va justement!  
_Le garçon, étonné de leur attitude, les suit en courant._

A la sonnerie

_Sakura et Shaolan arrivent dans leur classe, essouflés. Le professeur Sanjo, déjà installé sur son bureau, les observe._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Eh bien mademoiselle Kinomoto. Vous avez contaminé monsieur Li de vos retards à ce que je vois.  
**Sakura et Shaolan:** Désolé professeur Sanjo.  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Bon. Asseyez vous.  
_Sakura et Shaolan s'assoient à leur place._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés hier et sont accueillient dans cette classe.  
_Un brouhaha s'installe dans la classe._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** 0h non! Cela ne va pas recommencer! Silence! SILENCE!  
_La classe reprend son calme._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Bien... (il se tourne vers la porte) Vous pouvez rentrer.  
_Deux garçons rentrent dans la pièce. Ils portent tout les deux des lunettes et ont une grande taille. L'un a des cheveux bruns assez court, l'autre, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, d'un brun beaucoup plus noir que le premier. Certains élèves sont surpris de la présence du premier élève._  
**Shaolan:** Mais...  
**Sakura:** On dirait...  
**Premier élève:** Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa. Je viens d'Angleterre mais je maîtrise parfaitement le japonais. J'espère passer une bonne année avec vous.  
**Deuxième élève:** Bonjour. Je m'appelle Akira Shijo. Je viens de Tokyo. Je connais personne de Tomoeda, mais j'essaierais de vous connaître un peu plus.  
_Tout ceux qui connaissaient Eriol sont surpris mais heureux de le recevoir dans leur classe._  
**Sakura:** Je suis contente qu' Eriol soit revenu. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** Akira... On ne l'a pas vu ce matin, quand nous étions en retard?  
**Sakura:** Oui, il me semble. Il m'a l'air sympathique.  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Très bien les garçons. Eriol, tu vas te mettre...euh...au fond, derrière Li. Akira, tu seras... à côté de Daidoji là-bas.  
_Eriol et Akira s'installent, et la classe reprend son cours, un peu agitée par les nouveaux arrivants._

A l'intercours, dans la classe

_La majorité des élèves se regroupent autour d'Eriol. Seul Akira est hors du troupeau. Il range ses affaires silencieusement. Tomoyo avance vers son nouveau voisin de classe._  
**Tomoyo:** Bonjour Akira, je m'appelle Tomoyo.  
**Akira:** Ravi de te rencontrer. (il regarde Eriol entouré des élèves) On connaît beaucoup Eriol à ce que je vois.  
**Tomoyo:** Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici. A peu près tous les élèves le connaissent.  
**Akira:** Tu ne vas pas l'accueillir?  
**Tomoyo:** Pas tout de suite. Il est déjà bien entouré et toi, tu n'as vu encore personne d'ici.  
**Akira:** J'ai juste aperçu au chemin du lycée ces deux élèves. (Il montre Shaolan et Sakura à Tomoyo )  
**Tomoyo:** C'est Sakura et Shaolan. Sakura est ma meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps. C'est une fille qui a beaucoup de charme et qui déborde d'énergie. Shaolan est un chinois qui est arrivé pas longtemps avant toi et Eriol, mais il maîtrise très bien le japonais. Il est venu à Tomoeda la première fois il y a trois ans, avant qu'on ne rencontre Eriol. Il est assez froid au début, mais il a un bon fond.  
**Akira:** Eh ben... Je suis vraiment le seul nouveau ici...  
**Tomoyo:** Je te présenterai à mes amis! Tu vas bien les aimer, tu verras.

A la récréation, dans la cour de récréation

_Shaolan, Sakura, Chiharu, Lika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kazuo, Kazumi et Akira sont regroupés._  
**Lika:** Eh bien Eriol, tu peux faire un fan club avec tous ces élèves.  
**Yamazaki:** En en parlant, vous savez que le fan club était à l'origine pour les insectes?  
**Eriol:** Exactement. D'après la première fouille archéologique, le premier fan club admirait les vers à soie.  
**Yamazaki:** Oui. Mais ce fan club s'est éteint peu de temps qu'on découvre la vraie utilité de ces larves pour la soie.  
**Eriol:** Bien entendu, ceux qui ont trouvé ce nouveau moyen de faire des vêtements de soie ont créés d'autre fan clubs pour que les admirateurs de ces insectes renoncent à leurs idoles.  
**Yamazaki:** Grâce au vers à soie, une nouvelle mode a été créée.  
**Eriol:** Et de nouveaux fan clubs sont apparue, jusqu'à ce qu'on admire les stars d'aujourd'hui.  
**Yamazaki:** Cher Eriol, je vous retrouve malgré toutes ces années perdues.(il lui tend la main)  
**Eriol:** Vous aussi vous n'avez pas pris une ride mon cher Yamazaki. (lui serrant la main tendue)  
**Chiharu:** (écoeurée) Dites moi que je rêve...  
**Shaolan et Sakura:** Cette histoire est fabuleuse!  
**Naoko:** _Ils n'ont pas changé._  
**Kazumi:** Ils ne sont pas...  
**Kazuo: **... un peu fous?  
**Sakura:** Sinon, Akira, on ne ce serais pas déjà croisé ce matin?  
**Akira:** Oui. Je vous remercie toi et Shaolan de m'avoir montré le chemin. J'ai pu rejoindre la salle des professeurs juste à temps.  
**Shaolan:** (soupçonneux) Comment tu connais mon nom?  
**Tomoyo:** Je le lui ai dit à l'intercours. Je te fais les présentations Akira: voici Sakura, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, Lika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, Yamazaki, Kazuo et Kazumi.  
**Eriol:** Vous êtes des jumeaux?  
**Kazuo:** Oui, du vrai...  
**Kazumi**:...de vrai. Nous sommes ravis de...  
**Kazuo:**...vous rencontrer.  
_Ils serrent la main d'Eriol et d'Akira. Akira fait la même tête que Shaolan quand il les a rencontré, tandis qu'Eriol trouve la situation amusante. _  
**Naoko:** Pourquoi tu es venu t'installer ici Akira?  
**Akira:** Mes parents voulaient s'installer dans une petite ville tranquille. Tokyo est une grande ville, mais trop peuplé comme dirait mon père.  
**Sakura:** Et toi Eriol?  
_Une mine triste apparaît sur son visage._  
**Eriol:** Ca... Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir ma petite Sakura.  
_De grands points d'interrogation apparaîssent au-dessus de la tête de chaque élèves._

A la fin des cours

_Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan font leur bout de chemin habituel._  
**Sakura:** Je suis contente qu'Eriol soit revenu. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revu!  
**Tomoyo:** C'est vrai. Et Akira a l'air sympathique.  
_Shaolan reste silencieux. Il n'apprécie pas trop l'arrivé d'Eriol et d'Akira. Il a toujours cette petite jalousie envers Eriol enfouie dans son âme, et Akira... un nouveau qui arrive au moment des attaques de Konoe, c'est louche. Il se méfit de lui._  
**Sakura:** Ca va Shaolan? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup...  
**Shaolan:** Non, tout va bien. Je pense à quelque chose.  
**Voix:** Je peux me joindre à vous?  
_Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo se retournent et voient Akira._  
**Akira:** Je n'habite pas très loin. On pourrait faire le trajet ensemble.  
**Tomoyo:** Bien sûr!  
**Sakura:** Ca ne nous dérange absolument pas.  
**Shaolan:** Groumf...

Après quelques minutes de marches 

**Akira:** Ma maison est dans cette rue. A demain!  
**Tomoyo:** A demain!  
**Sakura:** A demain!  
**Shaolan:** A demain.  
_Akira s'éloigne._  
**Tomoyo:** Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Akira Shaolan.  
**Sakura:** C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas du tout parlé quand il est venu nous voir  
**Shaolan:** J'ai peut-être l'air parano, mais je me méfis de lui. Il débarque juste au moment où Konoe nous attaque. Je ne trouve pas ça clair.  
**Tomoyo:** Calme toi. Il est si gentil.  
**Shaolan:** Mouais...

**Chez Sakura**

_Sakura et Shaolan rentrent dans la maison. Sakura aperçoit le planning familial: Toya continue encore de livrer ses pizzas et de dormir chez Yukito. Fujitaka ne rentrera pas avant demain à cause de son travail._  
**Sakura:** On va être encore tout seul ce soir Shaolan.  
**Kéro:** Tout seul? Et moi?  
**Shaolan:** C'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas prévu la peluche.  
_Kéro prend sa vrai forme et s'assoit sur Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Aïe! Tu es malade ou quoi?  
**Sakura:** Kéro! Lève toi tout de suite!  
_Kéro reprend sa forme "mini". _  
**Kéro:** C'est lui qui a commencé ! (il prit un air sadique) Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire ça.  
**Sakura:** Bon. Je vais aller bosser mon devoir de math.  
**Shaolan:** (en se massant le bras)Tu veux de l'aide? Je n'ai rien à faire.  
**Kéro:** Et mes pan cakes?  
**Sakura:** Si tu faisais des pan cakes à Kéro, Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** Bon d'accord.  
**Kéro:** Oh non! S'il te plaît Sakura? Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas faire les pan cakes!  
**Sakura:** Désolée mais je dois travaillé Kéro. A tout à l'heure!  
_Elle monte dans sa chambre. Shaolan commence à préparer les ingrédients et examine sérieusement le livre des recettes, sous le regard suppliant de Kéro. _  
**Shaolan:** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.  
**Kéro:** Tu es bon en cuisine j'espère?  
**Shaolan:** Il le faut bien, puisque je vis seul. En plus, il faut des pan cakes pour Sakura.

Quelques temps après

**Shaolan:** Voilà les pan cakes.  
**Kéro:** (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Ouah! Tu n'as pas l'air si mauvais cuisinier tout compte fait! (Il commence à engloutir sa part) Par contre, tu as mis du temps pour les préparer.  
**Shaolan:** Il fallait que je suive exactement la recette indiquée. Comme il commence à faire tard, j'ai préparé aussi des nouilles aux crevettes. D'ailleurs, Sakura n'est pas descendue. Je vais lui apporter à manger et l'aider pour son devoir.  
**Kéro:** Moi, je vais piquer un petit roupillon dans la chambre de Toya.  
**Shaolan:** (regardant l'assiette de Kérobéros) Tu as déjà fini! Tu es un vrai gouffre!  
**Kéro:** (énervé) J'avais très faim.  
_Kéro se dirige dans la chambre de Toya pour dormir, tandis que Shaolan monte vers la chambre de Sakura, avec les nouilles et les pan cakes à la main._

Dans la chambre de Sakura

_Sakura est assise, son livre de mathématiques sous ses yeux._  
**Sakura:** ... Mais quel est la solution de ce problème? Il est impossible à résoudre! Pfff...  
_TOCTOCTOC_  
**Sakura:** Entrez.  
_Shaolan ouvre la porte de la chambre et voit Sakura, désespérée._  
**Shaolan:** Je t'ai apporté des nouilles et des pan cakes. On peut manger dans ta chambre?  
**Sakura:** Oui. Merci d'avoir préparé à manger Shaolan. Mais je veux déjà résoudre ce problème. Il ne reste plus que celui-là.  
**Shaolan:** Mange déjà un peu. Tu dois être un peu fatiguée. Tu te sentiras plus d'attaque après le repas.  
**Sakura:** Ok. Il y a une autre chaise près de mon lit. Pose le repas sur mon bureau, il y a largement la place.  
_Shaolan prend la chaise et s'assoit. Sakura commence à manger._  
**Sakura:** C'est vrai que j'avais un petit creux moi. (elle goûte les pâtes) Mmm! Tu es un bon chef Shaolan!  
**Shaolan:** (rougit du compliment) C'est très simple à cuisiner. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel.  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr que si! A chaque fois que je cuisine, je laisse tout brûler!

A la fin du repas

**Sakura:** C'était vraiment excellent! Surtout les pan cakes!  
**Shaolan:** (plus rouge que jamais) Merci. Maintenant, je vais réfléchir sur ton problème.  
**Sakura:** Pendant ce temps là, je vais descendre cette vaisselle.  
_Sakura descend, pose la vaisselle dans l'évier et remonte dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit à côté de Shaolan, et étudie l'exercice avec lui._

Après la fin du devoir de mathématiques

**Sakura:** (victorieuse) On a réussit à le résoudre! Merci Shaolan. Sans ton aide, je n'aurai pas dormi de la nuit!  
**Shaolan:** C'est vrai qu'il était dur. J'en voyais pas le bout. Ouf...  
_Il se lève, et s'allonge sur le lit de Sakura. Mais, il sent quelque chose de dur derrière son dos. Il prend la chose concernée. C'est l'ours en peluche qu'il avait offert à Sakura, il y a deux ans. Il repense aux instants où il lui avait donné l'ours._

_¤#¤ Flashback #¤#_

_Shaolan est à l'aéroport, Pierre à côté de lui, Sakura en face, l'ours en peluche dans les mains._  
**Sakura:** Tu peux me donner ton ours en peluche s'il te plaît?  
_Shaolan répond oui de la tête, s'avance vers elle et lui donne la peluche. Leurs deux mains se touchent, serrant la peluche._

_#¤# Fin du flashback¤#¤_

_Shaolan continue d'observer la peluche dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres, avec une rougeur sur la joue._  
**Sakura:** (rose) Je l'ai gardée en espérant que tu reviennes...  
**Shaolan:** Sakura...  
**Sakura:** Oui?  
_Elle s'assoit à côté de Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Je ... je... t'aime toujours...  
_Il devient rouge pivoine, et a envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Sakura devient presque aussi rouge que lui, et l'observe, silencieuse. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage._  
**Sakura: **Moi aussi Shaolan... Moi aussi je ressens la même chose pour toi.  
_Elle pose ses mains sur celles de Shaolan, toujours en train de tenir la peluche, comme ce moment à l'aéroport, ce même moment qui se reproduit deux ans plus tard. Shaolan lui sourit tendrement, tout comme Sakura. Shaolan la prend dans ses bras, approche sa tête de celle de Sakura, hésitant, et lui dépose un petit bisou timide au coin des lèvres. Leurs coeurs battent si fort qu'on peut les entendre bondir de leur poitrine. Leurs yeux restent fixent, n'osant pas cligner, de peur de ne plus voir leur être chère pendant une fraction de seconde. Sakura avance son visage. Leurs yeux se ferment, leurs lèvres se touchent, et un baiser passionnel commence, et ne semble pas se terminer. Shaolan la sert de plus en plus fort, et Sakura caresse avec douceur les cheveux en bataille du chasseur de cartes. Après la fin du baiser, nos deux héros ouvrent leurs yeux, regardant amoureusement l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges. Puis les referment, et repartent sur un second baisers, puis sur un troisième. Les baisers se succèdent et ne prennent pas fin._  
_Le petit Kéro se réveille._  
**Kéro:** Ouah...(bâillement) Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Sakura. Depuis tout ce temps, elle doit avoir fini de travailler.  
_Il rentre dans la chambre et aperçoit les deux tourtereaux qui continuent de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser._  
**Kéro:** (furieux) MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE!  
_Le cri de Kérobéros fait séparer les deux amoureux. Révolté, Kéro retourne dans la chambre de Toya, en espérant trouver le sommeil après cette vision d'horreur. _  
**Shaolan:** Euh... Je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher.  
**Sakura:** Euh... ok.. Je la prendrais après toi.  
_Shaolan embrasse Sakura sur le front, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain._

Plus tard

_Shaolan sort de la salle de bain, en pyjama._  
**Sakura:** Je peux y aller?  
**Shaolan:** Oui. Passe une bonne nuit...  
_Il lui donne une bise sur la joue._  
**Sakura:** Bonne nuit...  
_Shaolan lui sourit tendrement et va se coucher. Sakura rentre dans la salle de bain._  
**Sakura:** (les yeux remplis d'étoiles) Ce moment... je l'attend depuis si longtemps. Je suis tellement heureuse.  
**Shaolan:** _Quelle chance j'ai. Je suis avec celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Personne ne pourra me la prendre, personne ne volera mon ange._


	6. Le nouveau couple

****

Chapitre 6: Le nouveau couple

Le lendemain matin, chez Sakura

_Driiiiing!_  
**Sakura: **(endormie) Allez! Let's go! Une merveilleuse journée se prépare! (baillement)  
_Sakura s'habille et descend dans la cuisine manger quelques gâteaux. Elle regarde sa montre._  
**Sakura:** (étonnée) Je suis dans les temps? J'ai l'impression que ça ne m'est pas arrivée depuis des siècles. Je me demande pourquoi?

_¤Flashback¤¤_

**Shaolan:** Sakura...  
**Sakura:** Oui?  
_Elle s'assoit à côté de Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Je ... je... t'aime toujours...  
_Il devient rouge pivoine, et a envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Sakura devient presque aussi rouge que lui, et l'observe, silencieuse. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. _  
**Sakura:** Moi aussi Shaolan... Moi aussi je ressens la même chose pour toi.  
_Et ils commencent à s'embrasser._

_¤¤Fin du flashback¤_

**Sakura:** (dans les étoiles) Hanyaaan! Il m'a embrassé! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve!  
_Shaolan rentre dans la cuisine._  
**Shaolan:** Bonjour Sakura.  
_Il lui dépose un bisou au creux de l'oreille._  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Bonjour Shaolan.  
_Et elle lui rend sa bise sur ses lèvres. Kéro arrive dans la cuisine, en quête de biscuits, et voit nos héros "assez occupés". Il se dirige, furieux, dans la chambre de Sakura sans montrer sa présence._  
**Shaolan:** Tu t'es levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?  
**Sakura:** Rien. Je suis juste plus heureuse que d'habitude.  
_Elle lui sourit tendrement, à faire fondre Shaolan sur place._

Au chemin du lycée

_Sakura et Shaolan se tiennent par la main, en racontant leur amour l'un pour l'autre. En chemin, il rencontre quelqu'un, chargé de provisions._  
**Sakura et Shaolan:** Bonjour Yukito!  
**Yukito:** Sakura? Shaolan? Bonjour! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisés. Comment vous allez?  
**Shaolan:** Très bien.  
**Sakura:** Mieux que jamais et toi?  
**Yukito:** Ca va. Je viens juste faire un petit tour au centre pour acheter mon repas de ce midi. J'espère que j'ai pris assez de nourriture.  
_Sakura et Shaolan regardent avec étonnement les sacs de Yukito et deux grosses gouttes style manga se glissent derrière leur tête._  
**Sakura:** _Il n'a pas peur d'une indigestion? Il pourrait nourrir une vingtaine d'hommes avec tout ça! _  
**Shaolan:** _Au moins, il n'a pas perdu l'appétit... _  
**Yukito: **C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'occasion de vous voir souvent. Je n'ai même pas pu venir quand tu m'as invité Shaolan à cause d'un examen (_Auteur: voir Chapitre 3_). Ce soir, je suis libre. Comme on m'a dit que tu vis chez Sakura, je passerai vous voir si vous êtes d'accord.  
**Sakura:** C'est une excellente idée!  
**Shaolan:** Oui, ce serait génial.  
**Yukito:** Je vais vous laisser. Aussi, Sakura, ton frère rentrera un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.  
**Sakura:** Merci du renseignement Yukito.  
**Yukito: **Ce n'est rien. Bon, à plus tard!  
**Shaolan et Sakura:** A plus tard Yukito!  
_Yukito s'éloigne et nos deux héros reprennent leur chemin._  
**Shaolan:** Sakura?  
**Sakura: **Oui?  
**Shaolan:** Tu as encore des sentiments pour Yukito?  
**Sakura:** Non! Depuis bien longtemps! Ca reste un ami de Toya. Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux?  
**Shaolan:** (embarrassé) Non! Euh... je vérifiais... Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas resté à Tomoeda.  
_Sakura fait apparaître un sourire amusé._  
**Sakura:** Tu es tellement mignon quand tu fais cette tête-là.  
_Elle l'embrasse._

Au lycée

_Sakura et Shaolan rentrent dans la classe.  
_**Naoko:** C'est un exploit! La cloche n'a même pas encore sonné et vous êtes déjà arrivés!  
**Lika:** C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant.  
**Chiharu:** Ils ont remis des piles dans leur réveil!  
**Akira:** (à Yamazaki) Ils sont si en retard que ça, Sakura et Shaolan?  
**Yamazaki:** Oui, assez souvent.  
**Tomoyo:** Alors ma petite Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de te lever si tôt?  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Oh... rien! J'ai juste plus la pêche que d'habitude!  
_La cloche sonne._  
**Prof.Washio:** (qui rentre vivement, comme d'habitude dans la classe) Bonjour bonjour les enfants, asseyez-vous.  
Tout le monde s'assoit.  
**Prof. Washio:** Bien! Rendez moi tous les copies. On m'a expliqué qu'il y avait encore deux nouveaux dans la classe. Levez la main messieurs... Shijo et Hiiragizawa!  
_Les concernés n'ont à peine le temps de la lever que le professeur continue de parler. _  
**Prof.Washio:** Bien. Allez me voir à la fin des cours pour que je sache où vous en êtes dans votre programme.  
**Tomoyo:** (murmurant à Akira) Ne t'étonne pas s'il est tout le temps comme ça. La classe ne l'a jamais vu calme une seule fois, même dans la rue.  
**Akira:** Eh ben... Il faut lui donner des calments! Ca doit être épuisant de vivre comme lui.

A la récréation

_Sakura et Tomoyo discutent, seule, dans un coin de la cour._

****

Tomoyo: Il s'est passé quelque chose non?  
**Sakura:** Quelle chose?  
**Tomoyo:** Quand je t'ai posée la question quand tu es arrivée dans la classe, tu es devenue toute rouge.  
_Elle devient rouge tomate._  
**Tomoyo:** Comme maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
**Sakura:** (encore plus rouge) Euh... On a tout avoué... hier soir... Shaolan et moi...  
**Tomoyo:** C'est vrai? Mais c'est formidable! Comme je suis heureuse pour toi Sakura. Tu as trouvé celui que ton coeur a désigné. (ses yeux se remplissent d'étoiles) J'imagine déjà mes nouveaux films: "Sakura et Shaolan", les deux héros qui s'aiment et qui se battent pour la protection de Tomoeda et des cartes, en déjouant les tours maléfiques d'un sorcier abominable. C'est un bon titre non?  
_Sakura tombe à la renverse._  
**Sakura:** Tomoyo... Il faut que tu exagères toujours les choses.  
**Tomoyo:** C'est vrai que ça change: un peu de romance mettra plus de piquant dans mes films. Tu crois que Shaolan acceptera de mettre mes costumes?  
_Sakura retombe à la renverse._  
**Sakura:** Tomoyo...

Dans un autre coin de la cours, pendant ce temps là

_Shaolan et Eriol discutent_.  
**Eriol:** Alors, il y a des problèmes à Tomoeda. Vous n'aviez pas eu trop de soucis par les attaques de Konoe?  
**Shaolan:** Non, ça a été. Mais, ce n'est pas si simple. Il masque bien son aura et il peut attaquer à tout moment.  
**Eriol:** C'est vrai que c'est embêtant.  
**Shaolan:** Tu es puissant toi. Tu saurais pas mieux où il se cache Konoe?  
**Eriol:** Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Sakura est l'ultime maîtresse des cartes. Son niveau a dépassé Clow Lead, donc, largement le mien. De plus, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes pouvoirs depuis un certains temps. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité contre Konoe.  
**Shaolan:** (surpris) Quoi? Mais pourquoi? C'est à cause de quoi exactement?  
**Eriol:** Je ne sais pas mais, ce n'est pas à cause de Konoe. Je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est pas lui. Ca m'est arrivé en Angleterre, donc, ça ne peut pas être lui.  
**Shaolan:** Mais, si tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, pourquoi tu es revenu?  
_La cloche sonne._  
**Eriol:** Il est temps de rentrer en classe. D'après notre emploi du temps, on a cours de sports.  
_Il commence à avancer, mais Shaolan le retient par la manche._  
**Shaolan:** Je répète: pourquoi tu es revenu, ici, au Japon ?  
_Eriol prend une grande inspiration et hésite. Sa voix prit un ton plus grave._  
**Eriol:** Je dois prendre ce qui devrait m'appartenir à moi seul. Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît?  
_Shaolan le relâche, ne comprenant pas sa réponse._

A midi

_Différents groupe d'élèves s'assoient sur la pelouse du lycée, et commencent à déballer leur panier repas. Yamazaki, Naoko, Lika, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Akira et les jumeaux s'installent. Akira aperçoit non loin de là, Sakura et Shaolan à l'ombre d'un arbre._  
**Akira:** Il y a Sakura et Shaolan là-bas. Si on n'allait plutôt avec eux? Ca à l'air d'un coin sympa.  
**Tomoyo:** A mon avis, ils préfèrent être un peu seuls.  
**Lika:** Oui. Si tu te ramènes, tu ne risques pas d'être accueilli chaleureusement.  
**Yamazaki:** Vous saviez que jadis ...  
**Chiharu:** (en lui tordant le cou) Arrête de dire des bêtises toi!  
_Akira s'assoit, comme tous les autres, sans rajouter un mot, mais ne comprenant rien pour autant._

Du côté de Shaolan et de Sakura

**Sakura:** Encore merci pour ton aide en mathématiques hier. Sans toi, ma note ne serait pas très brillante.  
**Shaolan:** Arrête! Ca me faisait plaisir de t'aider. Te coucher tard pour cet exercice, c'est stupide.  
**Sakura:** N'empêche, tu es le plus merveilleux garçon que je connaisse.  
**Shaolan:** (avec quelques traits rouge) Bah. Il ne te faut pas grand chose pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de génial.  
**Sakura:** Mais tu es génial.  
_Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue._  
**Shaolan:** (plus rouge que jamais) Je ne pense pas que tu aies l'autorisation de faire des bisous, comme ça, dans le lycée.  
**Sakura:** Si! Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous donner des heures de colle.  
**Shaolan:** (il s'approche de Sakura, et lui murmure à l'oreille) Justement. Si tu continues, c'est moi qui risque de t'embrasser. Et je ne penses pas que mes baisers soient permis ici.  
_Sakura devient écarlate, et sourit à Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Sinon, tu as parlé de quoi avec Tomoyo à la récréation?  
**Sakura:** Oh... Rien de spécial. Elle se demandait si tu pouvais essayer ses costumes.  
_Une goutte style manga se glisse derrière la tête de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** Et toi avec Eriol?  
**Shaolan:** On a discuté au sujet de Konoe. Et apparemment, Eriol n'a plus ses pouvoirs et ne peut rien faire pour nous aider.  
**Sakura:** Mais pourquoi?  
**Shaolan:** On l'ignore tous les deux. Mais d'après lui, ce n'est pas à cause de Konoe, et il l'a l'air d'insister là-dessus. Il est revenu juste pour prendre quelque chose.  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu prendre?  
**Shaolan:** Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais tu connais Eriol. Il est très bizarre par moment.  
**Sakura:** Peut être, mais je le trouve très gentil.  
**Shaolan:** Mouais... On peut dire ça comme ça.  
**Sakura:** Tu n'es pas en train de refaire une crise de jalousie?  
**Shaolan:** (embarrassé) Mais nan! Je suis jaloux de personne! (il reprend son calme) Ah si, de quelqu'un et ça commence à m'énerver.  
**Sakura:** De qui?  
**Shaolan:** De toi! Regarde: tu es beaucoup plus gentille et beaucoup plus belle comme moi.  
**Sakura:** C'est normal que tu sois jaloux alors.  
**Shaolan**: Tu n'es pas en train de te lancer des fleurs?  
**Sakura:** Si, rien pour que tu arrêtes de me dire des compliments. Car l'être le plus gentil et beau sur cette Terre, je sais que c'est toi.  
_Shaolan, les joues rouges, mange son sandwich, sous le regard attendris de Sakura._

A la sortie de l'école

_Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan prennent le chemin du retour._  
**Sakura:** Demain, c'est férié! Je pourrai faire la grasse matinée. J'aurai aussi mon Shaolan toute la journée! (elle rougit et des coeurs remplacent ses yeux)  
**Tomoyo:** Est-ce que vous pourriez venir demain après-midi chez moi?  
**Shaolan:** Bien sûr.  
**Sakura:** Pas de problème.  
**Tomoyo:** Vous accepterez peut être d'essayer mes nouveaux costumes! Vous serez si romantiques dedans! Alala! (Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, elle pense à des pauses de Sakura et de Shaolan, côte à côte, habillés de différents costumes.)  
**Shaolan:** (murmurant à Sakura) Tu lui as parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier?  
**Sakura:** (murmurant à son tour) Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien cacher à Tomoyo.  
**Voix:** Tiens, bonjour Sakura! Bonjour Shaolan! Bonjour Tomoyo!  
**Sakura:** Yukito!  
**Tomoyo:** Bonjour Yukito!  
**Shaolan:** Bonjour Yukito!  
**Sakura:** Tu ne devais pas aller à la maison?  
**Yukito:** Si mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. Je dois retourner travailler bientôt. Je suis désolé.  
**Sakura:** C'est dommage.  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
**Yukito:** Mais tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** Si. On pourrait aller au parc du roi pingouin. Il est juste à 50 mètres. On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, à moins que ton travail presse.  
**Yukito:** J'ai une bonne demi-heure. Je pense que je ne serais pas en retard.

Au parc du roi pingouin

_Sakura, Yukito, Shaolan et Tomoyo s'assoient._  
**Sakura:** Tu peux te montrer Yue. Il y a personne dans les environs.  
_Yukito ferme les yeux, s'élèvent du sol et deux grandes ailes l'enveloppent, le sceau de Clow Lead en dessous de ses pieds. Puis, les ailes s'écartent et Yue apparaît. _  
**Yue:** Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas revu.  
**Sakura:** C'est normal. Yukito est très occupé en ce moment.  
**Yue:** Pourquoi doit-on me parler?  
_Shaolan explique l'histoire, du début à la fin, et les différentes attaques de Konoe._  
**Yue:** Un ennemi de Clow Lead? Comment se fait-il que je ne sais rien de lui et que je ne sens pas son aura?  
**Shaolan:** Il doit être très puissant pour le masquer, et Clow Lead n'a pas voulu embêter ses deux gardiens en parlant de lui.  
**Yue:** Il faut se mettre sur ses gardes. Je risque de ne pas assurer ta protection Sakura à cause du travail de Yukito. Mais j'essaierai d'être présent le plus souvent possible.  
_Soudain, la terre se met à trembler sous leurs pieds. _  
**Tomoyo:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Sakura:** On dirait un tremblement de terre!  
_Une crevasse se forme dans le sol et se dirige vers eux._  
**Sakura:** Yue! Prend Tomoyo et Shaolan avec toi!  
_Yue exécute les ordres, et se retrouve à quatre mètres du sol avec, sans difficultés, Shaolan et Tomoyo dans les bras. Celle-ci, bien entendue, réussie à prendre sa caméra de son sac et filme la scène._  
**Sakura:** Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
Carte du vol!  
_Une paire d'ailes apparaît sur le dos de la maîtresse des cartes. Mais elle a à peine le temps de s'envoler que deux solides lianes provenant de la crevasse s'enroulent sur ses deux bras. Sakura essaye de se débattre de toute ses forces, en battant des ailes, mais les lianes la font avancer petit à petit vers la crevasse. Elle ne peut pas utiliser la magie d'une carte à cause de ses poignés ficelés par ces plantes grimpantes._  
**Tomoyo:** Sakura!  
_Yue pose Shaolan à terre pour pouvoir attaquer à distance les plantes, mais se rend compte que la tâche n'est pas facile: les plantes essayent d'utiliser Sakura comme bouclier humain pendant qu'elles continuent de la tirer._  
**Shaolan:** Je vais aider Sakura. Prends soin de Tomoyo!  
_Shaolan prend son épée et court vers Sakura._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan! Je n'arrive pas à me libérer de ces lianes!  
**Shaolan: **Dieu du vent! Viens à mon aide!  
_Un vent fort souffle face à Sakura et l'élève dans le ciel comme un cerf-volant, ce qui permet de donner plus de difficultés à la créature de la tirer._  
**Shaolan:** Dieu du feu! Viens à mon aide!  
_Des flammes brûlent les lianes qui entourent les poignées de Sakura. La maîtresse des cartes est enfin libérée et utilise sa clé._  
**Sakura:** Carte de la terre!  
_La carte recouvre la crevasse. Les lianes, enterrées, s'avouent vaincues et disparaissent._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan!  
_Elle retransforme sa clé et saute au cou du chasseur de cartes._  
**Sakura:** (à moitié en sanglot) Merci Shaolan. J'avais tellement peur! J'arrivais plus à utiliser mes cartes... J'avais cru que j'allais finir dans ce trou...  
**Shaolan: **Calme toi. Calme. Tout est fini.  
_Il enlace Sakura et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis, ils se tournent et découvrent l'objectif de Tomoyo à un mètre d'eux. Shaolan et Sakura font un mouvement de recule, les joues rouges écarlates._  
**Shaolan:** (terriblement gêné) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
**Tomoyo:** Vous étiez tellement mignons. Je ne pouvais pas manquer ce plan!  
**Sakura:** (désespérée, avec une goutte style manga glisse derrière sa tête) Tomoyo...  
_Yue regarde la scène, indifférent. _  
**Yue:** Tout va bien apparemment.  
**Sakura:** Oui. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Yue.  
**Yue:** Moi aussi cela m'a fait plaisir. J'essayerais d'être plus présent pour mieux te défendre de ces attaques.  
_Il laisse apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire, et se retransforme sous son autre apparence._  
**Yukito:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? (il regarde sa montre) Déjà? Je vais être en retard! Désolé mais je dois me sauver. Au revoir!  
**Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo:** Au revoir Yukito!  
_Et il se met à courir pour rattraper le temps perdu._  
**Voix:** Tomoyo!  
_Tout le monde se retourne et aperçoit Akira essoufflé._  
**Akira:** Tu avais oublié ton livre de sciences sur ta table. Je voulais te le rapporter.  
**Tomoyo:** Oh! Merci Akira! C'est très gentil.  
_Sakura regarde la tête de Shaolan. Il n'était pas réjoui de la présence d'Akira._  
**Shaolan:** _Il vient pile après l'attaque. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas normal ce gars-là. Il faut qu'on se méfie de lui. _  
**Sakura:** Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer chez nous. N'est-ce pas Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** Ok.  
**Tomoyo:** Au revoir!  
**Sakura et Shaolan:** Au revoir!  
**Akira:** Au revoir!  
_Sakura et Shaolan s'éloignent. Tomoyo commence à partir de son côté._  
**Akira:** Tomoyo?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui?  
**Akira:** Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble? J'ai étudié le plan de Tomoeda hier soir, et j'ai vu que ta maison était sur ma route. Nous pourrions faire le chemin ensemble si tu veux bien?  
**Tomoyo:** Bien sûr! Ca me ferait très plaisir.  
_Ils se mettent à marcher._  
**Akira:** J'ai vu que Shaolan et Sakura sont très proches. Ils sont ensemble?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui, et je trouve qu'on ne peut pas trouver un meilleur couple que celui-ci dans notre lycée.  
**Akira:** Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.  
**Tomoyo:** Quoi?  
**Akira:** C'est Shaolan. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, et pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal. Tu le sais toi?  
**Tomoyo:** Je pense que Shaolan ne t'aime pas car tu pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un.  
**Akira:** (surpris) A quelqu'un? Mais je ne connais personne ici! Et puis, je ne suis pas d'une nature à me battre et ni un fou dangeureux!  
**Tomoyo:** C'est seulement mon avis, je me trompe peut être. Si tu es sympathique avec lui, tout se passera bien. _Shaolan n'est pas d'une nature très méchante. Il est juste soupçonneux. Il faut le pardonner.  
Elle s'arrête devant son portail._  
**Akira:** C'est chez toi? C'est immense! C'est un château?  
**Tomoyo:** Juste une maison. Tu pourras venir demain après midi si tu veux. Sakura et Shaolan seront sûrement là eux aussi.  
**Akira:** J'essayerais de venir alors.  
_Une fleur tombe sur la tête de Tomoyo. Akira la prend._  
**Tomoyo:** Une fleur de cerisier. J'adore son parfum. Tu l'as déjà senti?  
_Akira la sent._  
**Akira:** C'est vrai que c'est une belle fleur.  
_Il la met derrière l'oreille de Tomoyo._  
**Akira:** Ca te va bien.  
_La fleur retombe sur l'épaule de Tomoyo. Akira essaye de la remettre à sa place, mais continue de retomber. Il multiplie ses tentatives, mais il n'obtient aucun succès._  
**Tomoyo:** Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne tient pas. Ne soit pas si déterminé.  
_Akira essaye une dernière fois, et réussit._  
**Akira:** Et voilà. Mon chef d'oeuvre est terminé.  
_Tomoyo lui sourit, et Akira lui en fait autant._  
**Akira:** Alors... A demain peut être.  
**Tomoyo:** Oui. A demain Akira.  
_Akira continue sa route et Tomoyo rentre chez elle._

Au pas de la porte de la maison de Sakura

**Sakura:** Tu n'avais pas l'air content qu'Akira soit venu nous voir tout à l'heure. Je me trompe?  
**Shaolan:** A mon avis, il a un rapport avec Konoe.  
**Sakura:** Je trouve que tu exagères un peu. Tu ne le connais même pas.  
**Shaolan**: Je sais...  
_Il lui fait des petits baisers dans le cou._  
**Shaolan:** ...mais j'essaye de protèger au maximum mon petit ange du danger.  
_Il la fait reculer, en continuant ses petits baisers, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se retrouve le dos contre la porte._  
**Sakura:** (en scrutant partout) Tu crois que c'est le moment? Si mon frère arrive, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver!  
**Shaolan:** T'aimer est un crime? Si ça l'est, je préfère être le principal coupable.  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Shaolan...  
_Elle embrasse tendrement les lèvres du chasseur de cartes, mais son coude fait tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et la porte s'ouvre. Sakura perd l'équilibre, et entraîne Shaolan dans sa chute. Sakura se trouve allongée par terre, Shaolan au-dessus d'elle._  
**Shaolan:** Ca va? Tu n'as rien de cassé?  
**Sakura:** Non. Tout va bien.  
**Toya:** (en regardant furieusement la position de Shaolan) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma soeur toi?  
_Il prend Shaolan par le col._  
**Sakura:** Toya! Arrête! Il ne m'a rien fait! Lâche-le!  
_Toya, en rage, obéit à sa soeur._  
**Toya:** (en rage) Tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire ce que tu as fait.  
_Il monte les escaliers et rentre dans sa chambre en claquant violemment sa porte._  
**Sakura:** Il ne t'a pas fait mal?  
**Shaolan:** Non. Mais, sans vouloir t'offenser, ton frère est un malade.  
**Sakura:** Je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait réagir comme ça.  
**Shaolan:** De toute façon, il ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé. Ne faisons pas tout un livre là-dessus. Je vais faire la vaisselle d'hier. C'est moi qui cuisine, c'est moi qui nettoie les plats. C'est ma règle.  
**Sakura:** Tu veux de l'aide?  
**Shaolan:** Non, ça ira. J'aurai tout fini dans 10 minutes.  
**Sakura:** Merci Shaolan. Je vais monter dans ma chambre.  
_Elle se dirige dans sa chambre et voit Kérobéros en train de jouer, comme d'habitude, aux jeux vidéos._  
**Sakura:** Bonjour mon petit Kéro!  
**Kéro:** (triste) Bonjour Sakura.  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
**Kéro:** (Il met son jeu en mode "pause") Toi et le gamin... Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup mais... je ne l'apprécie pas trop.  
**Sakura:** Mais Shaolan est gentil, intelligent et adorable. Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
**Kéro:** J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas sympa avec nous. C'est vrai qu'il m'a traité de peluche, mais ce n'est pas la cause principale. C'est surtout quand il te rabaissait. Il n'arrêtait pas de te dire "tu es faible", "tu n'as attrapé que ça comme carte? C'est pitoyable!" et etc. S'il a été méchant avec toi une fois, il sera capable de refaire. Et ça se voit que tu l'aimes comme une folle: tu n'as plus que le mot "Shaolan" en tête et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.  
**Sakura:** Mais ça a changé depuis! Regarde: j'ai attrapé toute les cartes, Shaolan et moi nous avons évolué et nous nous aimons. Pourquoi il me ferait ça?  
**Kéro:** Je ne le sens pas. Un peu comme ton grand frère. Je suis ton gardien et, sur tous les fronts, je veux te protéger.  
**Sakura:** Tu es vraiment un petit Kéro d'amour! (elle le prend dans ses bras) Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que moi et Shaolan, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Ca doit être dur pour toi aussi. Je devrais passer plus de temps avec toi: tu es tout seul toute la journée.  
**Kéro:** Je vais essayer moi aussi de faire des efforts pour supporter le morv... euh... le gamin.  
_Driiiiiing! (téléphone)_  
**Sakura:** Je vais répondre.  
_Sakura décroche le téléphone._  
**Sakura:** Allô?  
**Voix:** Allô Sakura? C'est Tomoyo.  
**Sakura:** Bonsoir Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo: **Bonsoir Sakura. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Shaolan s'il te plaît? C'est au sujet de son appartement.  
**Sakura: **Bien sûr.(elle s'adresse à Shaolan) Shaolan, Tomoyo veut te parler au téléphoner. Je vais continuer la vaisselle, il ne te reste plus qu'une assiette.  
**Shaolan:** Merci Sakura. (Il prend le téléphone) Bonsoir Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo:** Bonsoir Shaolan. Je t'appelle pour ton appartement.  
**Shaolan:** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il y a un problème?  
**Tomoyo:** Non, tout va très bien. C'est juste pour te dire que les réparations sont finies.  
**Shaolan:** (surpris) Déjà?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui. Moi même ça m'a surpris. Ma mère vient de me dire la nouvelle. Ta clé a été confié au concierge de l'immeuble. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demandé.  
**Shaolan:** Merci beaucoup Tomoyo mais...  
**Tomoyo:** Mais tu as envie de rester encore un peu avec Sakura non?  
**Shaolan:** (les joues rouges) Oui. Je me sens bien avec elle. Tu ne lui diras rien s'il te plaît?  
**Tomoyo:** Motus et bouche cousue. Tu peux me faire confiance.  
**Shaolan:** Merci Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo:** A demain Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** A demain Tomoyo.  
_Il raccroche le téléphone._  
**Sakura:** (en train de laver l'évier) Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton appartement?  
**Shaolan:** Oh... Rien de très grave. Tomoyo m'a dit que les travaux ont très bien avancés.  
_Il lui donne un bisou sur la bouche, puis remonte dans la chambre de Toya en espérant de toutes ses forces que la colère du grand frère soit tombée._


	7. Doutes sur Akira

****

Chapitre 7: Doutes sur Akira

_Sakura se trouve dans le parc du roi pingouin. Il fait nuit, tout est calme et désert. Elle se promène. Pourquoi? Elle ne sait trop rien. En sortant du parc, elle voit une ombre sur le toit d'un immeuble. Même de loin, elle distingue sa forme masculine. Qui est-il? Elle ne sait trop rien mais... cette sillhouette... elle est familière... elle la connaît... . Il s'approche, mais en gardant toujours cette distance qui les sépare qui empêche la maîtresse des cartes de distinguer ses traits. Les rayons du clair de lune mais en valeur les reflets de ses verres de lunettes, lui donnant un aspect inquiétant. Il fait apparaître un sourire sarcastique, ne présageant rien de bon._  
**Inconnu:** Profite de ta journée. Ton protecteur ne sera pas toujours à tes côtés.  
_Brusquement, Sakura se réveille, des gouttes de sueurs sur son front. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit son gardien qui dort paisiblement._  
**Sakura:** Ouf... Ce n'est qu'un rêve...  
_Elle se lève, s'habille et descend les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, elle retrouve Toya, Fujitaka et Shaolan à table._  
**Toya:** Eh bien! Tu as mis du temps de te lever godzilla. Heureusement que ton appétit de monstre t'a fait venir.  
**Sakura:** (furieuse) Grrrr...  
_Elle s'avance vers son père et lui dépose une bise sur la joue._  
**Sakura: **Bonjour papa.  
**Fujitaka:** Bonjour ma chérie.  
**Sakura: **Bonjour Shaolan.  
_Elle fait également un baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon. Shaolan ne peut s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sous le regard foudroyant de Toya._  
**Shaolan:** Bonjour Sakura. Tu as bien dormi?  
_Elle pense à son rêve et à cet individu._  
**Sakura:** _Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve._ (elle lui répond après quelques instants d'un ton rassurant)Très bien, merci. Bonjour Toya.  
_Elle va ensuite embrasser la photo de sa mère défunte, s'assoit à sa place et commence à grignoter quelques tartines. _  
**Toya:** Et moi? Je sens le pâté? J'ai pas le droit à un bisou?  
**Sakura:** (moqueuse) Après m'avoir traitée de monstre? Tu peux toujours courir.

_Après le repas, Sakura retourne dans sa chambre._  
**Kéro:** Bonjour Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Bonjour mon petit Kéro! Tiens, je t'ai ramené quelques tartines.  
**Kéro:** (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Ooooooh! Merci Sakura! Tu es vraiment la fille la plus chouette de la Terre! (il commence à les dévorer)  
**Sakura:** Petit goinfre, va!  
**Kéro:** (la bouche pleine) Non, affamé!  
_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre._  
**Sakura:** Oui?  
_Shaolan rentre._  
**Shaolan:** Je ne te dérange pas?  
**Kéro:** Ouais! Beaucoup! On est en train de me nourrir!  
**Shaolan:** Tu es sûr que c'est si important que ça?  
**Kéro:** Oh que oui!  
_Shaolan laisse échapper une goutte d'eau style manga derrière sa tête, en soupirant._  
**Sakura:** C'est Kéro... (en soupirant autant que Shaolan)  
**Shaolan:** Sakura, avant d'aller chez Tomoyo, on pourrait manger dans le centre ville, non?  
**Sakura:** (heureuse) C'est une très bonne idée!  
**Kéro:** On ira dans quel restaurant?  
**Sakura:** Kéro... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas venir!  
**Kéro:** Eh! Moi aussi je veux sortir, m'éclater, m'amuser, et tout et tout!  
**Shaolan:** Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible de cacher ta panse.  
**Kéro:** (énervé) Répète si tu l'oses gamin!  
_Shaolan lui sourit gentiment, au lieu de répondre à sa réplique. Kérobéros, en lisant dans son regard, comprend qu'il veut commencer à faire une pause dans leurs querelles. Sans doute parce qu'il est avec Sakura. Kérobéros se calme et lui répond du même sourire, comme s'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, enfin... pour ce moment exceptionnel._  
**Shaolan:** (à Sakura) Tu veux qu'on parte maintenant?  
**Sakura:** Je veux bien.  
**Kéro:** (en suppliant) Emmenez moi avec vous!  
**Shaolan:** Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.  
**Sakura:** Je te ramènerai des chocolats.  
**Kéro:** Vrai?  
**Sakura: **Promis. Nous n'oublierons pas de venir te chercher pour aller chez Tomoyo.  
**Kéro:** Il ne manquerait plus que ça!  
**Sakura:** A plus tard.  
**Shaolan:** A tout à l'heure.  
**Kéro:** Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas mes chocolats!  
_Le couple descend les escaliers. Au moment où Shaolan ouvre la porte d'entrée, Toya, en train de faire la vaisselle, intervient._  
**Toya:** (soupçonneux) Où vous allez comme ça?  
**Shaolan:** On va au centre ville.  
**Sakura:** On va faire un tour et y manger. On repassera pour aller chercher un truc avant d'aller chez Tomoyo.  
_Toya, impuissant, lance des éclairs à Shaolan, du genre "tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher comme la dernière fois". Shaolan fait comme s'il l'ignorait, et sort de la maison avec la maîtresse des cartes._

Au centre ville

_Sakura et Shaolan se promène en se tenant la main dans les rues piétonnes envahies de mondes et de boutiques de toutes sortes. Ils regardent les gens, les magasins en s'arrêtant dans quelques-uns pour voir leurs marchandises, et, bien entendu, leur âme sœur, en se donnant quelques baisers. Après plus d'une heure de ballade, ils rentrent dans une petite boutique. L'homme qui la tenait était âgée d'environ une quarantaine d'année, grands avec des cheveux gris. Ses lunettes noires cachaient ses yeux et lui donnait un air assez mystérieux._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan! Regarde ce bracelet, bleu avec quelques motifs blanc! Je suis sûre que Tomoyo l'adorerait!  
**Vendeur:** Voulez-vous l'acheter?  
**Sakura:** Oui, s'il vous plaît monsieur.  
**Vendeur:** D'accord.  
_L'homme soulève la plaque de verre qui protégeait les bijoux. En observant ses gestes, Sakura repère un autre bracelet magnifique, rose avec des petites perles violettes. Elle retourne ensuite au comptoir pour payer le cadeau de Tomoyo._  
**Vendeur: **Voulez-vous que je fasse le papier - cadeaux?  
**Sakura:** Oui s'il vous plaît.  
_Pendant que Sakura attend le vendeur qui s'est dirigé dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher les rubans pour le cadeau, Shaolan regarde le bracelet que Sakura admirait._  
**Shaolan:** (en s'adressant au vendeur qui revient derrière le comptoir) Excusez-moi, puis-je acheté ce bracelet?  
**Vendeur:** Bien entendu.  
_Sakura reconnaît aussitôt le bijou que porte l'homme entre ses doigts._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan...  
**Shaolan:** (en prenant le bijou et en le mettant à son poignet) Je te l'offre. J'ai vu que tu l'adorais.  
**Sakura:** (gênée) Mais... Ca ira,...  
**Shaolan:** Il n'y a pas de "mais". J'insiste. Cela me fait plaisir.  
_Il lui met son bracelet et l'embrasse au creux de l'oreille, faisant de Sakura la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde._  
**Sakura:** Merci Shaolan.  
_Il lui répond d'un doux sourire._

_Après être sortis de la boutique, Sakura et Shaolan arrivent dans une rue remplie d'une multitude de restaurants: japonais, italien, marocain, français,... . Ils regardent les menus et prennent le choix d'un petit restaurant japonais à l'air sympathique. Tout d'un coup, Sakura se frappe le front._  
**Sakura:** J'ai oublié le cadeau de Tomoyo dans la boutique de tout à l'heure! Attend moi ici et va réserver la table Shaolan. Je reviens tout de suite!  
_Et elle repart dans la direction opposée. En suivant les désirs de sa bien aimée, il choisit la table et commande les boissons. Shaolan attend. Il regarde sa montre: dix minutes que Sakura est partie._  
**Shaolan:** _Elle va arriver._  
_Vingt minutes plus tard._  
**Shaolan:** (inquiet) _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?_  
_Trente minutes se sont écoulées._  
**Shaolan:** (qui commence à paniquer) _Bon sang! Il faut que j'aille la chercher!_  
_Soudain, Sakura arrive essoufflée, remarquée par tous les clients du restaurant. _  
**Sakura:** (en s'asseyant sur sa chaise) Excuse-moi Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps?  
**Sakura:** Je tenais à t'offrir ceci.  
_Elle lui montre un bracelet masculin, vert et en bois (auteur: désolé mais je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les descriptions de bijoux --'_ ).  
**Sakura:** Quand j'ai repris le paquet pour Tomoyo, j'ai remarqué des bracelets masculins. Je voulais absolument t'en acheter un. Le choix était tellement difficile que j'ai cru y passer une éternité. Puis je me suis rappelée que ta couleur préférée était le vert. J'espère qu'il te plaît...  
**Shaolan:** Beaucoup, je le trouve super.  
_Il le met à son poignet et le regarde émerveillé_.  
**Shaolan:** Je ne l'enlèverais jamais. Tu as ma parole.  
_Il lui prend ses mains douces et dépose une infinité de bisous, faisant rougir les joues de Sakura._  
**Sakura:** Pareille pour moi. Tant que je t'aimerais, je garderais le mien, promis.  
_Elle lui sourit à faire fondre et Shaolan lui répond de même._  
_Après un bon repas, notre couple reprend leur chemin en prenant Kérobéros chez les Kinomoto, et reparte chez Tomoyo._

Chez Tomoyo

_Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Kéro s'installent dans le salon._  
**Sakura:** (émerveillée) Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ta maison Tomoyo. On dirait un château.  
**Tomoyo:** N'exagérons rien. Sinon, comment s'est passé votre journée?  
**Kéro:** (fier) Moi, j'ai vaincu le dernier boss du jeu "Fight"!  
**Tomoyo:** Je suis contente que tu aies réussi à finir ce jeu mon petit Kéro. Et vous deux?  
**Shaolan:** On s'est baladé dans le centre ville et on y a mangé.  
**Sakura:** Zut! Ton cadeau! Je l'ai laissé dans l'entrée. Je vais le chercher.  
_Elle s'en va, et Kéro commence à partir dans sa direction._  
**Tomoyo:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kéro?  
**Kéro:** Il faut que je vérifie si elle m'a acheté mes chocolats! Sakura me l'avait promis!  
**Shaolan:** (tout bas et ironique) Ventre à pattes...  
**Kéro:** (sur le même ton que Shaolan) Morveux...  
_Il s'éloigna. Shaolan et Tomoyo restent seuls._  
**Tomoyo**: Tu restes toujours chez Sakura?  
_Shaolan hoche la tête_.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu vas repartir quand à ton avis?  
**Shaolan:** Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie en tout cas, mais je compte rester encore un peu.  
**Tomoyo:** Vous allez très bien ensemble.  
_Shaolan lui sourit, les joues rouges._  
**Tomoyo:** (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) En vous voyant tous les deux, je suis de plus en plus décidée à faire un film racontant vos exploits épiques et votre amour l'un pour l'autre...  
_Tomoyo commence à rêver de tous ses futures costumes pour son nouveau projet, tandis que le chasseur de cartes laisse couler une goutte style manga derrière sa tête. Sakura réapparaît avec le cadeau pour son amie, et Kéro, volant à travers la pièce avec sa tête plongée dans la boîte de chocolats._  
**Sakura:** (en lui tendant le cadeau) J'espère qu'il te plaira.  
_Tomoyo l'ouvre._  
**Tomoyo:** Oh! Il est magnifique! Merci mais... Tu n'aurais pas dû...  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr que si. Je savais qu'il te ferait plaisir.  
_Tomoyo met son nouveau bijou au poignet, heureuse._  
**Tomoyo:** Je vais ramener le thé. Je crois qu'il est près.  
_Elle part dans la cuisine._  
**Sakura: **J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée avec toi Shaolan.  
_Ils se sourient. Shaolan commencent à lui caresser ses mains. Sakura avance son visage vers le sien, et... Kéro intervient. _  
**Kéro:** Eh oh! Vous croyez que c'est le moment?  
**Shaolan:** (agacé) Ca l'est quand on veut, peluche volante!  
**Kéro:** Répète encore un peu pour que je t'aplatisse!  
**Tomoyo:** (en rigolant, revenant avec un plateau remplis de petits fours, une cafetière fumante et quatre tasses) Vous ne changerez ja...  
_Soudain, son visage devient inexpressif. Sa tête se baisse, ses bras laissent tomber tout ce qu'elle portait: le thé se répend sur le tapis, le service en porcelaine se retrouve en mille morceaux. _  
**Sakura:** (dans tous ses états) Tomoyo!  
**Kéro:** (affolé) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive!  
**Shaolan:** (en lui tenant les épaules comme s'il avait peur qu'elle fasse une chute) Est-ce que ça va?  
_Tomoyo relève sa tête. Son visage reste toujours inexpressif laisse ouvrir des grands yeux, qui était d'un regard si doux, deviennent vides, sans regard. Les autres commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter._  
**Shaolan: **Tomoyo!  
_La concernée repousse violemment Shaolan sur plusieurs mètres, ce qui était impressionnant pour une fille qui semblait si fragile et calme, prend un chandelier et attaque tout ce qui bouge._  
**Sakura:** Tomoyo! C'est nous! Que t'arrive-t-il!  
_Tomoyo, toujours aussi indifférente, faillit fendre en deux le crâne de son amie, qui se baisse juste à temps pour éviter son coup._  
**Kéro:** Tomoyo n'est pas dans son état normal! Il faut faire quelque chose!  
**Sakura:** Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
Carte du bouclier!  
_La carte protège Sakura, Shaolan et le gardien dans une sphère protectrice. Déchaînée, Tomoyo continue de frapper sans se soucier qu'elle est impuissante._  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Tomoyo... Mais que t'arrive-t-il bon sang?... Mais que se passe-t-il !…  
**Shaolan:** (la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler) Calme-toi. On trouvera une solution.  
**Kéro:** Il ne faut pas rester les bras croisés. Réfléchissons...  
_Sakura observe son amie, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle aperçoit alors quelque chose d'anormale. _  
**Sakura:** (reprenant courage) Son bracelet! Il a sans doute une influence magique sur Tomoyo! (en s'adressant à Kéro et à Shaolan) Dès que je fais disparaître la carte du bouclier, dispersez-vous!  
_Kéro et Shaolan se tiennent prêt au signal de Sakura, tandis que Tomoyo continue de frapper._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'arbre!  
_Les prisonniers de la sphère s'échappent et évitent de justesse les attaques de Tomoyo. Les lianes de la carte la ligote. Tomoyo se débat comme un diable dans de l'eau bénite.  
_**Sakura:** Carte de l'épée!  
_En faisant très attention de ne pas la blesser, elle coupe le bracelet de son poignet, et tombe sur le sol. La carte de l'épée et de l'arbre reprennent leur forme dans la main de leur maîtresse. Les prunelles des yeux de Tomoyo réapparaissent. Tomoyo, comme étant amnésique pendant sa furie, contemple le carnage de la pièce._  
**Tomoyo:** Que... Que s'est-il passé?...  
**Sakura:** (en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurs) Tomoyo! J'ai eu tellement peur...  
**Tomoyo:** Calme-toi. Il n'y a rien à craindre.  
_Shaolan regarde la scène, soulagé de la délivrance de Tomoyo. Il regarde pendant une fraction la fenêtre et... constate qu'il y a quelqu'un qui les observe! Il se précipite furieux dans la direction du malheureux, sous les regards surpris de Kéro, Sakura et Tomoyo. Il le prend par le col et reconnaît aussitôt... Akira?_  
**Shaolan:** C'est toi qui lui a fait ça!  
**Akira:** (terrifié) Je n'ai rien fait! Je n'ai rien vu! Je viens juste d'arriver!  
_Sakura et Tomoyo interviennent, alors que Kéro se cache derrière un fauteuil._  
**Sakura:** Que se passe-t-il?  
**Tomoyo:** Akira?  
**Shaolan:** (toujours en le tenant) Tu es envoyé par Kei Konoe! Avoue-le!  
**Akira:** Je n'ai rien fait! Et je ne suis pas envoyé par ton "machi-chosoe"!  
**Shaolan:** (agressif) Menteur!  
**Sakura:** Lâche-le Shaolan!  
**Tomoyo:** S'il te plaît Shaolan! Il n'y est pour rien!  
_Shaolan obéit. Akira reprend son souffle, et remet ses lunettes droites._  
**Tomoyo:** Je l'avait invité hier. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu.  
**Akira:** Le portail était ouvert et je ne savais pas par où était l'entrée. Quand je suis arrivé près de la fenêtre, j'ai vu seulement Sakura en train de pleurer dans les bras de Tomoyo.  
_En voyant la tête de Shaolan, prêt à frapper Akira, Sakura commence à décider de partir pour limiter les dégâts._  
**Sakura: **Euh... Je crois que nous devrions nous en aller. Nous avons des choses à faire chez nous. Contente de t'avoir revu Akira. Au revoir.  
**Shaolan:** (toujours aussi furieux) Au revoir Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo:** Au revoir.  
**Akira:** (ne comprenant plus rien) Au revoir.  
_Sakura sort de chez Tomoyo, en cachant discrètement Kérobéros sous son manteau._  
**Sakura:** Tu n'aurais pas dû parler aussi violemment à Akira !  
**Shaolan:** (révolté) Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il n'y est pour rien! Je te dis qu'il nous observait!  
**Kéro:** (en sortant sa tête de la poche de manteau de Sakura) Pour une fois, le gamin a raison. (Shaolan lui lance un regard foudroyant) Cet Akira ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
**Sakura:** Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas croire qu'il fait parti du clan Konoe.  
**Shaolan:** Méfions nous quand même.  
_Sakura songe à son rêve. Et si ce garçon était Akira? Pour enlever ses vilaines pensées, elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur de cartes, ce qui le surpris sur le coup. Kéro essaye de reprendre le dessus._  
**Kéro:** Vous pourriez faire vos trucs dégoûtants ailleurs, non? Il y a des mineurs qui pourraient être traumatisés à vie par cette scène, dont moi le premier!  
**Sakura:** (en le cachant) Ils seraient encore plus traumatisés en te voyant.  
**Shaolan:** Et, franchement, on s'en fiche de ton avis.  
_Et pour son malin plaisir à énervé le gardien, il recommence à embrasser la maîtresse des cartes._

Chez Sakura

_Sakura, Shaolan et Kéro rentrent dans la maison._  
**Kéro:** Ouaaaaaaaaah... (bâillement) Je vais piquer un petit somme pour digérer.  
**Shaolan:** (moqueur) C'est vrai. Manger est une activité qui te fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, j'avais oublié.  
**Kéro:** (furieux) Je fais ce que je veux morveux!  
_Et il monte au premier étage, ne laissant pas le temps à Shaolan de répliquer. Sakura regarde le planning familial. _  
_Planning familial: Sakura et Shaolan: En sortie.  
Fujitaka: A l'université. Dort chez un collègue, reviendra demain matin.  
Toya: Chez Yukito, ne sera pas de retour avant 23h00._  
**Sakura:** Tout le monde est partie apparemment.  
**Shaolan:** Oui. On se retrouve encore seuls.  
_Sakura commence à l'embrasser dans le cou._  
**Shaolan:** (gêné) Euh... Excuse-moi mais je dois réviser une leçon pour demain ...  
**Sakura:** (faisant semblant de bouder et en continuant de l'embrasser) Oooh... Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu...?  
**Shaolan:** (en s'efforçant de résister et en la repoussant légèrement) Désolé... Il faut que je le fasse.  
**Sakura:** (déçue) Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant!  
**Shaolan:** Mais je te promet que dès que j'ai fini, je reviendrai te voir mon ange.  
_Shaolan l'embrasse sur la joue, laissant Sakura soupirer. Ils montent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Sakura rentre dans la sienne, s'allonge sur le ventre sur son lit et commence à lire un magazine, tout en regrettant que Shaolan ne soit pas avec elle. Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan?  
_Shaolan rentre._  
**Shaolan:** (en soupirant) Kéro a fermé la chambre de Toya à clé. Tu n'aurais pas un double de la clé par hasard?  
**Sakura:** Non. Elles sont toutes dans la chambre de Toya.  
**Shaolan:** La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant de me moquer de lui.  
_Il s'assoit sur le lit de Sakura. Celle-ci se redresse. _  
**Sakura: **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?  
**Shaolan:** (en faisant semblant de réfléchir à un problème difficile) Eh bien... Mon cahier est dans ma chambre... Donc, il est hors de porté... Tout ce qui me reste à faire maintenant c'est de t'embrasser comme tu le désirais tout à l'heure.  
_Il se penche vers elle, mais elle recule._  
**Shaolan:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Sakura:** (faisant semblant d'être fâchée) Tu m'as repoussée et tu crois t'en tirer si facilement?  
_Shaolan lui sourit et dépose des tendres baisers dans le cou. Sakura continue de faire mine de le repousser, enfin... pas tant que ça. Shaolan continue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement allongé sur elle tout le long de son corps._  
**Sakura:** Je suis vaincue... Je suis bloquée. Je ne peux plus me défendre.  
_Elle l'embrasse sur le bout du nez._  
**Sakura:** Je t'aime.  
**Shaolan:** Et moi je t'aime comme un fou.  
_Leurs lèvres s'approchent et font naître un baiser passionné, qui se multiplie sans cesse. Leurs coeurs battent si fort. Le désir de l'un et de l'autre augmente. Tout s'accélère. Les mains de Sakura ébouriffent les cheveux du chasseur de cartes. De son côté, Shaolan lui caresse le cou, puis descend ses doigts tout le long de son dos, puis stoppe net, les joues rouges vives, en s'apercevant qu'il allait un peu trop bas. Sakura continue de l'embrasser, et s'arrête aussi, en regardant la figure embarrassée de Shaolan._  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
**Shaolan:** (très gêné) Je... Je ne peux pas te...  
_Il recule, et reprend sa position assise. Sakura comprend alors son embarras, et se met aussi à rougir. Timidement, les mains tremblantes, elle prend les mains du jeune homme et les met sous sa jupe._  
**Sakura:** (rouge pivoine) Je t'aime Shaolan. Je te fais confiance...  
_Et elle l'embrasse, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Shaolan, se sentant plus en confiance et en la désirant plus que tout, commence à la déshabiller, en respirant de plus en plus bruyamment, en multipliant les caresses et les baisers. Sakura fait de même. Tout se déroule de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient transportés comme dans un doux rêve sucré._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura ouvre les yeux, épuisée. Elle est dans son lit, le visage de son amour endormi près du sien. Seuls les draps cachent leur nudité. Sakura rougit de ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Elle regarde son réveil.  
_**Sakura:** 22h30... Toya va bientôt rentrer.  
_Elle regarde son bien aimé. _  
**Sakura:** (en chuchotant avec un sourire angélique, lui caressant ses mèches rebelles) Dors encore un petit peu. J'ai passé le plus beau moment de ma vie. Je t'aime Shaolan.  
_Elle lui dépose un petit bisous sur le front, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller._

Au même moment, sur le toit d'un immeuble

_Une silhouette très sombre se tient debout, sur le toit d'un immeuble. Tout ce que l'on peut distinguer sont les reflets de ses verres de lunettes qui lui donne un air rempli de mystères. Il ressemble au garçon du rêve de Sakura._  
**Inconnu:** Ca me surprend d'une telle naïveté... . Et toi, Shaolan, tu me déçois beaucoup. Maintenant, on ne rigole plus. La partie va vraiment commencer.


	8. Trahison

****

Chapitre 8: Trahison

_Sakura se promène, toujours dans le parc du roi pingouin. Elle est seule.Tout est calme. Elle se retrouve devant le même immeuble, avec toujours le même jeune homme sur le toit._  
**Inconnu:** J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas trop aujourd'hui. Il ne reviendra pas, même si tu lui supplis.  
_DRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng... _  
_Le réveil sonne. Sakura sursaute avec des sueurs froides. Kéro la regarde, inquiet._  
**Kéro:** Ca va Sakura?  
**Sakura:** (reprenant son souffle) Ca va... Juste ce cauchemar.  
**Kéro: **Toujours ce cauchemar? Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle? Tu sais bien que tes rêves sont souvent prémonitoires...  
**Sakura:** Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucun risque de dangers.  
**Kéro:** Raconte-moi au moins un extrait.  
**Sakura:** Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est cet étrange garçon sur le toit d'un immeuble près du parc du roi pingouin. _Il me dit de ne pas pleurer car quelqu'un ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui, même si je ne veux pas qu'il parte._  
**Kéro:** Hein!  
**Sakura:** Ne t'affole pas. Même si je n'aime pas trop ce rêve, il n'y a rien à craindre. Personne ne m'a attaqué pendant ce cauchemar et je trouve ce rêve incompréhensible. Qui pourrait partir aujourd'hui? C'est absurde.  
**Kéro:** Méfie toi quand même... Je ne l'apprécie pas trop, ce rêve...  
_Sakura regarde son réveil._  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Je suis en retard! Vite!  
_Elle s'habille en deux secondes, prend son sac, descend les escaliers et se précipite pour prendre un petit gâteau. Shaolan, sur un fauteuil en train de lire tranquillement, la regarde étrangement._  
**Shaolan: **Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
**Sakura:** (paniquée) Mais tu ne vois pas qu'on est en retard!  
**Shaolan:** Pas du tout! Regarde.  
_Il lui tend sa montre. En effet, ils sont pile dans les temps. _  
**Sakura:** Mais... Alors...  
_Elle tourne la tête et regarde Toya assit sur le canapé en lisant un magasine en sifflotant, d'un air faussement innocent._  
**Sakura:** (en montant la voix) Toya!  
**Toya:** (moqueur) Ne soit pas en colère. Une demi-heure d'avance sur ton réveil, ce n'est rien de grave. Ce n'est pas parce que l'avenir appartienne à ceux qui se lèvent tôt que les petits monstres sont exclus.  
_Furieuse, Sakura n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer son fameux coup de pied dans le tibia. Satisfaite, Elle sort de la maison en compagnie de Shaolan en direction du lycée._  
**Sakura:** Excuse-moi si j'ai été assez "speed" tout à l'heure.  
**Shaolan: **Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
_Après une minute de silence, Shaolan décide de parler._  
**Shaolan:** Sakura... euh... c'est pour qu'on s'explique à propos d'hier soir...

_¤¤Flashback¤¤_

**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
**Shaolan:** (très gêné) Je... Je ne peux pas te...  
_Il recule, et reprend sa position assise. Sakura comprend alors son embarras, et se met aussi à rougir. Timidement, les mains tremblantes, elle prend les mains du jeune homme et les lui met sous sa jupe._  
**Sakura:** (rouge pivoine) Je t'aime Shaolan. Je te fais confiance...  
_Et elle l'embrasse, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Shaolan, se sentant plus en confiance et en la désirant plus que tout, commence à la déshabiller, en respirant de plus en plus bruyamment, en multipliant les caresses et les baisers. Sakura fait de même. Tout se déroule de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient transportés comme dans un doux rêve sucré._

_¤¤Fin du flashback¤¤_

**Sakura:** (triste) A euh oui... Je me suis demandé si tu... enfin... que...  
**Shaolan:** (la reprenant) C'était le plus belle instant de ma vie.  
_Il l'embrasse au creux de l'oreille et la berce, rassurant la maîtresse des cartes._  
**Sakura: **Moi aussi. Je t'aime Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** Moi aussi. Rassure-toi.  
**Sakura:** J'ai l'air si stupide.  
**Shaolan:** Je t'interdis de dire ça. C'est normal que tu te pose la question, je me suis aussi posé la même.  
_Il l'embrasse._  
**Sakura:** (rouge) J'espère aussi que d'autres instants comme ça pourront se reproduire.  
**Shaolan:** (aussi rouge qu'elle) Je l'espère aussi. Je n'ai pas envie que ça soit le dernier.  
_Sakura lui sourit, pose sa tête sur son épaule et le couple reprend leur chemin jusqu'au lycée._

Au Lycée

_Notre couple rejoint leur gang au grand complet._

****

Sakura: Salut Tout le monde!  
**Tomoyo: **Salut Sakura.  
**Naoko:** Vous allez bien.  
**Shaolan: **Ca va.  
**Sakura:** Vous parliez de quoi?  
**Yamazaki:** Nous parlions de l'origine de la création de la Terre. Selon les recherches des scientifiques, la formation de notre chère planète serait dûe à un phénomène divin...  
**Lika:** (surprise) _Va-t-il nous dire quelque chose de sérieux!_  
**Yamazaki:** ... d'un dieu chameau !  
**Kazuo:** Hein!  
**Kazumi:** Tu plaisantes!  
**Lika: **(une goutte style manga coule derrière sa tête) _Je me disais aussi..._  
**Yamazaki:** Je suis très sérieux. D'après des légendes très anciennes, il existait de nombreux dieux chameaux. Un beau jour, un de ses dieux détacha une de ses bosses de son corps pour créer la Terre. En voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une bosse, les autres dieux chameaux se moquèrent de lui en l'appellant "Dromadaire", signifiant "Imbécile" dans l'ancienne langue divine. Honteux, le dromadaire se réfugia dans le nouveau monde qu'il a créé et devient mortel. En colère de cet intolérance, le Dieu de tout les dieux punit tous les dieux chameaux a subir le même sort, et même a priver une bosse de ceux qui s'étaient montrer très cruels avec le dromadaire. Donc, on peut conclure que les premiers êtres vivants étaient des chameaux et des dromadaires !  
**Chiharu:** (en lui tordant le cou) Jamais entendus un truc aussi stupide!  
**Shaolan:** Je trouve ça plutôt fascinant.  
**Sakura:** Oui. Je n'avais jamais songé que cela pouvait être ça.  
**Tomoyo:** (soupire) Ils ne changeront jamais...  
_Ding dong ding dong_  
_La sonnerie retentit._  
**Akira: **Il faudrait retourner dans notre classe.  
_Shaolan, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure commence à lui lancer des éclairs. Akira le regarde, sans comprendre sa réaction._  
**Eriol:** Sakura...  
**Sakura:** Oui?  
**Eriol:** Est-ce que tu pourrais me voir, derrière le bâtiment B à la fin du cours de sport de cet après-midi, s'il te plaît? C'est très important.  
**Sakura:** Pas de problème.  
**Shaolan:** (menaçant) Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?  
**Eriol:** Quelque chose de personnel.  
_Il s'éloigne rejoindre les autres qui sont partis._  
**Sakura: **(qui est restée seule avec Shaolan) Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux?  
**Shaolan:** (rouge pivoine et en élevant la voix) Mais non, pas du tout!  
_Sakura lui sourit et lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue._  
**Sakura:** Tu n'as pas raison de t'inquiéter. Tu es le seul garçon que j'aime Shaolan.  
_Shaolan reprend son calme, et ce dis, qu'après tout, que pourrait-il arriver._  
**Shaolan:** Jamais Sakura m'a déçus. Pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas confiance? Je suis vraiment stupide.  
_Le gang se met en route vers leur salle de classe. Akira se met un peu en arrière du petit groupe._  
**Akira:** Tomoyo?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui Akira?  
**Akira:** Je peux te parler deux secondes... enfin.. tous les deux...  
**Tomoyo: **Ok.  
_Ils laissent les autres s'en aller en cours tandis qu'ils s'arrêtent._  
**Tomoyo:** (souriante) Qu'avais-tu à me dire Akira?  
**Akira:** Eh ben euh... (ses joues prennent une teinte rouge vif) Je voulais te dire que... tu es une super amie... Je t'aime beaucoup et euh... que je voulais que tu le saches... ... ... (il secoue sa tête) Oh! Ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dis! J'ai des crises de délires quelques fois.(il commence à suivre le chemin de la bande) Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas rater le cours.  
_Tomoyo le regarde, étonnée, s'éloigner, d'un pas pressant alors qu'elle reste seule dans la cour. Puis, elle reprend son sourire angélique, avec une petite rougeur sur une joue._  
**Tomoyo:** Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Akira.  
_Et elle regagne sa classe_

A la fin du cours, derrière le bâtiment B

_Sakura se rend au point de rendez-vous et attend Eriol. Shaolan ne pouvait pas s'y rendre avec elle à cause de son cours de chimie, où les cours ne se font que par demi-groupe à cause du manque de places et de matériaux dans le laboratoire. Pendant ce temps-là, le groupe de Sakura n'avait pas cours. Mais l'heure d'après, pendant qu'ils auront leur cours de chimie, le groupe de Shaolan pourra sortir et ce sera la fin de la journée pour eux._  
**Sakura:** Je me demande de quoi Eriol a envie que nous parlions. Ca avait l'air si sérieux...  
_Eriol se montre, faisant sursauté Sakura._  
**Eriol:** Je t'ai fait peur?  
**Sakura:** (reprenant son souffle) Juste un peu surprise. J'ai tendance à devenir parano ces temps-ci...  
**Eriol:** Il y a de quoi avec cette histoire de Kei Konoe.  
**Sakura:** Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir en tête à tête Eriol?  
**Eriol:** Eh bien... Sakura! Derrière toi!  
**Sakura:** Hein?  
_Elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'Eriol la met à terre, empêchant une créature de se jeter sur elle. Quand ils se relèvent, elle remarque un petit reptile Une sorte de lézard aussi gros qu'un chat aux écailles d'un vert qu'on distingue à peine du blanc, possédant des griffes et des dents tranchantes aussi comparable que des lames de rasoirs. Les deux lycéens n'ont à peine eut le temps de dire "ouf" que l'étrange créature essaye de leur sauter une nouvelle fois sur eux._  
**Eriol:** Utilise ta clé Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Ok.  
Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
_Le lézard retente de lui bondir dessus, mais la maîtresse des cartes esquive son coup._  
**Sakura:** Tu l'auras cherché. Carte de l'arbre!  
_La carte tente de l'étreindre avec ses lianes, mais un phénomène inattendu se produit: les yeux globuleux du monstre produisent une lumière aveuglante, faisant échouer l'attaque de la carte. Autour des deux étudiants, tout était blanc. Rien était visible à plus de 30 centimètres._  
Sa**kura: **(paniquée) Je ne vois plus rien! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!  
_Elle essuie ses yeux, vérifiant si elle ne rêvait pas mais sa crainte est bien justifiée: un épais brouillard l'entourait, ne faisant même pas distinguer les grands arbres qui étaient près d'eux._  
**Sakura:** Eriol! Où es-tu? Eriol!  
**Eriol:** Par ici! Je suis par ici!  
_Sakura avance prudemment, en direction de la voix de son ami. Elle remarque rapidement un sifflement de plus en plus bruyant s'approchant d'elle._  
**Sakura:** Carte du bouclier!  
_La créature s'écrase contre la carte protectrice de sa maîtresse comme s'il avait foncé sur une vitre. Sakura s'agenouille désespéré, tandis que l'ennemi caché dans le brouillard attend le bon moment pour lui bondir dessus.  
_**Sakura:** Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Eriol va sûrement se faire attaquer et je ne pourrais rien faire. Il faut vite que je trouve quelque chose!  
_Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, le monstre toujours aux aguets._  
**Sakura:** (triomphante) J'ai trouvé! Carte des ténèbres! Fais le noir autour de toi en laissant apparaître mon ennemi!  
_Une mystérieuse jeune femme brune apparaît et plonge dans les ténèbres les plus profond autour d'elle, mais pas seulement derrière le bâtiment du lycée..._

Dans la maison des Kinomoto

_Kérobéros est seul dans la maison, en train de jouer à un de ses jeux de combats._  
**Kéro:** (concentré à fond dans le jeu avec un sourire sadique) Je vais t'avoir espèce de macaque ambulant! Tu vas voir que c'est difficile de ne pas mordre la poussière quand on est face au grand Kérobéros!  
_Soudain, le gardien ne voit plus rien. Tout est noir autour de lui._  
**Kéro:** La carte des ténèbres! Mais pourquoi? Sakura a des ennuis!  
_Le jeu vidéo annonce alors un "Game Over" accompagné d'une musique enfantine._  
**Kéro:** (en pleurs et en hurlant au désespoir) NOOON! J'étais presque arrivé au boss! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi ce crétin de Konoe débarque toujours au mauvais moment pour attaquer ma petite Sakura! Ouin!

Pendant le cours de chimie de Shaolan

_A ce moment-là, Shaolan et son groupe dans le laboratoire pénètre dans un brouillard anthracite. Tous les élèves commencent à se demander ce qui se passe en paniquant._  
**Le professeur:** Du calme! Je vous en pris du calme! C'est juste une panne de courant. Tout va se résoudre dans quelques temps.  
_Malgré ses efforts inefficaces pour cesser l'agitation dans son cours, les élèves remarquaient bien le tremblement de la voix de leur enseignant, ne les rassurant pas plus, et sachant bien que l'électricité n'était pas seulement la cause de ce phénomène._  
**Yamazaki:** C'est la vengeance du roi chameau! Attention! Sa colère sera terrible!  
**Chiharu:** (paniquée) Arrête de faire le cinglé Yamazaki ou je vais t'étrangler si je te trouve!  
**Naoko:** (où on pourrait voir ses yeux remplis d'étoiles s'il n'y avait pas la classe plongée dans la pénombre) Cela devient de plus en plus excitant!  
_Malgré la panique et le profit de la situation de certains élèves, Shaolan se questionne de quel phénomène ils avaient à faire._  
**Tomoyo:** (qui est derrière le chasseur de cartes pendant ce cours, lui chuchote) Tu sais qu'est-ce qui se passe Shaolan?  
**Shaolan:** Je ne sais pas du tout mais cela ne me dit rien qu'y vaille... Je sens une étrange présence...  
_Il pense immédiatement à Sakura, seule à l'extérieur._  
**Shaolan: **Sakura!

Derrière le bâtiment B

**Sakura:** Je te tiens maintenant, ta défense ne sert plus à rien!  
_En effet. Le reptile était la seule chose maintenant visible dans les ténèbres._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'arbre!  
_L'ennemi n'a plus le temps de s'échapper et la carte couvre tout son corps de lianes. Quand celle-ci les relâche, la créature a disparu: le combat est alors terminé._  
**Sakura:** Ouf... C'est fini...  
_Elle rappelle toutes ses cartes, laissant Tomoeda reprendre ses activités normales, rappelle sa clé et les rangent précieusement._  
**Eriol:** Très bien joué Sakura.  
**Sakura:** Eriol!  
_Elle lui saute au cou._  
**Sakura:** Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé.  
**Eriol:** Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé.  
**Sakura:** Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Konoe t'a enlevé tes pouvoirs.  
**Eriol:** (étonné) Comment tu sais que...  
**Sakura: **C'est Shaolan qui m'a tout raconté.  
**Eriol:** Ah...  
_Un silence se produit entre eux deux._  
**Sakura:** Tu ne voulais pas me dire un truc avant que cette... chose arrive?  
**Eriol:** Eh bien... (il se met alors à crier comme un dément en plaçant ses mains sur sa tête, comme un possédé par un démon quelconque) Non je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!  
**Sakura:** (étonné de l'état de son ami) Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
**Eriol:** Rien! (il reprend son calme peu à peu) Je voulais te dire alors que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je t'aime et je te désire plus que tout.  
_Sakura le regarde avec de gros yeux ronds, frappée de plein fouet de cette révélation, tandis qu'Eriol lui montrait son sourire habituel, sans une rougeur sur la peau de son visage si pâle._  
**Sakura:** Tu... m'aimes?  
**Eriol:** Oui, plus que tout au monde.  
_Sakura le fixe pendant un long moment. Elle sait qu'Eriol n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec des choses aussi sérieuse._  
**Sakura:** Je suis désolé Eriol mais tu sais que Shaolan et moi... Tu es un ami merveilleux que j'adore mais j'aime Shaolan. Je veux seulement que notre relation reste comme elle est. Désolé.  
_Eriol laisse apparaître un visage triste, d'habitude si rayonnant._  
**Sakura:** Je dois te laissé... Désolé...  
_Elle se retourne et se dirige vers la cour d'un pas lent, en lançant des regards tristes derrière elle, en direction d'un Eriol solitaire._  
**Eriol:** (en allant vers elle et en lui posant une main sur son épaule) Attend! Ne pars pas maintenant...

Pendant le cours de chimie

_La carte des ténèbres retourne à sa forme de carte. Le calme reprend petit à petit dans la classe._  
**Le professeur:** Vous voyez! Il n'y avait pas tant de soucis à se faire! Maintenant, tout le monde reprend son travail. Alors, je disais donc que la phase aqueuse...  
**Yamazaki:** (en coupant le professeur, paniqué) Monsieur! Monsieur! Shaolan Li n'est plus à sa place!  
Le professeur constate affolé de la place vide à côté de Yamazaki. Tous les élèves vérifient effrayé par la disparition de l'élève si leur voisin était bien à côté d'eux.  
**Le professeur:** Monsieur Li Shaolan! Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a aperçu et vérifié que tous les élèves sont bien tous là?  
_Tout le monde était bien présent sauf l'élève en question. Ils remarquent alors la porte du laboratoire grande ouverte._  
**Tomoyo:** (inquiète) Shaolan...  
_Shaolan dévale les escaliers, débarque dans la cours et cherche déséspèremment la maîtresse des cartes. Son cœur s'affole, des gouttes de sueurs perlent son visage. _  
**Shaolan:** (en criant) Sakura!  
_En courant, il aperçoit Lika sur un banc, en train de lire un livre. Il se dirige vers elle._  
**Lika:** (en le remarquant) Shaolan? Tu n'es pas en cours de chimie normalement?  
**Shaolan:** (le souffle court) Où est Sakura?  
**Lika: **Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi?  
_Shaolan repart dans sa course, sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de son ami. Il croise alors Akira. A contre-coeur, il vient vers lui._  
**Shaolan:** Akira! Tu sais où est Sakura?  
**Akira:** (surpris de ne pas être foudroyé par son habituel regard meurtrier) Je l'ai aperçu avec Eriol il y a quelques minutes derrière le bâtiment B.  
_Shaolan se souvient alors le rendez-vous de Sakura avec Eriol._  
**Shaolan:** Ok. Mais... pourquoi tu en es revenus?  
**Akira: **Eh bien...euh...  
_Mais il part dans la direction qu'Akira lui avait indiqué, trop impatient de revoir Sakura au lieu d'attendre la réponse hésitante du lycéen. Il se retrouve alors derrière le bâtiment et aperçoit Sakura et Eriol, l'un en face de l'autre ,à une trentaine de mètres de lui, les voyant sain et sauf. Soulagé, il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers eux que quelque chose se produit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé et qu'il n'avais jamais voulu y croire malgré ses crises de jalousie. Devant ses yeux, il voyait son petit ange en train de tenir le visage d'Eriol et de goûter à ses lèvres tendrement, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un les observait. Eriol répondait à ses baisers en caressant ses cheveux si soyeux. Ils se collaient, leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus forte._  
**Sakura:** (pendant qu'Eriol lui bécote le cou) Je t'aime Eriol. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis ton arrivé ici je m'en suis rendu compte. Je t'aime...  
_Shaolan est stupéfait, espérant que ses yeux le trompaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mit alors à courir de plus belle, de même allure que quand il cherchait sa bien-aimée, en manquant de trébucher, comme s'il recevait un poignard en plein coeur. Il courait, il courait. Son souffle tenait à une cadence rapide, ne sachant pas si s'était l'effort ou la nouvelle révélation qui s'était dévoilé il y a quelques secondes qui en était la cause. Il courrait, il courrait. Shaolan continue sa course, sans se soucier où il allait, où il était, ou qu'est-ce qui était autour de lui. Il courrait, il courrait. Shaolan, laissant répendre ses larmes trop lourdes sur le sol, repense alors à tous ces petits éléments gravés dans sa mémoire.  
_  
_¤pensée¤_

**Sakura:** (pendant qu'Eriol lui bécote le cou) Je t'aime Eriol. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis ton arrivé ici je m'en suis rendu compte.

_¤¤¤_

**Shaolan: **(en pleurs) Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sakura!  
_Il entend une voix qui ressemble à Lika, d'autres élèves l'appellent. Peu importe, il continue à courir._

_¤pensée¤_

**Shaolan:** Je ... je... t'aime toujours...  
**Sakura:** Moi aussi Shaolan... Moi aussi je ressens la même chose pour toi.  
_Ils s'embrassent. (chapitre 5)_

¤¤¤

**Shaolan:** Tu m'as mentis...  
_La sonnerie retentit. Des têtes sortent par les fenêtres, des élèves et des professeurs, en train de l'observer, toujours en train de l'appeler. Peu importe, il continue de courir.  
_  
_¤pensée¤_

**Shaolan:** Pourquoi tu es revenu, ici, à Tomoeda?  
**Eriol:** (soupir) Je dois prendre ce qui devrait m'appartenir à moi seul. (_chapitre 6_)

_¤¤¤_

**Shaolan:** (en hurlant) Voilà pourquoi tu es revenus! Pour me la voler! Pour me la prendre!  
_Il saute au dessus d'une grille, des cris de stupéfaction s'élèvent dans l'air. Tout est aussi flous dans sa tête et autour de lui. On l'appelle sans cesse. Peu importe, il continue de courir._

_¤pensée¤_

_Elle prend ses mains et les lui met sous sa jupe._  
**Sakura:** (rouge pivoine) Je t'aime Shaolan.  
_Elle l'embrasse, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. (chapitre 7) _

_¤¤¤_

**Shaolan:** (en pleurant encore plus fort) Tu... tu as profité de moi !  
_Il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de son lycée. Des maisons et des immeubles l'entourent. Peu importe, il continue de courir._

_¤pensée¤_

**Shaolan:** C'était le plus belle instant de ma vie.  
**Sakura:** Moi aussi. Je t'aime Shaolan.

_¤¤¤_

**Shaolan:** Tu n'as fais que joué la comédie! Que des mensonges!  
_Il trébuche et tombe à plein ventre sur le sol goudronné. Il pleure. Un torrent de larmes envahit son visage si endurcit. Il se relève comme un soldat dans un champs de batailles. Oui, c'est un soldat. Un soldat qui avait pour mission de garder planter l'unique fleur de cerisier qui poussait dans son coeur dur et froid. Il la protégeait, malgré les multiples dangers qu'il courrait à cause d'elle, même pour qu'elle ne perds pas une seule de ses pétales au doux parfum fruité. Malgré les guerres qu'il affrontait, le soldat laissait la petite plante envahir petit à petit son coeur. Tout à l'heure, quand il les avait découvert, il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait pu frapper Eriol, exiger des explications de Sakura, mais non. Il n'avait rien fait. Le soldat entraîné aux combats s'était conduit en lâche. Il marche, calmement, encore sous le choc de cette scène où il ne se remettrait jamais. Le soldat se demande si il est bon de continuer la guerre contre Konoe sans sa petite fleur de cerisier, car ses mains essayent avec espoir de retirer les racines de cette plante empoisonnée infiltrés au plus profond de son coeur._

A la maison des Kinomoto

_Après son cours de chimie, Sakura rentre chez elle, sans Shaolan car elle savait qu'il avait fini les cours avant elle. Elle n'avait pas croisé une seule personne qui lui avait raconté la sèche au cours de chimie de l'être qu'elle aime._  
**Sakura:** Salut tout le monde! Je suis rentrée!  
_Pas de réponse._  
_Sakura:_ Eh ben. J'orais espéré être mieux accueillis.  
_Elle monte dans sa chambre pour poser son sac affreusement lourd à cause de la quantité des manuels scolaires. Elle regarde Kérobéros, en train de dormir._  
**Sakura:** (en plaisantant) Toujours en train de dormir pendant que moi je bosse. C'est décevant.  
_Le gardien s'étire, se gratte le ventre et pousse un long bâillement._  
**Kéro:** Pas du tout. J'étais mort d'inquiétude.  
**Sakura:** Pourquoi?  
**Kéro:** Je sais que tu as utilisé la carte des ténèbres.  
**Sakura:** (étonnée) Comment tu le sais?  
**Kéro:** (en pleurs) J'ai senti son pouvoir, il faisait tout noir et le singe en armure m'a aplati comme une crêpe avant que je puisse avoir le temps de battre le boss!  
**Sakura:** Encore un jeu vidéo. Je suis désolé mais il y avait encore une attaque d'une des bestioles de Konoe.  
**Kéro:** Il peut vraiment pas nous laisser tranquille celui-là.  
**Sakura:** Tu peux le dire. Mais je m'en suis très bien sortie et personne n'a été blessé. C'est le principal. Mais la carte des ténèbres est si puissante que ça!  
**Kéro:** Non mais comme tes pouvoirs deviennent de plus en plus puissant, les cartes deviennent plus performantes.  
**Sakura:** (en imaginant la panique de Tomoeda dans l'obscurité) Houla... (une goutte style manga se glisse derrière sa tête) Je n'aurais jamais su qu'il y aurait de tels conséquences...  
**Kéro:** C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention maintenant. Il faut que tu sois prudente aux effets de chacune des cartes que tu possèdes.  
**Sakura:** Tu as raison Kéro.  
_Elle range les affaires de son sac._  
**Sakura:** Je vais aller voir Shaolan. A tous les coups, il est plongé dans les exercices de japonais, le pauvre.  
**Kéro:** C'est surtout pour lui faire pleins de petits bisous. (il imite la caricature d'une jeune fille amoureuse) Oh Shaolan! Que tu es beau et fort! Tu voudras bien me tenir s'il te plaît? Je vais m'évanouir à cause de ta douceur comparable à un pitbull enragé!  
**Sakura:** (fâchée) Kéro!  
**Kéro:** Ne te vexe pas! Va rejoindre ton morv... (Sakura brandit son poing) ... ton prince charmant je veux dire! Ma langue a fourché.  
**Sakura:** Je l'espère.  
_Elle rentre dans la chambre de son frère et constate qu'elle est vide. _  
**Sakura:** Kéro? Tu as entendus Shaolan rentrer dans la maison?  
**Kéro:** J'étais en train de faire ma sieste mais j'ai entendu la porte claquer deux fois. Il avait l'air énervé mais je ne suis pas venu le voir. Il est sans doute repartit pour faire une course.  
_Sakura regarde une nouvelle fois la chambre. Toutes ses affaires ont disparus et ses grosses valises volatilisées._  
**Sakura:** (stupéfaite) Il... Il est partis!  
**Kéro:** (croyant que Sakura plaisantait) Non c'est pas vrai!  
_Kéro voulait pousser un cri de joie quand il découvre effectivement la chambre de Toya sans une empreinte du chasseur de cartes, mais se retient bien vite quand il regarde le triste visage de la maîtresse des cartes._  
**Sakura:** Il ne m'a même pas prévenu...  
**Kéro:** Il avait sans doute hâte de retrouver son petit chez soi. Tu vas sans doute recevoir son coup de fil.  
_Dring! (téléphone)_  
**Kéro:** Tu vois!  
_Sakura fonce excitée en direction du téléphone._  
**Sakura:** Allô?  
Allô Sakura? C'est Tomoyo!  
**Sakura:** (qui est pour la première fois déçue de recevoir un appel de sa meilleure amie) Ah... Salut Tomoyo...  
**Tomoyo:** Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
**Sakura:** C'est Shaolan. Il vient de quitter la maison sans m'avoir prévenu.  
**Tomoyo:** Il ne t'a même pas laisser un mot?  
**Sakura:** Non.  
**Tomoyo:** Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant. C'est comme cet après-midi.  
**Sakura:** Cet après-midi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet après-midi?  
**Tomoyo:** On a remarqué ton attaque ou celle de Konoe. Tu sais, un brouillard noir.  
**Sakura:** Oui, Kéro m'a tout raconté.  
**Tomoyo:** Il n'y a rien eu de grave?  
**Sakura:** Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Continue.  
**Tomoyo:** Donc, après cet attaque, Shaolan est parti du cours de chimie parce qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.  
**Sakura:** (ne sachant pas quoi dire de l'acte protecteur de Shaolan) Ah...  
**Tomoyo:** Et tout le monde, même les professeurs, a vu Shaolan quitté le lycée en courant comme un dingue au lieu de rejoindre notre cours de chimie.  
**Sakura:** Hein?  
**Tomoyo: **Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas facile à croire. A mon avis, Shaolan a eu un problème. Il faut que tu ailles le voir.  
**Sakura:** Tu as raison. Je vais aller directement dans son appartement, il doit sûrement y être.  
**Tomoyo:** Sakura...  
**Sakura: **Oui?  
**Tomoyo:** Bonne chance.  
**Sakura:** Merci Tomoyo. Au revoir.  
**Tomoyo:** Au revoir Sakura.  
_Elle descend les escaliers et prend son manteau._  
**Kéro:** Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
**Sakura:** Je vais chez Shaolan. Je reviens très bientôt.  
_Elle sort de la maison._

Chez Shaolan 

_Shaolan range ses affaires soigneusement dans l' armoire que la mère de Tomoyo lui avait installé. Elle avait pensé que Shaolan pouvait venir chez lui à tout moment et lui a prêté un canapé, une télévision, une table, des chaises, un lit,... . Tout ce qui pouvait améliorer son confort lorsqu'il aurait acheté ses meubles._  
**Shaolan:** Merci Tomoyo. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de coucher par terre cette nuit.  
_Toctoctoc_  
_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._  
**Shaolan:** J'arrive.  
_Il ouvre la porte et découvre Sakura. Son visage pâlit._  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Shaolan! Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu revenais dans ton appartement. Je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis!  
_Elle s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser mais Shaolan la repousse violemment, ce qui la fait presque trébucher._  
**Sakura:** (étonnée) Shaolan!  
**Shaolan:** (fou de rage) Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça! Hein? Pourquoi!  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!  
**Shaolan:** Je t'ai vu avec Eriol derrière le bâtiment B!  
**Sakura:** Ah bon? Mais même si on ne t'avait pas vu, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais dans cet état!  
**Shaolan**: (sa rage devient plus violente) ... Je vous ai vus!... Vous étiez en train de vous enlacer et de vous... embrasser!  
**Sakura:** Mais tu dis n'importe quoi! Il ne s'est rien passé! Rien!  
**Shaolan: **Pourquoi tu me mens? Je t'ai vu! Toi et Eriol!  
**Sakura:** Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Cela ne s'est jamais passé!  
**Shaolan:** (furieux) Ne me dis pas que j'hallucine! Même mon imagination ne me ferait pas ça!  
**Sakura:** (ces yeux sont embués de larmes) Shaolan...  
_Elle s'avance vers lui. La tête baissée, Shaolan ne peut pas réaliser à quel point elle la blessée. Elle pose sa main sur la joue froide de Shaolan pour la caresser, mais il la repoussa._  
**Shaolan:** (en colère) Tu as profité de moi!  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Non! Je te jure sur ma vie que non!  
**Shaolan:** Alors, dis-moi qu'aucun de vous deux ne s'est dit "je t'aime".  
_Sakura reste silencieuse devant son amour déçus de ne pas recevoir de réponses._  
**Sakura:** Je peux tout t'expliquer...  
**Shaolan:** Il n'y a rien à expliquer!  
_Il lui saisit brutalement le poignet._  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Aïe! Shaolan! Tu fais mal!  
_Il la serre encore plus et l'attire vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face. Les yeux de Sakura étaient rouge, tandis que ceux de Shaolan versaient des larmes silencieuses._  
**Shaolan:** Tu m'as... souillé...  
**Sakura:** Mais je t'aime Shaolan! Je n'ai aimé que toi! Tu es le seul garçon qui compte le plus pour moi!  
_Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, laissant place à un silence pesant. Sakura tente désespéramment de retenir ses pleurs, en espérant une réponse de la part de Shaolan. Finalement, il ferme les yeux et soupire._  
**Shaolan:** Je n'aurais jamais crus que tu pourrais faire ça. Tu me dégoûtes...  
_Il la lâche et retourne dans son appartement en fermant la porte, laissant une Sakura bouleversée par les évènements produits._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan!  
_Elle essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle est verrouillée. Elle essaye de chercher une de ses cartes qui pourrait l'aider, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait oubliées, à cause de sa précipitation pour aller chez lui._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan! Répond-moi! Shaolan!  
_Pas de réponse. Elle se mit à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces. Shaolan était derrière, et ressentait chaques coups que supportait la porte comme s'il les subissait._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé! Shaolan!  
_Les larmes se multiplient sur le visage des deux adolescents. Shaolan ne lui répond pas mais il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, voulait lui ouvrir la porte et l'enlacer en s'excusant pendant des siècles entiers. Mais... il l'avait vu dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan... Je t'aime...  
_Elle abandonne la lutte, sachant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. Elle verse silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps, masse son poigné endoloris de la forte poigne de Shaolan et retourne chez elle d'un pas lent. De son côté, Shaolan ne fit rien. Il laissa son dos glisser contre la porte pour se retrouver assis, la tête dans ses mains en pleurant et en appelant doucement le prénom de son amour._

Sur le toit de l'immeuble de Shaolan  
_  
Une silhouette noire et inquiétante regarde les tâches quotidiennes de la petite ville tranquille de Tomoeda. Il fixe maintenant une jeune fille, en pleurs, en train de sortir du bâtiment où il est. Les verres de ses lunettes brillent et son visage fait apparaître un sourire sadique.  
_**Jeune homme:** Eh bien ma petite maîtresse des cartes? Tu souffres? Pour un misérable garçon? J'aurais cru que tu serais plus courageuse, enfin... Je t'avais prévenus que ce ne serait pas facile de retenir tes sanglots. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne revienne pas te voir pendant un petit moment.  
_Il échappe un petit rire sarcastique._


	9. Accusation

****

Chapitre 9: Accusation

_Comme chaque nuit, la jeune fille se retrouvait devant ce grand immeuble, près du parc pingouin. Sur le toit, il y avait toujours cet étrange silhouette..._  
**Inconnu:** Ta défense se réduit peu à peu, chère maîtresse des cartes. (un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur son visage) Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu pleures? Ce n'est pas bien de se faire du mal, et surtout pour une personne... qui t'ignore.  
_DRRRRiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg..._  
_Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, comme tout les matins. Et comme tous les matins, son gardien continuait de s'inquiéter._  
**Kéro:** (soucieux) Encore ce rêve. Je me trompe?  
_Sakura hocha la tête, et éclata subitement en sanglots._  
**Kéro:** (affolé) Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu pleures?  
**Sakura:** (en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main) Rien. C'est juste que... je suis très fatiguée.  
_Kérobéros se doutait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'ajouta pas un mot, laissant sa maîtresse se préparer. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit les escaliers calmement. _  
**Toya:** (moqueur) Eh bien, on dirait que Godzilla n'a pas eu sa dose de caféine ce matin.  
_Sakura ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, sous le regard interrogateur de son frère._  
**Toya:** (soudain inquiet) Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Sakura:** (en prenant un sourire forcé) Rien. Pourquoi?  
**Toya:** (toujours en ne détachant pas ses yeux de sa soeur) Non... Rien.  
_La lycéenne se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée en prenant un petit gâteau sec au passage._  
**Toya:** Aussi, ton copain le morveux n'a pas dormi ici hier soir. Il est retourné chez lui?  
**Sakura:** (la voix tremblante) Oui...  
_Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sans avoir accordé le moindre regard à son frère._  
**Toya:** (soucieux) Je me demande bien ce qui se passe...

Au lycée Seijo  
_  
Sakura rentra dans sa classe, sous quelques applaudissements de sa bande qui la félicitèrent d'être arrivée en avance par rapport à d'habitude. Elle pensa longuement à cet inconnu, qui lui avait prévenu au sujet de Shaolan. Oui, Shaolan... Pourquoi l'avait-t-il rejeté sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais commise? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle l'aimait mais... est-ce que c'était réciproque?_  
**Lika:** Bonjour Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Bonjour...  
**Tomoyo:** Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
**Sakura:** (en s'efforçant de sourire) Oh, juste un peu fatigué.  
**Naoko:** Shaolan n'est pas avec toi? D'habitude, vous rentrez toujours en classe en même temps.  
**Sakura:** (en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage si triste) Je ne l'héberge plus. Il est rentré dans son appartement hier soir.  
_Tomoyo prit un air surpris, remplis d'inquiétude._  
**Prof. Sanjo:** (qui fait irruption dans la salle) Bonjour. Maintenant, tout le monde retourne à sa place! Au lieu de raconter son week-end au voisin, nous allons étudier un nouveau chapitre.  
**Quelques voix dans la classe:** (ironique) Chouette...  
_La craie du professeur a à peine frôlé le tableau que quelqu'un surgit dans la classe, essoufflé. _  
**Prof. Sanjo:** (prenant un ton sévère) Monsieur Li. (il tendit son poignée pour regarder sa montre) Vous êtes en retard.  
**Shaolan:** (en sueur) Dé... désolé professeur Sanjo.  
_Tout le monde le regarda. La sèche qu'il avait commis la veille était su par tous les élèves du lycée et avait jeté un froid à tous ses professeurs qui lui semblait être un élève très sérieux. Shaolan observa à son tour les élèves. Quand son regard se posa sur Sakura, il tourna sa tête, révolté. Seul Tomoyo remarqua l'expression de son visage._  
**Prof. Sanjo:** (le ton toujours aussi tranchant) Bien. Regagnez votre place. A la fin des cours de l'après-midi, venez me voir dans la salle des professeurs pour qu'on puisse discuté de votre attitude d'hier.  
**Shaolan:** Bien Monsieur.  
_Il s'asseye à côté de Sakura, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille comprit qu'il cherchait à l'ignorer et hésita à le regarder, de peur que ses doux yeux verts soient noyés de larmes. Devant leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, leurs amis devinèrent immédiatement qu'il se tramait quelque chose de néfaste dans leur couple._

A la fin du cours

_La cloche venait de sonner. Chaque élève range ses affaires et profitent de sa pause. Après que ses livres soient rangé, Shaolan se leva, n'adressant toujours aucun regard à Sakura, et se dirigea vers Yamazaki._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan...  
_Shaolan s'arrêta, mais en gardant toujours son dos tourné vers elle._  
**Shaolan:** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
**Sakura:** Pourquoi tu es aussi froid envers moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire bon sang!  
**Shaolan:** (se retournant vers elle, furieux) Qu'est-ce que tu as fais! Tu crois que je suis si naïf que ça!  
_Leurs amis les regardèrent, ne sachant rien de ce qui pouvait se passer._  
**Shaolan:** Je t'ai vu et tu continues encore de me mentir!  
**Sakura:** (en larmes) Je n'ai rien fais! Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça? Je n'aime que toi!  
**Shaolan:** Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé? Hein?  
_Il pointa son doigt en direction d'Eriol. Toute la bande le dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur cette accusation._  
**Tomoyo: **Calme-toi Shaolan...  
**Shaolan:** Me calmer? Je les ai vu s'embrasser! Tu veux que je réagisse comment à ton avis!  
**Chiharu:** Eriol... C'est vrai que tu as embrassé Sakura?  
_Tout le monde faisait silence pour entendre le moindre murmure de la réincarnation de Clow._  
**Eriol:** (calmement) Non. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Je te le promet.  
**Akira:** (en protestant) Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!  
_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Akira, qui semblait énervé._  
**Akira:** Arrêtez de vous foutre du monde tous les deux! Je vous ai vu aussi!  
**Sakura:** (choquée) Akira! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai jamais embrassé Eriol!  
**Akira:** Alors, dis nous ce que vous vous racontiez hier?  
**Shaolan:** Vas-y! Réponds!  
_Un long silence s'interposa. Enfin, Sakura se décida de parler._  
**Sakura:** Il voulait me dire... qu'il m'aimait.  
_Une grande exclamation se fit entendre parmi le gang. _  
Naoko: (se tournant vers Eriol) C'est... c'est vrai?  
_Eriol acquiesça. Shaolan émit alors un petit rire ironique._  
**Sakura:** Mais il ne s'est rien passé! Je te le promet!  
**Shaolan:** Tu me dis qu'il t'aime, je t'ai entendu lui dire "je t'aime", et tu crois que je vais te croire?  
_Il sortit de la salle, en laissant une larme coulé silencieusement sur sa joue que personne ne remarquait. Le groupe se réunit autour de Sakura, qui était noyée par ses sanglots._  
**Tomoyo:** Calme-toi Sakura. Tout finira par s'arranger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
**Sakura: **(en pleurs) Rien ne pourra s'arranger...  
**Naoko:** A mon avis, c'est un prétexte pour qu'il ne puisse plus te voir. Tout le monde sait que Shaolan n'a jamais été vraiment amical avec tout le monde.  
**Akira:** Dites que je raconte n'importe quoi! Moi aussi je l'ai vu avec Eriol!  
**Eriol:** Tu devrais occuper de tes affaires. Cette histoire ne concerne que Sakura, Shaolan et moi.  
**Akira:** Tu as l'air de ne pas trop te défendre pour quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien fait!  
**Chiharu:** Comment tu peux dire que Sakura a pu tromper Shaolan? Elle l'aime, et, même si tu es un super garçon Eriol, elle ne le laisserait jamais tombé pour lui.  
_Yamazaki prit son sac, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle._  
**Tomoyo:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yamazaki?  
**Yamazaki:** Je vais voir Shaolan. Vous pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui a raison.  
**Naoko:** Arrête de les croire! Tout ça c'est une machination de Shaolan et Akira joue le jeu tout aussi bien que lui.  
**Akira:** (furieux) Ok, j'ai compris.  
_Il s'en alla, sous les regards de ceux qui croyait être "ses amis"._  
**Tomoyo:** Akira!  
_Elle le poursuit, au grand étonnement du reste de la bande. Elle le découvrit dans le couloir absolument désert, dos contre le mur. Sa tête énervée se releva à la présence de Tomoyo._

****

Akira: Dis-moi...  
**Tomoyo:** (en s'avançant vers lui) Oui?  
**Akira:** Franchement. Tu crois qui dans cet histoire?  
_Tomoyo posa sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux fermés, lui donnant un air de réflexion._  
**Tomoyo:** Hmmmm... (elle rouvrit les yeux) Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi penser.  
_Akira la regarda, interrogateur._  
**Tomoyo: **Sakura est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais je sais qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareil. Quant à Shaolan, je sais depuis des années qu'il est fou d'elle et qu'il ne veut en aucun cas lui faire du mal. De toute façon, Eriol à raison. Nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de leurs histoires de coeurs. Mais pourtant, je suis sûre que tu ne mens pas.  
_Akira lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et la prit alors dans ses bras._  
**Akira:** Merci Tomoyo.  
_Des petites rougeurs se dessinèrent sur leurs joues d'adolescents. Akira respira le doux parfum de ses cheveux et se mit subitement à les caresser tendrement. _  
**Tomoyo:** (étonnée et rouge par son comportement) Akira!  
_Comme envoûté par sa voix, le jeune homme goûta à ses lèvres si douces. Les yeux de Tomoyo restèrent grands ouverts de surprise, mais, curieusement, elle ne se débat pas. Elle se laissa faire par ce baiser si soudain. La sonnerie retentit. Comme si elle avait provoqué quelque chose dans cette scène, Akira se sépara lentement d'elle, et prit une teinte rouge brique._  
**Akira:** Je... je... désolé...  
_Tomoyo n'ajouta pas un mot, continuant de l'observer par ses immenses yeux ronds._

****

Akira: Je... je vais aller en cours. A... à plus tard sûrement.  
_Et il partit vers sa classe, laissant Tomoyo se remettre peu à peu des évènements._  
**Eriol:** (qui venait juste d'arriver derrière elle) Ca va Tomoyo? Tu as l'air un peu à l'ouest.  
**Tomoyo: **(secouant légèrement la tête) Tout va bien. Juste un peu surprise.  
**Eriol:** (en faisant apparaître son sourire si mystérieux) Ah.  
_Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et repartit vers les autres élèves de sa classe déjà en salle de cours._

A la fin des cours

_La journée de lycéen est enfin terminé. Sakura rentrait chez elle à pied, en faisant un bout de chemin avec Tomoyo._  
**Tomoyo:** Il ne t'a pas adresser la parole de la journée?  
**Sakura:** (la mine décomposée) Non. Tout ce que je recevais de lui étaient des regards noirs à glacer le sang. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore mal au ventre.  
**Tomoyo:** Mais, tu n'as pas embrasser Eriol, n'est-ce pas?  
**Sakura:** (révolté) Tu ne vas pas croire ça toi aussi!  
**Tomoyo:** C'était juste une question. Peut-être que tu n'osais pas le dire devant les autres. Je ne t'accuse de rien.  
**Sakura:** (soulagée) Ouf... Tu me rassures.  
**Tomoyo:** De toute façon, cela m'aurait étonné que tu l'es fais. Eriol est un vrai prince charmant pour la majorité des filles du lycée, mais que tu abandonnes Shaolan pour lui, je n'y croirais pas. C'était évident que rien ne se passait entre vous. Ca ce saurait déjà, et moi la première.  
**Sakura:** Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il y a eu toute cette histoire. A ton avis, est-ce que Shaolan aurait...  
**Tomoyo:** (comme pour répondre à sa question) Non. Ce n'est pas son genre. Shaolan tient beaucoup à toi et jamais il aurait monté tout ça contre toi. S'il ne t'aimait plus, il t'expliquerais tout ça sans histoire. Peut-être que... Non. Ca va te sembler peut-être dingue.  
**Sakura:** Dis toujours.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu étais bien seule avec Eriol derrière le bâtiment, non?  
_Sakura hocha affirmativement la tête._  
**Tomoyo:** On t'a sans doute possédé, à cause de Kei Konoe par exemple, et toi et Eriol se seraient embrasser inconsciemment.  
**Sakura:** Oh non, ce serait impossible je pense. Eriol et moi sommes bien trop puissant pour se faire aussi facilement manipuler je pense.  
**Tomoyo:** Tout ça reste alors un grand mystère.  
**Sakura:** Oui. Mais si un jour je croise enfin ce sorcier de malheur, je jurerais qu'Akira se retrouverait à ses côtés.  
**Tomoyo:** (surprise) Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
**Sakura:** Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Et en plus, il n'a pas hésité à prendre le parti de Shaolan ce matin, comme s'il m'avait toujours haïs.  
**Tomoyo:** Ne lui en veut pas. Akira est inoffensif. Il a dû survenir au mauvais moment hier, tout comme Shaolan. Je suis sûre qu'Akira n'a rien à faire dans cet histoire.  
**Sakura:** Espérons-le. Je ne suis pas tellement convaincu. Même Shaolan l'accuse d'être dans le coup.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu connais Shaolan. Il est extrêment méfiant avec tout le monde. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a vu avec Eriol?  
**Sakura:** Exact.  
**Tomoyo:** Donc ne le juge pas trop vite. Bon. Je dois te laisser, je dois passer par ce chemin.  
**Sakura:** Au revoir Tomoyo.  
**Tomoyo:** Au revoir Sakura.  
_Elles se séparèrent, en continuant chacune leur chemin respectif._  
**Sakura:** (en soupirant) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de catastrophes quelconques. Chaque jour, j'en ai droit.

Au même moment non loin de là, sur le toit d'une habitation

_L'étrange silhouette observait la maîtresse des cartes depuis un long moment. Son habituel sourire sarcastique se dessina dans la pénombre, malgré la lumière du jour._  
**Jeune homme:** Rassure-toi petite magicienne. J'ai envie de faire une petite pause aujourd'hui. Moi aussi ça me lasse, et d'autres affaires m'appellent. Profites en bien, ce n'est pas fréquent d'avoir cette faveur de ma part.  
_Il laissa étouffer un petit rire dément._

Chez Sakura

_Sakura rentra enfin chez elle, sans incident. Silencieuse, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers._  
**Toya:** (assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire un journal) Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux depuis ce matin toi.  
**Sakura:** (surprise) AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh! (elle pose sa main sur son coeur) Tu m'as fais peur.  
**Toya:** (moqueur) Les godzillas font des attaques cardiaques maintenant?  
**Sakura:** (ne réagissant pas à la remarque de Toya) Je vais bosser.  
**Toya:** (sérieux) Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pense qu'on doit se parler tous les deux.  
_Sakura s'exécuta, essayant de savoir qu'est-ce que il lui voulait._  
**Toya:** C'est pas dans ton habitude de rentrer avec la tête d'un croquemort, et surtout d'aller travailler sans parler à ta peluche qui te sert de gardien et de ne pas me filer un coup de pied quand je te lance une vanne.  
_Sakura baissa la tête, signe qu'il avait raison._  
**Toya:** Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne dirais rien à papa.  
**Sakura:** Tu sais... Shaolan et moi étions ensemble...  
**Toya:** Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Sakura:** Eh bien tout est fini (elle serre fort ses poings comme pour empêcher ses larmes de noyer son visage tout entier). Alors que tout allait bien, il m'a dit un soir qu'il m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser un autre garçon et qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi.  
**Toya:** (affolé) Tu as fais quoi?  
**Sakura:** Je n'ai rien fais! C'est ça le pire! (un torrent de larmes inonda son doux visage) C'est le seul garçon que j'aime!  
_Toya la prit alors dans ses bras, et la berça doucement pour la consoler._  
**Toya:** Allons allons. Calme toi. La majorité des garçons que tu rencontreras seront des sales types. Oublie-le et tu verras qu'il n'était rien lorsque tu rencontreras le bon.  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Mais c'est le bon! Je l'aime, tu comprends? Je l'aime. Jamais je n'arriverais à me passer de lui.  
_Toya se sentait inutile dans cette situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de consoler sa soeur du mieux qu'il pouvait._  
**Toya Tu le paieras de l'avoir fais souffrir comme ça sale morveux, tu le paieras...**

Chez Shaolan

_Shaolan était en train de réviser une leçon, mais, dans sa tête, l'image de Sakura et d'Eriol ensemble ne cessait de le hanter.  
Driiiiiiiiing  
Shaolan va donc ouvrir, en pensant que c'est encore les gosses de l'immeuble qui s'amusaient à sonner aux portes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enguirlander la personne devant lui, il s'aperçut alors que ce n'était qu'Eriol.  
_ **Eriol:** (toujours aussi souriant) Bonjour Shaolan. Ca va?  
**Shaolan:** (prêt à lui bondir dessus pour l'étrangler) Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant chez moi!  
**Eriol:** Je voulais juste qu'on puisse discuter au sujet de ce matin.  
_Il attendit que Shaolan bougea pour qu'il puisse passer, mais celui-ci restait de marbre._  
**Shaolan:** (hostile) Tu croyais que j'allais te proposer de rentrer?  
_Eriol sourit de sa remarque qui cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue chez lui.Eriol: De toute façon, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas très long._  
**Shaolan:** Et c'est quoi?  
**Eriol:** J'espère juste que tu ne crois pas trop à cet histoire de "baiser". Tu finiras vraiment par la perdre si tu continues à réagir comme tu le fais.  
**Shaolan:** Parce que tu crois que j'ai des visions comme Jeanne d'Arc maintenant? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils bidons. Va plutôt la voir, je suis juste qu'elle meurt déjà d'impatience de te retrouver cette garce.  
_Sur cette réplique, il referma brusquement la porte, laissant Eriol seul devant l'entrée. La visite d'Eriol n'avait fais qu'augmenter sa fureur._  
**Eriol:** (en soupirant) C'est comme tu voudras...  
_Et il repartit chez lui, toujours en gardant son sang froid. _

Chez Tomoyo

_Tomoyo arriva devant chez elle. Avant d'ouvrir le gigantesque portail, elle songea au doux baiser de ce matin. Comme pour se le remémorer, elle caressa sa bouche du bout de ses doigts. Mais pourtant, toute la journée Akira était resté en retrait, comme pour refuser de lui parler après son acte. Elle le regrettait profondément. Avant qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Comme un réflexe, elle se retourna.  
_**Tomoyo:** Akira?  
**Akira:** Tu avais oublié ton livre.  
_Il lui tendit le livre, sa tête baissée et les joues en feu._  
**Tomoyo:** (en le prenant) Merci beaucoup Akira.  
**Akira: **Bon... A demain.  
**Tomoyo:** Attend! (il stoppe sa marche) J'ai envie qu'on parle un peu à propos de ce matin...  
**Akira:** Ah... Désolé de ma réaction. J'étais vraiment stupide de croire que... enfin... N'en parlons plus.  
**Tomoyo:** (triste) Ne dis pas ça.  
_Akira la regarda, étonné._  
**Tomoyo:** Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si de rien était.  
_Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui donna un léger bisous au coin des lèvres, puis, enfin, enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément._  
**Akira: **(lorsqu'ils se séparèrent) Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu l'aurais pris comme ça. Il m'avait semblé que tu me prenais pour un... taré.  
_Elle lui sourit._  
**Tomoyo:** Arrête de te sous-estimé.  
_Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se décoller de lui. Elle aperçut alors la maîtresse de maison qui venait juste de sortir à cause de son inquiétude envers la fille de sa patronne qui n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle._  
**Tomoyo:** Je pense que... l'on peut se dire à demain.  
**Akira:** A demain...  
_Il lui offrit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille._  
**Akira:** ... ma petite magicienne d'amour.  
_Tomoyo lui sourit, et il repartit, avec regret. Tomoyo rentra enfin dans sa maison, qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'un modeste pavillon._  
**Maîtresse de maison:** Vous avez passé une bonne journée mademoiselle?  
**Tomoyo:** (comme envoûté) Merveilleuse Maï, absolument merveilleuse...


	10. Une ombre familière

****

Chapitre 10: Une ombre familière 

_Encore ce rêve... Ce rêve qui ne cesse de se répéter...  
Sakura était au pied de ce même immeuble. La nuit dominait. Une silhouette sur un toit... Toujours cette silhouette..._  
**Inconnu:** Bonsoir petite maîtresse des cartes. Tout va comme tu veux ?  
_Il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique, éclairé par les rayons glacials de la pleine lune._  
**Sakura:** (furieuse) Mais que me voulez-vous à la fin ! J'en ai marre de ce rêve interminable!  
**Inconnu:** Tu le sais bien maîtresse des cartes, tu le sais bien...  
_Drriiiiiiiiiing..._  
_Sakura se réveilla. Elle s'enragea. Ce rêve devenait plus que pénible._  
**Kéro:** Ca va Sakura ? (il observa la mine énervée de sa maîtresse) Encore ce rêve je parie.  
**Sakura:** (en soupirant) Eh oui...  
_Elle se prépare, sous l'œil inquiet de Kérobéros._  
**Kéro:** Comment fais-tu ?  
**Sakura:** De quoi ?  
**Kéro:** De rester aussi calme. Tes rêves commencent à me faire de plus en plus peur.  
**Sakura:** (en prenant la tête de son gardien entre ses mains) Même si ces derniers temps étaient vraiment durs, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.  
_Kérobéros lui sourit, et la maîtresse des cartes fait de même. Ensuite, ses affaires enfin prêtes, elle descendit les escaliers et se dépêcha d'avaler les quelques biscuits qui traînaient sur la table de la cuisine. En même temps qu'elle " dégustait " son petit déjeuner, elle observa Toya, assis sur une chaise, le journal à la main, la fixant d'un air inquiet._  
**Toya:** Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
**Sakura:** Euh… oui…  
**Toya:** (en se levant de sa chaise)Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton lycée?  
**Sakura:** Non non ! Ca ira ! ne t'inquiète pas.  
_Elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir, et fila à vitesse V pour ne pas louper son cours._

**Sakura:** _J'ai l'impression que Toya semble préoccupé ce matin. A tous les coups c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…_

_¤¤Flash-Back¤¤_

**Sakura:** (un torrent de larmes inonda son doux visage) C'est le seul garçon que j'aime!  
_Toya la prit alors dans ses bras, et la berça doucement pour la consoler._  
**Toya:** Allons allons. Calme-toi. La majorité des garçons que tu rencontreras seront des sales types. Oublie-le et tu verras qu'il n'était rien lorsque tu rencontreras le bon.  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Mais c'est le bon! Je l'aime, tu comprends? Je l'aime. Jamais je n'arriverais à me passer de lui.  
(_Chapitre 9_)

_¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤_

**Sakura:** _J'espère que je ne lui fais pas trop de soucis avec ça. Même s'il est agaçant quelquefois, il est très protecteur envers moi._  
_Plongée dans ses pensées, elle faillit heurter quelqu'un._  
**Inconnue:** Attention!  
**Sakura:** (gênée) Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je… Chiharu ?  
**Chiharu:** Sakura ! Comment ça va ?  
**Sakura:** Bien. Je ne t'ai pas trop bousculée ?  
**Chiharu:** Non, ne t'inquiète pas. (elle regarda sa montre) De toute façon, il est inutile de te presser comme ça, tu es dans les temps.  
_Elles continuèrent toutes les deux leur chemin._  
**Sakura: **Ouf… Mais Yamazaki n'est pas avec toi ? D'habitude, vous faites toujours la route ensemble.  
**Chiharu:** Apparemment, il est toujours fâché de l'histoire entre toi et Shao…  
_Mais la jeune fille mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de continuer, comme pour éviter de sortir une bêtise._  
**Sakura:** (la rassurant) Tu peux parler de Shaolan devant moi. Même si nous sommes séparés, ce n'est pas une raison que cela soit un sujet tabou et de dispute. J'espère que toi et Yamazaki vous allez bientôt vous réconcilier. Ca me gênerais si…  
**Chiharu:** Ne te gêne surtout pas. C'était une petite dispute mais rien de grave. Ca arrive quelquefois mais pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame.  
**Sakura:** (souriante) Ca me soulage !  
_Chiharu stoppa sa route immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés._  
**Sakura:** (d'un air inquiet) Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
**Chiharu:** (qui avait du mal à s'en remettre) Regarde !  
_Elle pointa du doigt deux silhouettes se tenant la main et s'adressant des regards tendres._  
**Sakura:** Mais c'est… Tomoyo et Akira !  
_Elles furent encore plus surprises lorsqu'elles les aperçoivent en train de s'embrasser et de se déposer des baisers dans le cou._  
**Chiharu:** (toujours immobile avec Sakura) Eh ben… Si j'avais su… Ca se voit qu'ils ne nous ont pas aperçus…  
_Sakura avait l'air encore plus soucieuse que Chiharu. Déjà qu'elle soupçonnait Akira de posséder un lien avec Kei Konoe, comment le prendre quand sa meilleure amie sort avec celui-ci ?_  
**Sakura:** Il faut que j'en parle le plus vite possible avec Tomoyo. Ce qu'elle fait ne me dit rien qui vaille…  
_Elles reprirent leur chemin, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation pour oublier cette vision assez… surprenante. _

Dans la classe

_Chiharu et Sakura entrèrent dans leur classe._  
**Naoko:** Salut les filles ! Ca va ?  
**Sakura:** Très bien et toi ?  
**Yamazaki:** Chiharu !  
_Elles se retournèrent tous les trois, ainsi que quelques élèves de la classe, étonnée de la précipitation de celui-ci._  
**Chiharu:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Yamazaki:** C'était pour hier… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je suis stupide et je…  
**Chiharu:** (en lui mettant son doigt sur sa bouche) Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. On s'est emporté tous les deux.  
_Elle lui sourit, signifiant à Yamazaki qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Il la prit alors amoureusement dans ses bras._  
**Yamazaki:** (avec une rougeur sur une joue) Chiharu…  
**Naoko:** (les yeux remplis d'étoiles) C'est tellement beau l'amour !  
**Sakura:** Vous êtes trop mignon !  
**Yamazaki:** (en se détachant brusquement de Chiharu, ne la laissant pas le temps de calculer de ce qui venait de se passer) Tu savais que le mot " mignon " portait le nom d'une araignée de l'Europe de l'Ouest et que…  
**Chiharu:** (en l'étranglant) Même dans ces moments là tu trouves le moyen de faire le zouave !  
**Lika:** Il faut toujours qu'ils se disputent. Qu'est-ce qu'on n'y peut… Ils s'aiment tellement.  
_Sakura songea à la phrase de Lika et tourna la tête vers Shaolan, en train de lire tranquillement à sa table de classe. Elle se dirigea vers sa table et posa ses affaires. Shaolan, ayant remarqué sa présence, fait son possible pour l'ignorer totalement. Sakura le regarda, et hésita longuement à lui parler. Elle souffrait profondément de ce silence qui les séparait._  
**Sakura:** Est-ce que… est ce qu'il est intéressant ce livre ?  
_Shaolan tourna la tête vers sa direction, comme étonné qu'elle voulait entamer une conversation normale avec lui. Il se plongea immédiatement dans son bouquin lorsqu'il se surpris en train de rougir en admirant ses yeux verts humides. Malgré ça, il continua tant bien que mal à prendre son air dur et froid._  
**Shaolan:** Euh… oui.  
**Sakura:** Ca raconte quoi ?  
**Shaolan:** C'est l'histoire d'un inspecteur qui résout des enquêtes de meurtres.  
**Sakura:** Ca n'a pas l'air très gai…  
**Shaolan:** Si tu veux, je pourrais te le prêter quand je l'aurais fini. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.  
**Sakura:** (en souriant) Merci beaucoup Shaolan.  
_Ils se regardèrent, une rougeur sur leur joue._  
**Eriol:** (qui venait devant leur table, le sourire aux lèvres) Je suis ravi que ça aille mieux entre vous.  
**Shaolan:** (le menaçant) De quoi tu te mêles.  
_Et, comme vexé par cette remarque ,le chasseur de cartes replongea son nez dans sa lecture. Sakura ne savait pas comment prendre la situation d' Eriol et Shaolan, Shaolan et elle._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Allez ! Tout le monde s'installe ! Le cours commence !  
_Les élèves regagnèrent leur place et ouvrirent leur manuel._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** (en tenant une fiche) Tout d'abord, vérifions s'il y a des absents…  
_Quelqu'un toqua brusquement à la porte._  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Oui ?  
_Akira accompagné de Tomoyo rentrèrent dans la salle._  
**Tomoyo:** (essoufflée) Excusez nous professeur… on a eu un empêchement…  
**Prof.Sanjo:** Regagnez vos places. Je n'ai pas envi de retarder mon cours aujourd'hui. J'espère que votre empêchement est bien valable.  
_Les deux retardataires rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, laissant penser certains trucs aux esprits mal placés de la classe. Sakura et Chiharu se firent un signe du regard, comme si elles communiquaient par télépathie de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire._

Pendant la pause 

_Naoko, Lika, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kazuo, Kazumi, Sakura et Akira s'assirent au pied d'un gros chêne pour commencer leur déjeuner. Les disputes avaient cessées et chacun se parlait normalement. Bien sûr, Sakura fit comme si elle n'était pas témoin de l'évènement de ce matin. La maîtresse des cartes regarda Shaolan, qui était assis sur un banc, seul, sûrement pour ne pas déranger Yamazaki et Chiharu qui déjeunaient non loin de la petite bande de Sakura._  
**Sakura:** Je vais aller voir Shaolan. Peut-être qu'il acceptera de manger avec nous.  
_Elle s'éloigna, laissant les autres surpris de son attitude._  
**Kazuo:** Ca à l'air de mieux s'arranger entre eux.  
**Kazumi:** J'espère qu'ils pourront être de nouveau ensemble.  
**Lika:** Je ne le pense pas. Connaissant Sakura et Shaolan, la réconciliation ne serait pas aussi facile.  
**Tomoyo:** C'est plutôt pour se rapprocher. Même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, ils continuent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
_Sakura se dirigea vers le chasseur de cartes. Shaolan ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, trop occupé à fouiller dans son sac._  
**Shaolan:** (énervé) _Mais où sont ces baguettes !_ (il leva brutalement la main, tenant deux petits bâtons) Enfin je les ai !  
**Sakura:** (timidement) Euh… Shaolan ?…  
**Shaolan:** (levant la tête, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et furieux à l'idée que Sakura avait assistée à son "combat" avec ses baguettes) Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
**Sakura:** (hésitante) Je voulais te dire… enfin… te demander si tu voulais que…  
_Soudain, une jeune fille s'accrocha au cou du pauvre Shaolan._  
**Aï:** Tiens Shaolan ! Je me demandais où tu étais !  
_Aï était une fille pleine de vie et d'une beauté angélique. Elle possédait une longue chevelure blonde avec des yeux bleu ravissants._  
**Shaolan:** (en essayant de se dégager d'Aï) Tu me disais ?  
**Sakura:** Eh bien je me demandais si …  
**Aï:** (en l'interrompant, serrant Shaolan si fort qu'il croyait qu'elle réussirait à l'étouffer) Tu veux manger avec moi Shaolan? Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !  
S**haolan:** Eh bien… euh… Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire déjà ?  
**Sakura:** Oh… Rien de spécial… Je te laisse avec… Aï.  
_Elle dit son nom d'un ton lugubre, en lui lançant un regard noir. La maîtresse des cartes retourna vers ses amis, sous l'œil triomphant de la jeune fille blonde, enveloppant toujours le cou du chinois de ses bras fragiles._  
**Eriol:** (à Sakura qui venait juste de les rejoindre) Shaolan ne vient pas ?  
**Sakura:** (à la fois triste et tendue) Non… Il déjeune avec Aï apparemment.  
**Akira:** Aï…J'en ai déjà entendu parlé… Pourtant, elle n'est pas dans notre classe.  
**Lika:** C'est normal, c'est l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée.  
**Naoko:** (en mangeant son sushi, en utilisant un ton désespérant) Mais aussi l'une des plus allumeuses.  
**Lika:** C'est vrai qu'elle reste rarement célibataire. Elle drague tous les mecs dès qu'elle sent qu'elle va bientôt lâcher son petit ami.  
**Eriol:** Heureusement qu'elle a un physique qui ne laisse pas indifférent.  
**Kazuo:** C'est sûr. Je me rappelle qu'elle ne se gênait pas de me draguer ouvertement quand elle songeait à plaquer Kamui.  
**Kazumi:** (furieuse) Quoi !  
**Kazuo:** (avec une goutte de style manga, en lui adressant un sourire à la fois rassurant et embarrassé) Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle !  
**Kazumi:** (en le menaçant de son poing) Tu as intérêt ! Je n'ai pas envie que ma belle sœur soit une traînée !  
**Tomoyo:** (en murmurant à l'oreille de Sakura) Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais d'elle si elle choisit Shaolan comme proie.  
_Sakura l'approuva. Elle commença à manger ses boulettes de riz, inquiète, tandis qu'à plusieurs mètres, le chasseur de cartes la regardait en soupirant, en compagnie d'une lycéenne qui essayait d'attirer son intention._

A la fin des cours

_Sakura et Tomoyo prennent le chemin de retour ensemble. Personne d'autres ne les accompagnait car Sakura avait précisé à ses amis qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec Tomoyo._  
**Sakura:** (l'air grave) Tomoyo…  
**Tomoyo:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'allez bien…  
**Sakura: **Je sais tout à propos de toi et Akira… Je vous ai vu ce matin, la main dans la main.  
_Tomoyo baissa la tête, les joues un peu rouge. _  
**Sakura:** Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !  
**Tomoyo:** Je sais que tu soupçonnes Akira d'avoir un lien avec Kei Konoe. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien avoir dans l'histoire !  
**Sakura:** (inquiète) Je ne t'ai jamais interdite de sortir avec Akira mais… s'il te plaît, méfie-toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te blesse.  
**Tomoyo:** (en lui posant une main sur son épaule) Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Mais je suivrais tout de même ton conseil. Je peux te rassurer que si Akira me semble suspect, je te le dirais au plus vite.  
_Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, Sakura fait de même. Soudain, l'air se fit de plus en plus froid._  
**Tomoyo:** C'est étrange ce froid…  
_Des flocons tombèrent maintenant du ciel._  
**Tomoyo:** Mais… pourquoi neige-t-il ? Ce n'est pas l'époque !  
_Elle regarde autour d'elle et constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Puis, elle fixa Sakura et comprit que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer._  
**Tomoyo:** (inquiète) Sakura…  
**Sakura:** Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature  
Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...  
Je te l'ordonne!  
_Enfin l'incantation finie, elle se mit en position de combat, prête à attaquer à tout moment. Après quelques minutes d'attente, plusieurs bloc de glace arrivèrent sur eux, comme tombés des immenses nuages blanc. Ils avaient comme des creux à la place des yeux, une faille pour la bouche et des petits tas de neige pour leurs quatre pattes. Il ressemblait plus à des chiens gelés qu'à des sculptures de glace. Ils semblaient… vivants._  
**Sakura:** Tomoyo, cache-toi !  
_Au moment où celle-ci se réfugie derrière un arbre, la caméra à la main, les "glaçons" foncèrent sur Sakura. La maîtresse des cartes les évita avec des sauts et une extrême souplesse. Malheureusement, elle faiblissait et les ennemis revenaient à la charge. Tomoyo tenait sa caméra nerveusement._  
**Sakura:** Carte du feu !  
_La carte se transforma en déployant ses ailes pleines de grâce. Elle tentait d'attaquer les blocs de glace mais le froid et la neige l'aveuglait et la plupart de ses coups pouvait plus blesser sa maîtresse que ses ennemis. Sakura rappela la carte._  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… La carte n'est pas assez précise pour les avoir.  
_Encore une dizaine de glaciers affrontaient la magicienne. Un d'eux fonça sur elle et, par réflexe, Sakura le renvoya grâce à son sceptre comme une batte de base-ball, ce qu'il le rendit encore plus furieux. La jeune fille eut alors une idée._  
**Sakura:** Carte du feu ! Carte de l'épée !  
_Elle invoqua les deux cartes en même temps pour qu'elles fusionnent, ce qui lui donna une magnifique épée de feu incroyablement longue. Les monstres répétèrent leur assaut. Malgré leur détermination, Sakura les réduisait en une simple flaque avec son arme. Enfin, elle tomba à genou, épuisé de la magie et des acrobaties qu'elle avait employée, et rappela ses cartes. Elle les regarda tendrement dans sa main._  
**Sakura:** (fatiguée) J'ai réussi…  
**Tomoyo:** Sakura ! Attention !  
_La maîtresse des cartes releva sa tête et aperçu encore un ennemi, le seul qui n'avait pas succombé à ses attaques. Celui-ci se rua sur elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, anéantie et prête à recevoir les coups. Soudainement, elle sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser la joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua une flaque à proximité d'elle. Le climat doux avant le combat était revenue. Tomoyo accourue vers elle, la caméra à la main, les yeux humides._  
**Tomoyo:** Sakura ! (elle se jeta dans ses bras) J'ai eu tellement peur !  
**Sakura:** (les yeux à demi clos) Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?  
_Elle finit par s'évanouir, tellement la fatigue lui pesait. Son amie la prit par un bras et commença à la conduire jusque chez elle tant bien que mal. Elle se retourna tout de même, et fixa une ombre parmi le feuillage d'un cerisier. Cet ombre était pourtant familière._  
**Tomoyo:** (en murmurant, les larmes aux yeux) Merci…  
_Et elle reprit son chemin, soutenant son amie du mieux quelle pouvait._

Non loin delà

_Eriol rentrait chez lui. Il avait assisté très discrètement à toute la scène : ces blocs de glace, la fabuleuse épée de feu, cet individu étrange… _  
**Eriol:** Cela m'énerve de ne pas avoir réussi à découvrir son visage. Pourtant, je suis presque sûr de le connaître.  
_Il contempla alors le ciel, où le soleil cédait enfin la place à la lune et aux étoiles._  
**Eriol:** D'un côté, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le sache. J'espère qu'il continuera à protéger Sakura et ses cartes sans se faire remarquer.  
_Il soupira. Un soupir remplit de culpabilité malgré un sourire énigmatique._


	11. Une prison pas comme les autres

****

Chapitre 11: Une prison pas comme les autres

Chez Sakura

_Ce rêve... Encore et toujours ce rêve... Cet immeuble... Encore et toujours cet immeuble... Cet ombre... Encore et toujours cet ombre inquiétante qui la fixait froidement..._  
**Inconnu:** Je t'ai manqué, petite maîtresse des cartes?  
_Sakura l'observa intensément, le regard furieux._  
**Inconnu:** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes rêves vont bientôt cesser, mais profites-en quand même car ça pourrait bien être les derniers...  
_DDDDDrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng  
La jeune fille posa lourdement sa main sur son réveil pour mettre fin à cette nuisance sonore._  
**Kéro:** (après un long bâillement) Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Sakura?  
_Sakura poussa un petit grognement, signifiant que son sommeil n'était pas aussi paisible._  
**Kéro:** (inquiet) ... Encore lui, c'est ça?  
_Sakura hocha la tête et raconta la menace de cet étranger._  
**Kéro:** Il faut faire quelque chose! On ne va pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe!  
**Sakura:** (tout en s'habillant) Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. C'est juste pour nous déstabiliser mais il ne m'aura pas! J'ai réussi à maîtriser ses attaques et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais fléchir!  
**Kéro:** Je suis heureux de te voir aussi confiante, mais fais attention quand même!  
_Elle lui adressa un sourire, pris son sac, dis au revoir à son petit gardien et descendit les escaliers._  
**Sakura:** (en prenant quelques biscuits) Bonjour Toya! Ca va?  
**Toya:** (en lisant son journal) Ca va.  
_Quand Sakura s'apprêta à partir, Toya se leva._  
**Toya:** Attends, je t'accompagne.  
_Sakura le regarda curieusement. Son grand frère n'était pas du tout du genre à faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec elle._  
**Sakura:** Euh... Si tu veux.  
_Pendant tout le trajet, Toya semblait bien silencieux, voir même préoccupé. Sakura l'observait du coin de l'oeil._  
**Sakura:** _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin? _  
_Enfin arrivée devant son lycée, Sakura lui dit au revoir. Son frère restait toujours aussi immobile._

Dans la classe de Sakura

La maîtresse des cartes rentra dans la classe. Tomoyo vient vite la saluer.  
**Sakura:** Bonjour Tomoyo! Ca va?  
Tomoyo: Très bien et toi? Tu t'es bien remise de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?  
Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

_¤¤Flash-back¤¤_

**Tomoyo:** Sakura ! Attention !  
_La maîtresse des cartes releva sa tête et aperçu encore un ennemi, le seul qui n'avait pas succombé à ses attaques. Celui-ci se rua sur elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, anéantie et prête à recevoir les coups. Soudainement, elle sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser la joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua une flaque à proximité d'elle. Le climat doux avant le combat était revenue. Tomoyo accourue vers elle, la caméra à la main, les yeux humides.  
_**Tomoyo:** Sakura ! (elle se jeta dans ses bras) J'ai eu tellement peur !  
**Sakura:** (les yeux à demi clos) Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?  
_Elle finit par s'évanouir, tellement la fatigue lui pesait._ (_Chapitre 10_)

_¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤_

**Sakura:** (l'air confuse)Mais je ne me souviens pas tellement de ce qui vient de se passer.  
**Tomoyo:** C'est un peu normal avec toute l'énergie que tu as utilisé durant ce combat. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir moi, ce n'était qu'une silhouette.  
**Sakura:** Une silhouette?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui, perché sur un arbre. Je crois que c'était un garçon d'à peu près notre âge, mais je n'ai pas pu le reconnaître. Pourtant, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
**Sakura:** Et tu penses que ça pouvait être qui?  
**Tomoyo:** C'est trop flou pour te le dire. Ca pouvait être aussi bien Eriol que Shaolan, ou même un autre garçon de notre lycée comme Akira...  
**Sakura:** (surprise) Akira!  
**Tomoyo:** C'est juste une hypothèse! Mais j'ai filmé cette séquence. (elle sort sa caméra) Si tu veux, on pourra la visionner ensemble après les cours. Peut-être qu'on aura une idée plus clair.  
**Sakura:** D'ac! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
**Naoko:** (qui venait juste de s'incruster dans la conversation) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Rien rien! C'est juste un petit truc de rien du tout!  
**Naoko:** (déçue) Ah...  
**Tomoyo:** C'est juste une de mes vieilles vidéos que j'ai retrouvé dans ma cave quand nous étions petites. C'est juste une histoire vieille comme le monde.  
**Naoko:** Tu as toujours inséparable de ta caméra toi!  
**Yamazaki:** (qui surgit d'un bond, faisant sursauté les trois jeunes filles et en prenant la pauvre caméra en l'examinant minutieusement comme un médecin avec son malade) Vous avez sûrement entendu l'origine de la caméra, non?  
**Sakura:** Son origine?  
**Yamazaki:** Tu ne savais pas que la caméra a été créé pour des enjeux maléfiques! Tout à débuté dans une époque très reculée. Il existait un puissant mage, profondément diabolique, qui voulait inventer quelque chose pour faire souffrir les paysans qui l'ont chassé de leur vallée. Un jour, une idée traversa son esprit: il construit une petite boîte où il y avait un petit cercle de verre ensorcelé à l'intérieur...  
**Eriol:** (qui fait son entrée et en examinant, lui aussi, la caméra) ... Ce petit verre avait la faculté d'enfermer les âmes des malheureux villageois qui passait devant le minuscule appareil...  
**Yamazaki:** ... Ce qui permit au sorcier de satisfaire sa haine!  
**Eriol:** ... Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus que des caméras inoffensives pour des intérêts commerciaux...  
**Yamazaki:** ...Mais certaines rumeurs racontent que des personnes disparaissent mystérieusement de nos jours. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Eriol?  
**Eriol:** Qui sait, mon cher Yamazaki. Peut-être que l'âme du mage n'a pas encore tout à fait soulagé sa soif de vengeance.  
**Yamazaki:** (en serrant la main d'Eriol) Vos connaissances sont remarquables! Je reste sans voix!  
**Eriol:** Toutes comme les vôtres!  
_Tout le monde les regarda, les yeux écarquillés._  
**Chiharu:** (en baissant la tête) Pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenue à temps...  
**Naoko:** (les yeux remplis d'étoiles) Absolument fascinant!  
_Sakura regarda Tomoyo, inquiète, et celle-ci lui répondit d'un signe de main que c'était n'importe quoi._  
**Prof. Sanjo:** (qui rentre dans la classe) Allez, tout le monde à sa table!  
_Eriol rendit la caméra de Tomoyo, qui la rangea rapidement dans son sac. Sakura se mit devant sa table, en remarquant la place vide à côté d'elle. _  
**Sakura:** _Shaolan est absent? Même quand il a quarante de fièvre, il vient pourtant..._  
_Elle tourna la tête vers Tomoyo et celle-ci remarqua vite que ce n'était pas le seul: Akira était, lui aussi, pas à sa place. Malgré ces deux élèves, le cours continuait. Une heure et demi plus tard, lors du cours du professeur de mathématiques, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._  
**Prof.Washio:** Entrez!  
_Un élève rentra dans la classe, essoufflé.  
_**Prof.Washio:** Voulez-vous m'expliquez votre retard, monsieur Shijo?  
**Akira: **Excusez-moi, mais...  
**Prof. Washio:** (toujours nerveux) Va à ta place! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!  
**Akira:** (en se dirigeant vers sa table) Je voulez aussi vous dire que monsieur Li n'assistera pas à ce cours, il est à l'infirmerie.  
_Tout le monde furent étonné: Shaolan à l'infirmerie? Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y allez pour sécher les cours ou bien gémir à cause d'un petit bobo. Mais la plus inquiète fut Sakura._  
**Sakura:** (inquiète) Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a bien pu lui arriver?...  
**Prof.Washio:** (presque agacé) Très bien, très bien. Maintenant, le cours continue!

A la fin du cours  
_  
Une fois le cours terminé, Sakura se précipita pour sortir de la classe._  
**Tomoyo:** (sachant où allait son amie) Sakura, attends moi!  
_Mais en voulant la suivre, elle fit tomber sa caméra._  
**Akira:** (en ramassant son appareil) Tomoyo, tu oublies ça!  
**Tomoyo:** (en le lui reprenant) Merci Akira. Excuse moi mais je dois allez voir Sakura...  
**Akira:** (en souriant) Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.  
_Tomoyo lui adressa un sourire. Elle l'aimait vraiment, Akira. Un peu mystérieux mais il était toujours aussi gentil, compréhensif. Elle poursuit donc sa course folle, sac à une main et caméra de l'autre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie, où Sakura protestait devant un surveillant._  
**Surveillant:** Je suis désolé mademoiselle Kinomoto mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à rentrer dans l'infirmerie.  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Mais il faut que je vois Shaolan! Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé!  
**Surveillant:** Monsieur Li est très fatigué et n'a rien de très grave.  
**Sakura:** Mais...  
**Surveillant:** (en insistant et en commençant à s'énerver) Je répête: Monsieur Li est TRES fatigué et a besoin de REPOS! Maintenant, profitez de votre pause, mademoiselle Kinomoto!  
_Vaincue, Sakura tourna les talons._  
**Tomoyo:** Tu ne sais rien?  
**Sakura:** (profondément inquiète) Rien. Rien du tout.  
_Tomoyo, le visage aussi grave que son amie, lui fit une tape dans son dos pour la réconforter._  
**Tomoyo:** (en tendant sa caméra) Si tu veux, on peut toujours visionner la vidéo. Ce ne sera pas du temps perdu.  
**Sakura:** Tu as raison.  
_Elles se mirent dans un coin isolé de la cours où personne ne pourrait les voir._  
**Tomoyo:** Et c'est parti!  
_La caméra(wo)man appuie sur le bouton de sa caméra numérique (note de l'auteur: Je sais, il y en a qui ont trop de bol!) et le petit film commença. Tout d'abord, les chiens de glace attaquent la maîtresse des cartes. Celle-ci riposte victorieusement. Ensuite, elle tombe à genou, rappelle ses cartes, et remarque encore un ennemi. Alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, le chien bondit sur elle et on voit alors une puissante flamme, surgit de nulle part, le faire fondre sur place, à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. La caméra filme le sol._  
**Tomoyo:** Excuse moi mais il fallait que je ...  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr. Merci Tomoyo.  
_Elle s'adressèrent chacune un sourire, puis visualisèrent la scène. L'objectif filme les alentours, puis, s'immobilise vers un arbre et ensuite... plus rien. Un grésillement effroyable apparaît dans le film._  
**Tomoyo:** Hein! Ce n'est pas normal! J'ai filmé la silhouette pourtant!  
**Sakura:** Oh non!  
_Elle prit la caméra de Tomoyo et la fixa dans tous les angles._  
**Sakura:** (au ton désespérée) S'il te plaît! Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui en plus! Je me suis encore levée d'une humeur désastreuse, Shaolan est à l'infirmerie, et toi, toi tu tombes en panne au moment le plus interressant! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!  
_C'est alors qu'un phénomène se produit: la maîtresse des cartes s'éffondra brusquement sans raison apparente. La caméra tomba lourdement sur le sol._  
**Tomoyo:** (paniquée) Sakura!  
_Sakura restait sur le sol, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et sans expression. Son amie lui tâte son pouls: tout était normal. Pourtant, elle semblait si souffrante, sans vie, morte... Tomoyo poussa un cri terrifié qui résonna dans toute la cour. _

**Sakura:** Où suis-je...  
_Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Tout était noir autour d'elle._  
**Sakura:** Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! Tomoyo? Où tu es?  
_Ses paroles ne cessent de résonner dans les ténèbres. Elle regarda ses mains: elle constata qu'elle se voyait dans la profonde pénombre, comme lorsqu'elle avait capturé les cartes de la lumière et des ténèbres. Mais quelque chose la pétrifiait en regardant ses doigts: ils étaient quasi- transparents, donnant une apparence spectrale._  
**Sakura:** (en prenant son souffle avec difficulté) Je suis... morte!  
_Sakura regarda tout autour d'elle: tout était noir, comme une gigantesque pièce sans fenêtre._  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Non, non c'est impossible!  
_Elle courut dans tous les sens. Après quelques minutes qui semblait être des siècles, elle percuta quelque chose._  
**Sakura:** Mais... c'est un mur...  
_Avec une lueur d'espoir, elle chercha la sortie à tâtons, sans quitter le mur de ses doigts fragiles. Elle sentit alors une matière froide, qui reflétait légèrement la lumière qu'elle produisait._  
**Sakura:** Mais c'est... du verre!  
**En faisant le contour de cette paroi, elle découvrit que cela formait un cercle parfait. Comme foudroyée, elle déduit l'endroit où elle avait bien pu atterrir.**  
**Sakura:** Je suis... dans la caméra de Tomoyo!

Dans l'infirmerie

**Shaolan:** Où je suis?  
_Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Tout était flou mais observa, quand même, tout autour de lui: il était dans une pièce blanche. Il était allongé sur un lit et une odeur de médicaments empestait cet atmosphère de "blouse blanche". Il constata ensuite le bandage sur son front. Une personne s'avança vers lui._  
**Surveillant:** Reposez vous encore un peu monsieur Li.  
_Shaolan ne protesta pas. Il reposa sa tête endoloris sur son oreiller. Il remarqua que deux personnes transportaient une jeune fille et la reposait sur un lit à côté du sien. Il ne put reconnaître qui elle était tant sa tête tournait, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il lâche un dernier soupire et voyagea ensuite dans le pays des rêves._

_Sakura tenait sa tête entre ses mains._  
**Sakura:** J'en ai vraiment ras le bol! Il faut que je trouve un moyen!  
_Elle essaya de prendre sa clé mais, elle avait disparu._  
**Sakura:** Oh non!  
_Elle fouilla dans ses poches. Son étui de cartes était lui aussi introuvable._  
**Sakura:** Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire!  
_Elle s'effondra, ses genoux à "terre"._  
**Sakura:** Je dois trouver un moyen. Kei Konoe ne peut pas gagner aussi facilement!  
_Elle réfléchit. Elle se rappela à l'époque où elle avait capturé la carte du passé: elle voyait encore Clow, heureux, avec ses deux gardiens, en train de faire fleurir un cerisier. Une idée frappa brutalement son esprit._  
**Sakura:** Si Clow peut arriver à appeler ses cartes sans sceptre... je dois bien pouvoir y arriver!  
_Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces._  
**Sakura:** Je dois y arriver...  
Une lueur rose l'enveloppa et s' intensifie de plus en plus. Son aura avait augmenté incroyablement.  
**Sakura:** (de toutes ses forces) Carte... Carte de l'effacement.  
_Rien ne se passait._  
**Sakura:** (en hurlant, en produisant une lumière rose si intense qu'elle enflammait l'endroit où elle se trouvait) Carte de l'effacement! Je t'ordonne d'effacer cet prison hostile qui emprisonne ta maîtresse! Je te l'ordonne!  
_La carte apparut soudainement, et commença son oeuvre. Sa maîtresse ferma les yeux._  
**Sakura:** Il faut que je tienne... quelques minutes...  
_D'un seul coup, elle s'évanouit et plongea dans un profond sommeil._

Bien plus tard

_Sakura se réveilla enfin, en poussant un long bâillement et en étirant au maximum les bras. Elle examina son nouvel environnement. Elle se situait dans une salle blanche, l'odeur un peu type que l'on retrouve chez le dentiste. Elle pouvait savourer le confort d'un lit moelleux._  
**Sakura:** (en criant de joie) J'ai réussi!  
_Elle fixa ensuite la pendule ovale accrochée au mur._  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Déjà? J'ai loupé deux cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner!  
Mmmm...  
_La maîtresse des cartes tourna la tête pour savoir qui était le propriétaire de ce grognement si familier. Elle découvrit alors Shaolan, un pansement sur le front, en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Sakura, allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. _  
**Shaolan:** (surpris) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?  
**Sakura:** (en descendant de son lit, sans difficultés) Shaolan! Tu vas bien?  
**Shaolan:** Oui ça va, mais toi? Pourquoi on t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie?

**Sakura:** (en souriant) Oh... Juste encore une histoire avec Konoe, rien de bien grave. (elle reprend son air inquiet tandis que Shaolan fronçait ses sourcils) Mais toi? Que t'est-il arrivé?  
**Shaolan:** (en détournant sa tête) Quasiment rien  
**Sakura:** Shaolan, pour que tu loupes les cours de la matinée, il faut bien plus que ça!  
**Shaolan:** Rien je te dis!  
_Il prit un air à la fois abattu et agacé. Sakura s'approcha de lui et le prend dans ses bras, ceux qui surprend le chasseur de cartes._  
**Sakura:** Tu m'as fais tellement peur Shaolan...  
_Celui-ci remarqua sa voix tremblante, comme si elle allait lâcher un sanglot. Il s'en voulait. Il l'enlaça lui aussi, en fermant les yeux, regrettant les jours où il était si heureux. Surprise de son geste, Sakura se recula légèrement, laissant leur tête proche l'une de l'autre. Elle désirait que tout redevienne comme avant, où elle et Shaolan s'enlaçaient sans être surpris, s'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Elle approcha ses lèvres douces vers les siennes. Elle voulait regoûter un de ses moments où tout n'avait plus d'importance. Shaolan observa son approche, les yeux écarquillés. Mais il la repoussa légèrement._  
**Shaolan:** (le regard sévère mais meurtri) Il vaut mieux que cela reste comme ça.  
_Sakura le regarda tristement, et sortit de l'infirmerie, pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes qui coulaient légèrement de ses joues chaudes. Il regrettait profondément ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait la prendre, lui parler aisément, goûter à ses lèvres encore une dernière fois mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son acte. Il s'allongea une nouvelle fois pour essayer d'oublier sa peine, les yeux glacés mais humides._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura pris le temps de sécher ses larmes. En marchant dans les longs couloirs du lycée, elle remarquait des têtes tournés vers elle et des chuchotements._  
**Sakura:** Que s'est-il donc passé encore?  
_Elle vit, un peu plus loin, Tomoyo, l'air attristé, en compagnie d'Akira qui cherchait sûrement à la consoler._  
**Sakura:** (en s'approchant du couple) Tomoyo? Ca va?  
**Tomoyo:** (en se jetant dans les bras de Sakura) Sakura! J'avais eu si peur!  
**Sakura:** Il n'y avait pas de quoi, je vais très bien!  
**Akira:** (l'air inquiet) Pratiquement tout le monde t'a vu dans un état proche du coma! Tu semblais même morte!  
**Sakura:** (gênée) Eh ben!  
**Tomoyo:** (en la serrant encore plus fort) Tu nous as fait à tous si peur!  
**Sakura:** Tu m'étouffes Tomoyo!  
**Tomoyo: **Excuse-moi! Mais j'étais si inquiète...  
**Sakura:** (en souriant) Tu sais qu'il faut bien plus que ça pour me mettre K.O!  
_Tomoyo lui sourit, et Akira fut heureux devoir sa petite Tomoyo retrouver sa joie de vivre._  
**Akira:** Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien?  
**Sakura:** Je pète la forme, pas la peine de t'inquiéter Akira! Au fait Tomoyo, ta caméra...  
**Tomoyo:** Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. Elle s'est comme volatilisée dans la nature.  
**Akira:** Quelqu'un te l'a volé?  
**Tomoyo:** Pas la peine de se faire du mouron pour ça. Elle avait un énorme défaut de toute façon.  
_Comme si elle avait lu dans le visage de Sakura comme un livre grand ouvert, elle savait que la disparition de sa caméra était à l'origine de phénomènes surnaturels._  
**Tomoyo:** Aussi, comme tu étais à l'infirmerie, tu savais ce qui est arrivé à Shaolan?  
**Sakura:** (attristé) Aucune idée.  
**Akira:** Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu de chance aujourd'hui.  
**Sakura:** Tu sais ce qui s'est passé Akira!  
**Akira:** Pas trop mais ce matin, j'étais un peu en retard. Lors de mon chemin pour le lycée, j'ai vu un gars frapper Shaolan.  
**Sakura et Tomoyo:** (pétrifiées) Quoi?  
**Sakura:** (affolée) Mais pourquoi?  
**Akira:** Je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai essayé d'intervenir, mais ce gars m'a repoussé en m'hurlant dessus, en me disant que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Ensuite, il s'est en allé, laissant Shaolan inconscient au sol. Après, je l'ai porté jusqu'au lycée pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
**Tomoyo:** Mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité? Shaolan n'est pourtant pas du genre à se laisser faire!  
**Akira:** En tout cas, il n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, comme si il n'avait aucune force dans ses bras!  
**Sakura:** Mais, cet homme, comment était-il?  
**Akira:** Je me souviens que c'était un grand brun, ayant environ la vingtaine. Mais bon, je ne me souviens plus trop.  
_Sakura baissa la tête, le visage pâle._  
**Sakura:** Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il tenait à m'accompagner ce matin...  
**Tomoyo:** Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura?  
_La sonnerie retentit._  
**Sakura:** Je crois que c'est Toya...  
_Tomoyo la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts._  
**Akira:** C'est qui, ce Toya?  
**Sakura:** Laisse tomber.  
**Tomoyo:** Juste une connaissance.  
**Akira:** (ne sachant quoi ajouter) Ah...

Chez les Kinomoto

_Sakura rentra chez elle, son sac à la main. _  
**Sakura:** Il y a quelqu'un?  
**Toya:** Seulement moi.  
_Son frère préparait tranquillement le repas tandis qu'elle pâlit._  
**Toya:** (en remarquant son attitude silencieuse) Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça?  
_Comme si elle était une bombe, elle "explosa" de rage._  
**Sakura:** (furieuse) Pourquoi tu as fais ça à Shaolan! Hein? Pourquoi!  
**Toya:** (l'air grave) C'est lui qui t'a tout raconté je paris...  
**Sakura:** Ce n'est pas le problème ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça!  
_Toya posa ses mains sur les épaules de la maîtresse des cartes._  
**Toya:** Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir.  
**Sakura:** (toujours dans une furie inimaginable) Jusqu'à l'assommer? Tu es un malade!  
**Toya**: (en élevant aussi la voix pour couvrir celle de sa soeur) Ce n'était pas mon intention au départ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi il t'avait fait ça, mais il continuait de dire que tu te fichais de lui! Et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai Sakura! Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi ignoble que cet abruti profond!  
_Sakura le gifla de toutes ses forces, les yeux humides._  
**Sakura:** Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça. Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas mon frère, il n'aurait jamais hésité à lever la main sur toi.  
_Elle monta précipitamment dans sa chambre et verrouilla sa porte. Toya caressa sa joue rouge et douloureuse, sachant qu'il avait eu tort de son intervention. Il se tourna vers ses légumes, en les découpant avec plus de rage, mais en gardant une attitude pleine de culpabilité._

Sur un toit, non loin d'ici

_Une ombre inquiétante fixait la maison des Kinomoto malgré les multiples habitations de la ville._  
**Inconnu:** Tu deviens très puissante, petite maîtresse des cartes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'en sortirais aussi facilement. Mais seras-tu prête le jour J?  
_Il ricana d'un rire lugubre, sous le ciel qui plongeait peu à peu dans les ténèbres de la nuit._


	12. Le grand soir

****

Chapitre 12: Le grand soir

Chez Sakura

_Sakura se retourna. Encore ce bâtiment et cet individu, perché sur le toit sous la lune argenté. _  
**Inconnu:** Ne t'inquiète pas, petite maîtresse des cartes. Ce que je veux plus que tout au monde sera bientôt entre mes mains car, ce soir, à cet endroit même, ce sera le grand soir.  
_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
Sakura se leva, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé et des gouttes de sueurs perlant son front._  
**Kéro:** (inquiet de l'état de sa maîtresse) Ca va Sakura? Tu n'as pas l'air bien!  
**Sakura:** (comme tombée en transe) Ce soir... Ca se passera ce soir...  
_Kéro comprit immédiatement et la fixa un moment._  
**Kéro:** Ces rêves sont bien étranges...  
**Sakura:** Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des rêves prémonitoires, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler.  
**Kéro:** Il ne s'agit pas de rêves prémonitoires... C'est autre chose...  
**Sakura:** Autre chose? Je ne te comprends pas!  
**Kéro:** Normalement, dans tes rêves prémonitoires, tu ne vois que des images, des scènes, non?  
_Sakura approuva._  
**Kéro:** Mais là, je dis que c'est différent parce que tu communiques avec le rêve. Il te parle et tu lui parles. C'est à mon avis un moyen pour que Konoe discute avec toi sans se faire démasquer.  
**Sakura:** (en pensant à l'avertissement de Konoe) C'est surtout pour me faire peur oui!  
**Kéro:** Fais attention. Il ne faut pas le négliger non plus.  
**Sakura:** (en respirant un bon coup) De toute façon, je m'en suis sortie dans tous ses petits pièges. Si il croit faire son grand avec ses rêves à deux balles, c'est raté! Il oublie que moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs et qu'il faut bien plus que ça pour me faire paniquer! (elle regarda son réveil) Aaaaah! Je vais être en retard!  
**Kéro:** (ironique) Comme c'est navrant, tu perds ton sang-froid on dirait...  
_La maîtresse des cartes mit son uniforme en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, sous l'œil encore inquiet de son gardien. Après un "à ce soir" et un claquement de porte, Kérobéros déduit que cette journée ne sera sûrement pas comme les autres._  
**Kéro:** Il faut que je prévienne Yue. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout. Mais comment?  
_Il aperçut alors la fenêtre entr'ouverte de la chambre de sa maîtresse._

Au lycée

**Sakura:** Je suis en retard! Je suis en retard!  
_Avec tant bien que mal, elle réussit à atteindre sa classe après un sprint digne du livre des records._  
**Sakura: **(en rentrant dans la salle) Ouf...  
**Prof. Washio:** (énervé) Depuis quand vous rentrez sans frappez, mademoiselle Kinomoto?  
**Sakura:** (qui ne s'était pas aperçue que le professeur était déjà arrivé) Oh... excusez-moi monsieur, je...  
**Prof.Washio:** (toujours aussi "speed") Trêve de bavardage! Rejoignez rapidement votre place!  
**Sakura:** Bien monsieur.  
_Elle s'assit à côté de Shaolan. Au lieu de d'ouvrir son manuel à la bonne page, elle fixa longuement le front de Shaolan. Son bandeau était enlevé et où on pouvait voir une blessure au-dessus de son œil droit que ses mèches rebelles tentaient en vain de cacher._  
**Shaolan:** (en regardant toujours le tableau, en employant un ton glacé à sa voisine) Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu veux ma photo?  
**Sakura:** (surprise de sa réaction) Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prends!  
_Le professeur les fixa un moment et, les deux élèves ayant compris l'interruption du cours, se plongèrent dans leur livre._  
**Sakura:** Apparemment, entre mon frère qui le frappe et moi qui tente une approche, ça a agit un peu sur son caractère. (_voir Chapitre 11_)  
_Elle se tourna vers lui discrètement._  
**Sakura:** (en chuchotant) Excuse-moi Shaolan... Pour hier... C'est de ma faute.  
_Shaolan la regarda, silencieux, les yeux ronds mais les sourcils toujours froncés._  
**Sakura:** (toujours à voix basse) C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû... enfin... ce qui s'est passé hier à l'infirmerie... et aussi pour mon frère. Si je ne lui avais pas raconté tout ça, jamais il aurait porté la main sur toi.  
**Shaolan:** (en prenant le même ton qu'elle) Ton frère?  
**Sakura:** Akira m'a tout dit...  
_Le chasseur de cartes soupira._  
**Shaolan:** Lâche cette affaire, je préfère tout oublier.  
_Un silence insoutenable s'installa entre eux deux alors que le professeur essayait de convaincre, avec difficultés, à ses élèves que les vecteurs sont très important pour l'avenir de la société._  
**Sakura:** Est-ce que l'on pourrait parler de tout ça ce midi, s'il te plaît...  
**Shaolan:** (hésitant) C'est que...  
_Il l'observa et craqua en voyant son air suppliant. Il se surprend même à admirer ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes._  
**Shaolan:** C'est d'accord. Comme tu veux...  
**Sakura:** (en lui souriant) Merci beaucoup Shaolan.  
**Prof.Washio:** Hum hum! (toux adressé à ses deux élèves)  
_Sakura et Shaolan se turent et reprirent leur travail._

A midi

**Shaolan:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait! On avait bien rendez-vous ici!  
_Shaolan regarda pour la trente sixième fois sa montre, en soupirant. Il avait du mal à admettre que le professeur du groupe de Sakura lâchait toujours avec un peu de retard ses élèves. Il était assis sur un banc, à proximité d'un des trois bâtiments qui composaient le lycée, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le rendant aveugle devant ses yeux._  
Devine qui c'est!  
**Shaolan:** (énervé) Lâche-moi.  
_Il retrouva la vue et reconnut rapidement la propriétaire de ses longs cheveux blonds placée derrière lui._  
**Aï:** (admirative) Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire toi!  
**Shaolan:** (lassé) Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?  
**Aï:** (surprise qu'il soit aussi direct) Je voulais juste savoir comment allait mon Shaolan préféré! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Tu attends quelqu'un?  
**Shaolan:** (en repoussant les bras de la charmeuse qui tentaient de l'enlacer par derrière) Lâche-moi je t'ai dis.  
**Aï:** (en prenant un faux air boudeur) Arrête d'être comme ça! Je me faisais du soucis, c'est tout. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton absence hier et cette marque que tu as sur le front?  
_Shaolan soupira. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le lâcher une seconde._  
**Aï: **Je sais que c'est dur être à ta place. J'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Sakura, et je trouve que c'est vraiment dégoûtant. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant, donc, essaye d'être plus cool, ça ira beaucoup mieux tu verras. Observe un peu ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Par exemple, tu ne remarques pas que c'est excitant de savoir que nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, non?  
_Quand elle commença à glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise, Shaolan cru explosé. Il se retourna brutalement, la plaquant contre le mur en serrant atrocement les poignés de la jeune fille, avec une colère hors du commun._  
**Shaolan:** (furieux) Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à saouler, ok?  
_Aï l'observa, pas du tout terrifiée, avec un air malicieux. Le jeune adolescent la fixa à son tour, en reprenant son souffle. Comment pouvait-elle faire pour posséder un tel sang froid après son comportement si violent? En constatant son regard félin, il fut intrigué._  
**Aï:** (en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure) Je te trouve si mignon quand tu es en colère...  
_Shaolan n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris de sa réponse qu'elle l'embrassa avec fougue._  
**Aï:** (dès qu'elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, en employant un ton sarcastique) Tiens, ça ne serait pas une de tes copines là-bas?  
_Shaolan tourna la tête et vit Sakura, les yeux écarquillés. Elle fit demi-tour._  
**Shaolan:** Sakura! Attends!  
_Elle accéléra le pas. Alors qu'il essaya de la rattraper, Aï le retient par la manche._  
**Aï:** Laisse la partir, elle ne sert à rien.  
**Shaolan:** (en la repoussant brutalement) Tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'elle peut-être!  
_Et il se mit à rattraper rapidement la maîtresse des cartes._  
**Shaolan:** (en lui posant une main sur son épaule) Sakura!  
_Elle se retourna, les yeux rouge et débordant de larmes_.  
**Shaolan:** (comme foudroyé) Tu pleures?  
**Sakura:** (en essuyant désespérément ses larmes) Non, ce n'est rien...  
_Shaolan la fixa avec beaucoup d'insistance et d'inquiétude._  
**Sakura:** (en se forçant de sourire) Va rejoindre Aï. On pourra se parler plus tard tu sais...  
**Shaolan:** Tu crois qu'elle et moi...? Non non! C'est n'importe quoi! Je n'ai rien à faire avec elle, moi!  
_Elle détourna sa tête pour éviter qu'il remarque les pleurs qu'elle reproduisait sans cesse._  
**Shaolan:** (en la forçant de le regarder) C'est pour ça que tu pleures? C'est parce que tu m'as vu avec Aï, c'est ça?  
_Sakura tourna la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle, pleurer pour ça? Cela se pourrait-il qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et pas estimé comme un vulgaire pantin?_  
**Shaolan:** (en se forçant de rire pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire) Il ne se passe rien avec Aï! Ne te fais pas d'idées!  
**Sakura:** (en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le ton remplis de reproches) Tu n'as pas hésité à croire qu'il y avait une histoire entre Eriol et moi.  
_Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à partir, Shaolan la retient._  
**Shaolan:** Mais tu voulais qu'on discute un peu sur ce qui s'est passé hier, tu te souviens?  
**Sakura:** Je voulais juste faire le point sur certaines choses. Mais maintenant, tout est très claires...  
_Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, laissant Shaolan, seul, ne sachant plus où il en était avec toutes ces histoires._

A la fin des cours

**Tomoyo:** (étonnée) Il a fait quoi!  
**Sakura:** (la tête baissée) C'est vrai.  
_Sakura venait de raconter ce qu'elle a vu pendant l'heure du déjeuner, et Tomoyo avait du mal à le croire._  
**Tomoyo:** C'est impossible...  
**Sakura:** Eh bien si apparemment. Je me suis bien trompée sur ce qu'il était.  
**Tomoyo:** Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un malentendu? Shaolan t'aime, j'en suis certaine!  
**Sakura:** (énervée) Ah oui? Il a bien inventé que j'avais eu une histoire avec Eriol! Et aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il avait l'air bien avec Aï, en train de la plaquer contre le mur ... en train de l'embrasser... il est bien heureux comme ça non!  
_Son visage fut ensuite inondé de larmes._  
**Sakura:** (la voix tremblante par ses sanglots) Je n'en peux plus Tomoyo, je n'en peux plus!  
**Tomoyo:** (en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules) Même si aujourd'hui tout ne va plus entre vous deux, je suis sûre que vous serez ensemble, tôt ou tard.  
**Sakura:** (en levant ses yeux vers elle) Et pourquoi tu dis ça?  
**Tomoyo:** (en lui souriant) Je le sais. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, ça se voit.  
_Sakura lui sourit une dernière fois, sachant que l'espoir de son amie était indestructible, avant de rejoindre un autre chemin pour rentrer chez elle, les yeux encore rouge. Son amie la regarda s'éloignée, pleine de tristesse._  
**Tomoyo:** La pauvre...  
**Akira:** Oui. J'espère que ça ira mieux...  
**Tomoyo: **Akira? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
**Akira:** Tu étais avec Sakura, donc je n'osais pas intervenir surtout pour une discution comme celle-là.  
**Tomoyo:** Comment tu as su que nous parlions de ça?  
**Akira:** (en lui souriant tendrement) Tu n'es pas la seule à voir certaines choses sur les visages des autres.  
_Tomoyo lui répondit d'un sourire._  
**Tomoyo:** Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi. Ca changera un peu.  
**Akira:** Je préfère t'accompagner. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel jusque chez moi.  
**Tomoyo:** Si tu veux.  
_Akira embrassa sa joue qui fut rouge au contact de ses lèvres. Tomoyo lui prit la main et se mit en route. Enfin arrivée chez elle, Akira fit une petite mine triste._  
**Akira:** Bon... Je crois qu'il est tant que l'on se dise au revoir.  
**Tomoyo:** Attends! Tu peux rentrer si tu veux!  
**Akira: **Je veux bien. Il me reste encore du temps  
_Après être rentré dans l'immense demeure, il ne put retenir son admiration._  
**Akira:** C'est vraiment super! C'est un château!  
**Tomoyo:** (en souriant) C'est plutôt une maison très agréable à vivre.  
**Akira:** C'est un château quoi!  
**Tomoyo:** Si tu veux, je te fais un peu visiter. On n'avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois.  
**Akira:** C'est vrai. Mais ton salon, vous aviez pu réparer tous les dégâts? (voir chapitre 7)  
**Tomoyo:** Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réparé maintenant.  
_Il arrivèrent au premier étage et le jeune garçon fut éblouit par la beauté d'une pièce, bien qu'elle soit très féminine._  
**Akira:** (une fois rentré) C'est ta chambre?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui.  
**Akira:** Heureusement que tu ne vois pas l'état de la mienne, sinon, tu t'enfuirais en courrant.  
**Tomoyo:** (en s'asseyant sur son lit) N'exagère pas. Regarde la mienne, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est rangée non plus.  
**Akira:** Tu ne vas pas me dire que deux stylos qui se battent en duel sur ta table de bureau te perturbent!  
**Tomoyo:** On va dire qu'oui.  
**Akira:** (en plaisantant) Il faut t'enfermer!  
_Tomoyo échappa un rire et s'allongea. Akira s'assit à côté d'elle. _  
**Akira:** (moqueur) C'est moi qui te fatigue autant?  
_Tomoyo lui sourit, et il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. N'ayant pas reçu une dose assez puissante d'amour, Tomoyo lui pris la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Déséquilibré, Akira retomba sur elle, ses lunettes tombant à côté du lit. S'apercevant qu'il était carrément sur elle, ses joues s'enflammèrent comme un brasier._  
**Tomoyo:** (confuse) Excuse-moi! Je suis allée un peu trop fort...  
_Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Akira répondit à un baiser tendre. Tomoyo l'appuya fort contre elle tandis qu'Akira lui caressait ses joues tout en la recouvrant de baisers. Enfin, Tomoyo se détacha de lui, à contre cœur._  
**Tomoyo:** (attristé) Ma mère va bientôt rentrer. Il vaut mieux que tu partes. Elle n'est pas trop du genre à accepter que j'amène des garçons chez elle.  
**Akira:** (en remettant ses lunettes et en recoiffant ses cheveux) Oh...  
_Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son portail, tristement._  
**Akira:** Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir?  
**Tomoyo:** Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à faire demain.  
**Akira:** Je veux dire... aujourd'hui?  
**Tomoyo:** (surprise) Aujourd'hui?  
**Akira:** Vers 19h00, au parc pingouin... Tu veux bien?  
_Tomoyo lui sourit, une rougeur sur une joue._  
**Tomoyo:** Je ferais tout pour y être.  
_Elle l'embrassa passionnément et il repartit, sous l'œil remplit d'amour de la jeune fille._

Au parc pingouin

_Dans les alentours du parc, deux individus cachés dans le feuillage d'un gigantesque chêne chuchotaient._  
Tu crois que c'est ici que tout va se passer?  
D'après toutes les descriptions qu'elle ma dit, cela ne peut-être que là!  
Chut! Quelqu'un vient!  
Mais c'est Sakura!

_Sakura se promenait dans le parc. Elle avait décidé, arrivée devant chez elle, d'y aller pour se changer les idées. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici, et elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait rester ici pour se détendre, être au calme et repenser au doux moment heureux du bon vieux temps. Les doux rayons du coucher du soleil reflétaient la larme qui glissait tout doucement sur sa joue._  
**Kéro:** (en descendant de l'arbre, en compagnie de Yue) Sakura!  
**Sakura:** (surprise) Kérobéros! Yue! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
**Kéro:** Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas rester à la maison, hein?  
**Sakura:** J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout.  
**Kéro:** Eh ben, je trouve que ton "un peu" est assez excessif.  
**Sakura:** Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là?  
**Yue:** Kérobéros m'a prévenu qu'un danger te menace.  
_Sakura soupira. Oui, peut-être que ce soir ne serait pas comme les autres mais ce n'était pas cette motivation qui l'amenait ici._  
Sakura?  
_La maîtresse tourna la tête et vit Tomoyo courir vers elle._  
**Sakura:** (surprise) Tomoyo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?  
**Tomoyo:** Je cherche Akira, on s'est donné rendez-vous ici. Et toi? (elle observa les visages grave de ses deux gardiens et parut, elle aussi, inquiète) Il y a quelque chose qui se passe?  
**Sakura:** Oui, enfin... Je ne sais pas trop. On est juste un peu méfiant aujourd'hui.  
**Tomoyo:** C'est dommage...  
**Sakura:** Quoi?  
**Tomoyo:** (au bord du désespoir) Si j'avais su... J'aurais pris une tenue et ma nouvelle caméra! Si il se passe vraiment quelque chose ce soir, je sens que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie!  
_Une goutte style manga apparut derrière la tête de tout le monde tandis que Sakura tombait à la renverse._  
**Sakura:** Pendant ce temps-là, on pourrait chercher Akira, non?  
Je pense qu'il vous reste trop peu de temps pour ça.  
_Tout le petit groupe tourna la tête vers le toit d'un immeuble pour voir un étrange individu en dessous d'un ciel incroyablement étoilé, vêtu d'un immense capuchon noir qui lui cachait son visage._  
**Sakura:** Cet immeuble... Cet homme... c'est mon rêve!  
_Comme si il traduisait ses pensées, l'inconnu sourit d'un air sarcastique. Il fit mine d'avancer puis se téléporta en un éclair à dix mètres de Sakura sur la terre ferme._  
Nous voici alors face à face, maîtresse des cartes.  
_Sakura recula d'un pas en tenant fermement sa clé, alors que Yue et Kéro sous sa forme originel se mirent devant elle pour protéger leur maîtresse d'une éventuelle attaque.  
_ Toujours aussi austère à ce que je vois.  
_Il apparaît soudainement devant Tomoyo, un peu à l'écart, effrayée tandis qu'il lui tenait le menton en lui faisant respirer son haleine glaciale._  
Sans aucun pouvoir magique... Tu me déçois chère maîtresse! Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.  
**Sakura:** Lâche-là... Akira!  
_Pourquoi elle sortait ce nom de sa bouche? Elle n'en savait pas plus que ses gardiens mais, tous ses soupçons, sa manière d'intervenir au mauvais moment, son arrivée qui perturbe Tomoeda,... Il y avait de nombreuses coïncidences, beaucoup trop même. Le jeune homme recommença à sourire d'une manière diabolique, en tenant toujours la jeune fille près de lui._  
(après un rire à glacer le sang) Vous me faites tous rire. Tellement rire que votre attitude me désespère. (il se tourna vers Tomoyo, ayant les yeux écarquillés) On dirait que les êtres dépourvus de pouvoir ne sont pas les seuls à sombrer dans la bêtise.  
_Il lui caressa doucement le front de Tomoyo, puis soudain, elle s'effondra, les yeux encore ouverts, comme hypnotisée. Sakura hurla de douleur en voyant son amie dans cet état, alors que ses gardiens ne faisaient que la retenir pour qu'elle ne la rejoigne pas. C'est alors qu'une personne intervient, ne sachant d'où elle venait, se jeta sur l'immonde individu et le frappa de toutes ses forces._  
Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Tomoyo! Hein? Réponds espèce d'ordure!  
_Le sorcier le propulsa contre un arbre, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Sakura examina, mais de loin, le visage de l'aventurier._  
**Sakura:** (ayant du mal à réaliser) Mais c'est... Akira!  
_Elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu, qui s'était téléporté encore un peu plus loin._

(qui n'avait pas l'air endommagé par les coups d'Akira) Cela ne te dérange pas si j'invite quelques amis?  
_Il lève ses bras d'un geste vif et une vingtaine d'hommes apparurent en ligne droite de chaque côté de l'individu, vêtu de la même manière que leur maître, leurs visages cachés par un capuchon._  
Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils manquent de ... savourer à ma victoire!  
_Sakura se précipita vers Tomoyo, toujours en vie mais plongée dans un profond coma étrange._  
**Sakura:** Yue! Amène-là dans un endroit sans danger s'il te plaît!  
_Il exécuta les ordres de sa maîtresse et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras pour la reposer quelque part. Kérobéros se mit devant Sakura, en poussant un grognement menaçant. Sakura fixa longuement le sorcier avec ses serviteurs, immobiles et calmes. Après que Yue fut revenu vers elle, Sakura avança d'un pas en tenant toujours aussi fortement sa clé. _  
**Sakura:** Mais qui es-tu?

(en faisant apparaître une joie satanique sur ses lèvres) Tu n'arrives toujours pas à reconnaître ton bon vieux copain Konoe?  
_Il abaissa son capuchon sombre comme l'ébène, triomphant._  
**Sakura:** (en manquant de respirer) Mais tu es...


	13. L'assaut final

****

Chapitre 13: L'assaut final

**Sakura:** Mais c'est...  
_Ses gardiens avaient, eux aussi, le souffle coupé par cette révélation et avaient tous du mal à en croire leurs propres yeux._  
**Sakura:** Eriol!  
_Le garçon qui semblait être un parfait gentleman intentionné sourit d'une manière presque inhumaine._  
**Eriol:** Serais-tu surprise, maîtresse des cartes? Depuis tout ce temps... T-t-t-t-t-t. J'ai presque honte à t'affronter.  
_Sakura grimaça tellement il le répugnait et brandit sa clé._  
**Sakura:** Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle le pouvoir de l'étoile  
Je te somme de révéler ta vrai nature  
Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes,  
Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte.  
Je te l'ordonne!  
_Le sceptre apparut au creux de sa main et se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Les serviteurs de Konoe s'écartèrent._  
**Eriol:** Enfin un peu d'action!  
_Sakura le regarda d'une haine fulgurante jamais lue sur son doux visage. Sakura prit une carte._  
**Sakura:** Carte de la Flèche!  
_Une guerrière apparut et tira une flèche, puis plusieurs sur le sorcier, formant une pluie mortelle._  
**Eriol:** (en riant) Tu crois que tu m'auras avec ça?  
_D'un geste, les flèches firent demi-tour en attaquant leur propriétaire._  
**Sakura:** Carte du Bouclier!  
_Sakura put se protéger mais la tireuse succomba et réapparut sous sa forme de carte dans la main d'Eriol, ainsi que celle du bouclier._  
**Sakura:** Oh non!  
**Eriol:** (comme agacé) J'attends les prochaines.  
_Yue, comme fou, s'envola et lui lança une attaque, comme des pierres aiguisées ressemblant à des poignards._  
**Yue:** Tu le paieras!  
_Comme si une gigantesque main le prenait, il fut jeté contre un arbre, qui fut aussitôt déraciné par le choc._  
**Sakura:** (affolée, en courrant vers lui) Yue!  
_Bien sûr, Eriol s'en sortait sans égratignure tandis que le gardien lunaire sombrait dans l'inconscience.  
_**Eriol:** (d'un sourire satanique) Tu ne vas pas laisser tes gardiens se battre à ta place quand même!  
**Sakura:** (en croyant exploser) Carte de l'Epée!  
_Et elle fonça vers son adversaire, arme à la main._  
**Eriol:** Pauvre petite. C'est désespérant. Carte du bouclier!  
_Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un champs de force la repoussa, comme propulsée par une explosion. Heureusement, Kérobéros la rattrapa au vol et Sakura tenait fermement la carte dans sa main avant que Konoe l'entraîne vers lui. Après réflexion pour savoir quelle carte prendre, sachant que Konoe la reprenait systématiquement, Sakura repartit à l'assaut en sortant une autre carte._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'Effacement!  
_Une personne en habit de joker fit son entrée et tenta d'effacer le moindre fragment de peau de son ennemi._  
**Eriol:** (alors qu'il disparaissait peu à peu) Quand auras-tu compris...  
_Il commençait à réapparaître peu à peu.  
_**Kéro:** Sakura!  
_Sa maîtresse se retourna et voyait son gardien, affolé, qui disparaissait._  
**Sakura:** Non! Pas toi Kéro!  
**Kéro:** Tu peux y arriver sans nous Sakura! J'ai confiance en toi!  
_Et il fut effacé complètement comme un vulgaire coup de crayon au passage d'une gomme. Sakura versa une larme._  
**Eriol:** (faussement chagriné) Tu pleures? Oh, c'est vrai! C'est tellement triste! Dire que ton gardien était... un ami, c'est ça?  
**Sakura:** (en séchant les gouttes qui perlaient ses yeux, ses joues devenus à présent rouge de colère) Arrête ça!  
**Eriol:** Tu permets que je change un peu le look de mes cartes? Je trouve ça trop "fashion"! Carte de la Flèche!  
_Appelée par le sorcier, la carte apparue toujours sous sa forme de guerrière mais ses habits étaient devenus sombres et son expression était devenue aussi sadique et inquiétante que son nouveau propriétaire. L'arc dirigé vers la jeune fille, elle tira des centaines de flèches à présent enflammé par les nouveaux pouvoirs que lui avaient confiés le sorcier. Lorsque les nombreuses pointes étaient lancées vers elle, Sakura sentit sa fin de plus en plus proche._  
**Sakura:** Non... Pas comme ça... Pas aussi vite...  
Dieu du Vent! Vient à mon aide!  
_Un vent fort souffla au-dessus de Sakura, faisant changer la trajectoire des flèches, qui furent planté comme un grand cercle où la maîtresse des cartes était le centre. Sakura tourna la tête pour vérifier que c'était bien celui qu'elle pensait._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan!  
_Le chasseur de cartes la rejoignit, essoufflé._  
**Shaolan:** (en l'aidant à se relever) Rien de casser?  
Sakura: Rien.  
**Shaolan:** J'en étais sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose. Dès que j'ai pu sentir cette forte concentration d'énergie, j'ai accouru et je ne me suis pas trompé apparemment. (il tourna la tête vers l'individu hostile, puis le regarda comme si il venait de voir un ovni) Eriol! Ca ne peut pas être toi!  
**Eriol:** (exaspéré) Eriol, Eriol... Le nom de ce corps me donne la nausée.  
_Comme si il tombait en transe, ses yeux furent soudain vide et s'effondra sur le sol comme Tomoyo (voir chapitre 12) tandis qu'un grand homme en capuchon aux longs cheveux bruns apparut._  
Konoe, c'est beaucoup plus classe comme nom, non?  
_Il s'agenouilla et observa Eriol allongé sur le sol, en face de lui._  
**Konoe:** Ton savoir sur Tomoeda et ta magie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi grande que je l'espérais, m'ont été d'un grand secours. (il lui tapota sa joue blanche et froide) Bien que tu fus très insolent à certains moments, je te tuerais après avoir récupéré les cartes, tu as ma parole.  
**Shaolan:** Alors c'est pour ça... Quel imbécile je suis...

_¤Flash-back¤_

**Shaolan:** Pourquoi tu es revenu, ici, à Tomoeda?  
**Eriol:** Je dois prendre ce qui devrait m'appartenir à moi seul.  
(_voir chapitre 6_)

_¤Fin du flash-back¤_

**Shaolan:** Ne touche pas à Eriol!  
**Konoe:** Dire qu'avant tu le considérais comme un être immonde et répugnant, tu m'étonnes chaque jour un peu plus. Mais ta naïveté est vraiment déplorable!  
_En claquant des doigts, une vision apparaît dans la tête de Sakura._

_ViSiOn _

**Sakura:** Tu... m'aimes?  
**Eriol:** Oui, plus que tout au monde.  
**Sakura:** Je suis désolé Eriol mais tu sais que Shaolan et moi... Tu es un ami merveilleux que j'adore mais j'aime Shaolan. Je veux seulement que notre relation reste comme elle est. Désolé.  
_Alors qu'elle se revoyait en train de partir sous les supplications d'Eriol, elle regarda ensuite celui-ci, ayant pris soudain un visage démoniaque tandis qu'il avait, il y avait une minute à peine, un air si triste. Il répéta quelques formules indéchiffrables et elle vit sa réplique, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, qui le regardait tendrement._  
**Eriol:** (en l'enlaçant) Attendons encore un peu...  
_Quelques temps après, il aperçut Shaolan et le sorcier serra encore plus fort la "poupée" très réaliste en faisant mine de l'embrasser._  
**Fausse Sakura:** (pendant qu' " Eriol " lui bécotait le cou) Je t'aime Eriol. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis ton arrivé ici je m'en suis rendu compte. Je t'aime...  
_En voyant la scène, Shaolan s'enfuit en courant et Eriol commença à ricaner comme un malade diabolique._  
(_voir chapitre 8_)

_ Fin de la ViSiOn_

**Konoe:** C'est sûr que si tu avais été plus coopérative ma chère maîtresse, cela aurait été plus simple de tromper ce naïf.  
_Shaolan serra les poings et les dents, les yeux remplis de rage. Sakura l'observait, encore intrigué parce qu'elle venait de voir et le comportement de Shaolan. Venait-il de voir la même chose que la maîtresse des cartes?_  
**Shaolan:** (en hurlant à pleins poumons, en courant vers lui, l'épée à la main prête à lui trancher la gorge) Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Je vais t'égorger comme un sale gros porc et tu ne reviendras plus faire tes magouilles, à moi, à Sakura et aux autres!  
**Sakura:** Non Shaolan!  
**Konoe:** Carte du Bouclier!  
_Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à donner son coup d'épée, Shaolan fut projeté comme Sakura auparavant et retomba lourdement sur le sol._  
**Sakura:** (en l'aidant à le relever) Shaolan!  
**Shaolan:** (ayant sa blessure au front qui ressaignait) Il faut faire quelque chose! Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça!  
_Sakura fixa Konoe d'un regard noir avant de piocher une troisième carte dans son étui._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'Illusion!  
_Une dizaine de Sakura apparurent, désorientant tout le monde, même Shaolan. Elles se rapprochèrent peu à peu de Konoe._  
**Sakura(s):** Carte de l'Epée!  
_L'épée permit de briser le bouclier et les dizaines de lames qui encerclaient Konoe pointaient en dessous de son menton._  
**Sakura(s):** (souriante(s)) Vaincu?  
**Konoe:** (en souriant d'un air sarcastique) Pas tout à fait.  
_Il propulsa toutes les Sakura(s), ne restant plus qu'une seule qui allait retomber sur le sol.  
_**Shaolan:** Dieu du Vent! Vient à mon aide!  
_Sakura put atterrir délicatement grâce à Shaolan._  
**Shaolan:** Ca va?  
**Sakura:** (en se relevant sans peine) Oui, pas de problèmes.  
_Konoe jeta alors un immense bloc de glace vers la maîtresse._  
**Shaolan:** Attention Sakura!  
_Mais elle ne put avoir le temps pour réagir._  
**Shaolan:** Dieu du Feu! Viens à mon aide!  
_En une fraction de seconde, le "glaçon" fondit comme neige au soleil. Sakura put sentir la caresse protectrice du brasier. Cette douce chaleur... Elle la reconnaît._  
**Sakura:** Merci Shaolan.  
**Shaolan:** C'est normal.  
**Sakura:** Mais aussi pour toutes les fois,... comme avant-hier. (voir chapitre 10)  
_Shaolan la regarda, surpris, puis lui sourit._  
**Shaolan:** De rien.  
**Sakura:** (s'adressant à Konoe) Maintenant, sans ton bouclier, tu peux abandonner!  
**Konoe:** Tu crois ça?  
_Il lui lança une attaque de plusieurs boules de feu, que Sakura et Shaolan put éviter avec facilité._  
**Shaolan:** Dieu de l'Eau! Vient à mon aide!  
_Un torrent d'eau surgit de nulle part mais Konoe la repoussa comme du vulgaire papier un peu plus loin._  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'Attaque!  
_Konoe dévia une partie des attaques sur la carte pour la capturer et une autre partie sur Shaolan qui ne pouvait pas les éviter. Shaolan percuta violemment un arbre sous les chocs_.  
**Sakura:** Shaolan!  
_Elle courut vers lui, l'air horrifiée. Shaolan leva les yeux doucement vers elle, et se força de sourire._  
**Shaolan:** Je vais bien.  
_Il réussit à se lever avec beaucoup de peine. Il était épuisé._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan, tu n'es plus en état de te battre! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça!  
_Elle commença à sortir de sa poche la carte de la Guérison mais Shaolan l'interrompit._  
**Shaolan:** Je me débrouillerais seul. Pas besoin de te fatiguer pour moi. C'est toi qui dois le combattre, tu es maîtresse des cartes non?  
_Sakura approuva tristement de la tête. Shaolan lui sourit._  
**Shaolan:** Je te couvre!  
**Sakura:** Shaolan...  
_Elle était terriblement inquiète de voir le chasseur de cartes qui tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes, avec le front inondé de sang._  
**Shaolan:** Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec toi, tout ira bien.  
**Sakura:** Je préfère que tu ne prennes pas de risques.  
_Sakura prit une autre carte, confiante._  
**Sakura:** Carte du Vol!  
_Deux magnifiques ailes apparaissaient sur son dos et s'envola dans le ciel._  
**Konoe:** Ne serais-tu pas en train de fuir?  
**Sakura:** Tu peux toujours espérer!  
_Elle reprit une carte._  
**Sakura:** Carte de la Vitesse!  
_Elle fila comme une étoile filante, ne permettant pas à Kei Konoe de l'apercevoir._  
**Sakura:** Carte de la Force!  
_Grâce à ses cartes, elle souleva avec une rapidité surprenante le toboggan du roi pingouin et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Konoe, d'une manière qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais lorsqu'elle s'attendait à un impact destructeur, elle vit Konoe, faisant léviter juste au-dessus de sa main le monstrueux objet._  
**Konoe:** A mon tour de renvoyer la balle!  
_Et il relança le toboggan vers la maîtresse des cartes, qui l'évita miraculeusement, mais pas son aile gauche._  
**Shaolan:** (affolé) Sakura!  
_La carte du Vol disparut et réapparut dans la main de Konoe, provoquant une chute libre de la maîtresse des cartes et de son sceptre._  
**Shaolan** Dieu du Vent! Vient à mon aide!  
_Epuisé, sa magie ne put que ralentir la chute de Sakura. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait dépourvue d'énergie. Le chasseur de cartes accouru vers elle, avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause de ses membres endoloris._  
**Shaolan:** (en la prenant dans ses bras) Sakura!  
**Sakura:** (en lui souriant) Je crois que c'est la fin...  
**Shaolan**: Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tu y arriveras! Hein? Tu y arriveras!  
_Soudain, ses mains devenaient transparentes, puis, son corps tout entier. _  
**Sakura:** (en s'apercevant de la situation) Non! Non!  
**Shaolan:** (en lui souriant tristement tandis qu'il disparaissait peu à peu) J'ai confiance en toi! Tout le monde compte sur toi!  
**Sakura:** (en hurlant au désespoir) Shaolan!  
_Mais Shaolan était maintenant rayé du combat. Sakura était à genou, et pleurait doucement._  
**Sakura:** (en reprenant courage) Je vais y arriver Shaolan!  
_Elle chercha sa clé mais elle ne se trouvait nulle part._  
**Konoe:** (qui possédait des ailes de chauve-souris grâce à la carte du Vol, son sceptre à une main et la carte de l'effacement à ses côtés) Tu cherches peut-être quelque chose, maîtresse des cartes?  
_Sakura le regarda avec rage._  
**Konoe:** Je crois que la victoire sera mienne très bientôt maîtresse des cartes!  
_Il tendit les mains vers le ciel et une boule de magie noire se forma au-dessus lui, qui grossissait et qui grossissait, qui n'attendait plus qu'à être lancée. Sakura n'avait plus rien pour se défendre. Ni clé pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, ni jambes tellement la fatigue l'envahissait._  
**Sakura:** Je ne dois pas abandonner, pas maintenant.  
_Elle pensa alors à appeler ses cartes sans sceptre mais son attaque devait marcher, car ce sera certainement la dernière._  
**Sakura:** Si j'appelle en même temps les quatre éléments, ça devrait marcher. (elle se concentra profondément) Carte de l'Eau, carte du Feu, carte du vent, carte de la Terre, venez à mon aide...  
**Konoe:** (avec un sourire tant diabolique qu'il semblait défiguré) L'approche de ta défaite te fait perdre la tête maîtresse des cartes?  
_Il ricana tandis que Sakura continuait à se concentrer._  
**Sakura:** (en continuant de murmurer) Carte de l'Eau, carte du Feu, carte du vent, carte de la Terre...  
**Konoe:** Au revoir, maîtresse des cartes!  
_Et il lui lança l'immense boule électrique en direction de Sakura, toujours inoffensive._  
**Sakura:** (en hurlant de toutes ses forces) Carte de l'Eau, carte du Feu, carte du Vent, carte de la Terre! Je demande votre aide! Moi, Sakura, votre maîtresse, je vous l'ordonne!  
_Son aura augmenta d'une manière phénoménale, ce qui surpris incroyablement le sorcier. Même ses serviteurs commencèrent à faire un pas en arrière, effrayés. Puis, les cartes apparurent et s'unirent pour ne former qu'un puissant rayon rose qui traversa et détruit la boule formée par Konoe comme du vulgaire papier mâché et se dirigea vers Konoe. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entr'ouverte, des sueurs froides. Il avait à présent peur, peur de la mort qui l'attendait impatiemment depuis sa résurrection. Le sorcier poussa un horrible cri de douleur et succomba au rayon, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ses serviteurs explosèrent sous une pluie d'étincelles, ayant donné toute leur âme pour l'immonde sorcier. Yue ouvrit enfin les yeux, ainsi qu'Akira, mais semblait vouloir rester éveillé avec difficultés. Eriol et Tomoyo se réveillèrent, et regardèrent autour d'eux, ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Kérobéros et Shaolan réapparurent devant la maîtresse des cartes, et ouvrirent doucement leurs yeux.  
_**Sakura:** (en souriant) C'est fini...  
_Et elle s'effondra._

_Sakura ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une grosse tête toute jaune et toute ronde._  
**Sakura:** (paniquée) Aaaah!  
**Kéro:** Eh! Calme-toi! Ce n'est que moi, Kérobéros! Le gardien le plus beau et le plus cool de tous les temps!  
_Sakura observa autour d'elle: elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, chez elle._  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Kéro:** Tu t'es évanouie après avoir fichu une sacrée raclée à Konoe. Il n'est pas prêt de revenir cette fois!  
**Sakura:** (en hurlant de joie et en serrant très fort contre elle son gardien) J'ai réussi! Tout ça, c'est terminé maintenant!  
**Kéro:** Calme-toi! Je sais, je sais c'est fantastique mais tu m'étouffes!  
**Sakura:** Je suis vraiment trop contente mon petit Kérobéros d'amour!  
_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Toya._  
**Toya:** (en s'installant près de sa sœur) Ca va mieux maintenant? Tu nous as tous inquiétés!  
**Sakura:** C'est que...  
**Kéro:** Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai tout expliqué.  
_Toya regarda Sakura d'un air frustré._  
**Toya:** Tu aurais dû m'en parler! J'aurais pu t'aider!  
**Sakura:** Tu ne pouvais rien y faire de toute manière. En plus, tu te fais tout le temps du soucis pour un rien.  
_Toya la fixa pendant un moment, et frotta les cheveux de sa sœur._  
**Toya:** Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vu un petit monstre dormir autant!  
**Sakura:** (énervée) Toya!  
**Kéro:** (en soupirant) Et c'est repartit...  
_Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil._  
**Sakura:** (en manquant de respirer) Quoi! Déjà 11h40! Je n'ai jamais été aussi en retard de toute ma vie!  
**Toya:** Je te signale que c'est le week-end!  
**Sakura:** (en posant sa main sur son cœur) Ouf... J'ai eu peur.  
**Toya: **Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous.  
**Sakura:** A mon rendez-vous?  
**Toya:** A oui! J'oubliais de te le donner!  
_Il lui déposa devant elle une enveloppe où était marquée son nom et son prénom, mais qui semblait être déjà ouverte._  
**Sakura:** (furieuse) Mon courrier! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'ouvrir!  
**Toya:** (avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, avec un air ironique) Oups! J'ai oublié!  
_Sakura prit le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, en marmonnant des trucs contre son frère._  
**Kéro:** (en train de lire ce qui était marqué) "Sakura,  
Je voulais te dire bravo pour ta victoire sur Kei Konoe, je trouve cela fantastique. Je voudrais, par contre, que l'on discute, avec toute la bande, de ce qui s'est passé des évènements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers temps, car, vous le saviez sans doute, que je dois m'expliquer sur ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis ici. Je donne rendez-vous à 12h00, devant le sanctuaire Tsukimine. Encore bravo pour l'épreuve d'hier soir. Signé Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eh ben, ça à l'air sérieux tout ça!  
**Sakura:** Je n'ai plus qu'un quart d'heure! C'est l'enfer!  
**Kéro:** (en regardant, avec une goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête, sa maîtresse se préparer à la vitesse de la lumière) Et c'est parti pour le grand prix de la Formule 1!  
_Enfin prête, vêtue d'une petite jupe en jean et d'un débardeur vert, elle prit la clé et son étui qui contenait à présent toutes les cartes que lui redonna son gardien et le mit dans son sac- à- dos, puis descendit précipitamment les escaliers._  
**Sakura:** Bonjour papa!  
**Fujitaka:** (en train de lire le journal) Bonjour ma chérie! Tu te sens mieux?  
**Sakura:** En pleine forme! (elle embrassa la photo de sa défunte mère) Bonjour maman!  
**Fujitaka:** (en l'observant avec de gros yeux ronds) Tu as l'air bien pressé!  
**Sakura:** On m'attend ailleurs! A tout à l'heure papa!  
**Fujitaka:** A tout à l'heure ma chérie! (il se replongea dans sa lecture) Le toboggan du roi pingouin retrouvé à une centaine de mètres de son emplacement d'origine d'une raison inexplicable? Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres ici!

Devant le sanctuaire Tsukimine

_Eriol, Yue, Tomoyo et Shaolan (avec un nouveau bandeau sur le front puisque la blessure avait dégénéré au cours du combat) se trouvaient devant le sanctuaire. Sakura arriva en courant._  
**Sakura:** (essoufflée) Désolé du retard! J'étais en train de dormir!  
**Kéro:** (en sortant du sac) Enfin de l'air!  
**Tomoyo:** Ce n'est pas grave.  
**Eriol:** Avec toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé, c'est normal.  
**Kéro:** Que voulais-tu nous dire Eriol?  
**Eriol:** C'était pour vous dire désolé pour toutes les fois où je n'étais plus moi-même, en particulier hier soir.  
**Yue:** Kei Konoe avait pris possession de vous! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir!  
_Eriol lui sourit, témoignant sa reconnaissance._  
**Shaolan: **Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi toi? Tu es puissant, non?  
**Eriol:** Bien que je possède des pouvoirs magiques, je ne suis plus le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. (il se tourna vers Sakura, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir) Et il faut se dire que Konoe a une puissance hors du commun, vous l'aviez tous remarqué.  
_Le groupe approuva._  
**Eriol:** Je voulais, au départ bien sûr, vous aider pour combattre Konoe, mais il a réussit à prendre possession de moi-même petit à petit, par je ne sais quelle manière. Et pour te répondre à ta question Shaolan, je pense qu'il m'a choisit moi parce que je suis une réincarnation de Clow et qu'il a dû s'en apercevoir et, ainsi, de se douter que je puisse connaître la maîtresse des cartes. Et bien entendu, il ne s'est pas trompé.  
_Il soupira._  
**Eriol:** Au départ, je me débattais mais il réussissait peu à peu, chaque jour, à me tenir entre les mailles de son filet. Et vous faire comprendre ce qui m'arrivait m'était impossible puisqu'il me contrôlait toujours au bon moment.  
**Tomoyo:** C'est-à-dire que des fois, tu étais le véritable Eriol, et les autres, c'était Kei Konoe?  
**Eriol:** Exact. C'est pour cela que certaines interventions peuvent être justifiées par Kei Konoe et par moi-même. (il se tourna vers Sakura) Ma déclaration d'amour n'était pas de moi, mais celui de Konoe qui voulait te piéger. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait une illusion montrant toi et moi en train de nous embrasser.  
**Sakura:** (en souriant_) Me voilà soulagée_! (_voir chapitre 8_)  
**Eriol:** (en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Shaolan) Et quand je suis venu chez toi Shaolan, mes conseils étaient purement de moi-même. Je savais que j'allais bientôt n'être plus du tout moi et j'ai voulu en profiter du mieux que je pouvais pour me rendre utile.  
**Shaolan: **(les joues rouges, en détournant la tête) Ok.  
**Kéro:** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?  
**Eriol:** C'est un petit secret entre Shaolan et moi! (voir chapitre 9)  
**Kéro:** (en rouspétant) Ce n'est pas juste!  
**Eriol:** Sinon, c'est tout ce que je pouvais vous dire.  
**Tomoyo:** Mais j'ai une dernière question à poser.  
**Eriol:** Vas-y.  
**Tomoyo:** Pourquoi Konoe désirait absolument séparer Shaolan et Sakura?  
_Les concernés rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tellement ils étaient embarrassés. _  
**Eriol:** Sûrement parce que Shaolan savait beaucoup trop de choses à son sujet et qu'il était, à part Yue et Kérobéros, le seul à la défendre Sakura de ses attaques. Les séparer lui fournissait plus de facilités pour ses sombres plans.  
**Tomoyo:** (souriante) Tout s'explique maintenant!  
_Sakura et Shaolan avaient la tête baissée, ne sachant quoi dire._  
**Tomoyo:** L'une des choses que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir beaucoup filmée Sakura, et surtout avec une tenue! Je suis tellement déçue! Dire que les aventures prennent vraiment fin!  
_Sakura tomba à la renverse tandis que les autres avaient une goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête._  
**Eriol:** Désolé de vous quitter déjà mais je dois préparer quelques bagages pour mon vol d'après-demain.  
**Sakura:** (attristé) Tu repars déjà?  
**Eriol:** (en souriant tristement) Il le faut bien. Ma place est en Angleterre avec Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon. Je reviendrais sûrement vous revoir avant mon départ. Au revoir.  
**Yue, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Kéro et Sakura:** (tandis qu'il s'éloignait) Au revoir!  
**Yue:** Je suis désolé mais Yukito doit travailler aujourd'hui.  
**Sakura:** D'accord. Prends bien soin de lui, mais aussi de toi.  
_Elle lui sourit, et son gardien à son tour avant de s'envoler._  
**Kéro:** On est plus que quatre maintenant! Ca se vide dites donc!  
**Tomoyo:** Eh oui.  
**Shaolan: **Mais Akira, il arrive à s'en remettre?  
**Tomoyo:** Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est un peu flou mais il ne connaît ni l'existence de Konoe, ni celui des cartes.  
**Kéro:** Ouf! Tant mieux!  
**Shaolan:** Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller.  
**Tomoyo:** Déjà?  
**Shaolan:** Je dois préparer quelques affaires.  
**Kéro:** Quelques affaires?  
**Shaolan:** Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé, je peux repartir à Hong Kong. Ma présence n'a plus rien à faire ici. A demain.  
_Il regardait fixement les têtes de chacun en faisant apparaître un sourire timide sur son visage habituellement de marbre, puis baissa la tête et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il fixa Sakura, l'air encore plus triste que Tomoyo et Kérobéros. Puis il partit, sous les regards attristés de ses amis._  
**Kéro:** (après s'être retenu quelques minutes) Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir! Tu dois dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur maintenant ou jamais!  
**Sakura:** (surprise par la réaction de son gardien) Mais...  
**Tomoyo:** Calme-toi Kéro.  
_Kérobéros soupira tandis que Tomoyo regardait attentivement son amie._  
**Tomoyo:** Kéro a tout de même raison. Tu dois lui dire.  
**Sakura:** Mais... s'il ne m'aimait plus de tout de manière... Si je l'avais trop déçu...  
**Tomoyo:** Ne dis pas ça. Shaolan doit être dans le même état que toi mais tu le connais, il préfère cacher ses sentiments. Va lui dire!  
_Sa meilleure amie la sourit, et elle à son tour._  
**Sakura:** Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais de Kérobéros?  
**Kéro:** Dis si je te gêne!  
**Tomoyo:** (en le mettant dans la large poche de sa veste) Tu sais bien que c'est des choses à régler seul Kérobéros.  
**Kéro:** Allez! Maintenant fonce Sakura!  
**Sakura:** (en leur souriant avant de partir) Merci à tous les deux.  
_Et elles se mit à courir pour rejoindre Shaolan._  
**Tomoyo:** Tu ne serais pas dans ta période à regarder des films d'amour toi?  
**Kéro:** Ben quoi! Il faut bien élargir mes connaissances de cinéphiles!

_Elle le retrouva enfin, qui était en train de marcher tranquillement jusque chez lui._  
**Sakura:** Shaolan!  
_Celui-ci se retourna, et fut étonné de la voir. Il prit aussitôt un air abattu._  
**Shaolan:** Désolé mais je suis pressé Sakura.  
**Sakura:** Mais...  
**Shaolan:** (en lui souriant) Peut-être à demain.  
_Et il accéléra le pas. Sakura savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister mais il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Il le fallait absolument. Puis, elle eut une idée. Elle serra fort la clé qu'elle portait autour du cou._

Dans l'appartement de Shaolan 

_Shaolan rentra enfin chez lui. Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, il observa tous les meubles autour de lui qui appartenaient à la mère de Tomoyo, qu'il allait bientôt ne plus revoir. Il prit d'immenses valises, les mit sur son lit, et ouvrit grand son armoire pour y mettre la plupart de ses affaires. Alors qu'il était en train de les préparer, il songea subitement à Sakura, qui voulait lui parler il y a quelques minutes.  
_  
**Shaolan:** (la tête plongée dans une de ses valises) Quel imbécile! Je n'aurais jamais dû la virer comme ça! J'aurais dû lui dire!  
Lui dire quoi?  
_Il leva doucement son visage et vit Sakura, à genou sur son lit, penchée vers lui._  
**Shaolan:** (pris de panique) Aaaaaah!  
**Sakura:** (en descendant de son lit, confuse) Excuse-moi! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur!  
**Shaolan:** Comment tu es venue ici! J'avais pourtant fermé la porte!  
_Sakura lui montra la carte de l'Invisibilité. Elle l'avait donc suivit._  
**Sakura:** (d'une voix timide) Mais j'ai besoin qu'on parle...  
**Shaolan: **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?  
**Sakura:** Je voulais m'excuser...  
**Shaolan:** (en lui mettant son index devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler) Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. C'est moi qui ai été dur avec toi. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter et voilà où on en est.  
_Il baissa son doigt ainsi que ses yeux doux et humides._  
**Sakura:** C'est à cause de Konoe tout ça! Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser!  
**Shaolan:** Tu croyais en moi! Tu croyais que j'étais le type de gars honnête, qui te défendrait contre n'importe qui et qui ne dirait jamais des choses aussi immonde envers toi!  
**Sakura:** (en se rapprochant de lui) Mais je crois toujours en toi!  
_Shaolan la regarda, surpris. _  
**Sakura:** (les yeux humides, en lui caressant une de ses joues) J'ai envie que l'on recommence tout à zéro. _Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'Eriol qui me fait la cours, d'Aï qui revient te voir sans cesse, et surtout, de sorcier qui fait tout pour nous séparer._  
**Shaolan:** (désespéré) Je ne te mérite pas.  
**Sakura:** Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime!  
_Ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux. Sakura hésita de se mettre contre lui mais Shaolan l'embrassa passionnément, comme un amoureux qui attendait sa bien-aimée depuis toujours. Elle sentait enfin son souffle chaud sur son visage, il sentait enfin son doux parfum de fleur de cerisier. Il goûtait enfin à ses lèvres divines, elle était enfin au paradis. Un bien-être et une douce chaleur envahirent leur corps et leur cœur battait la chamade. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient enfin heureux. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou tandis que Sakura lui ébouriffait encore plus ses cheveux en bataille. Ils riaient nerveusement tellement ils étaient au comble du bonheur.  
_**Sakura: **Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû me dire tout à l'heure?  
**Shaolan:** (en la regardant droit dans les yeux) Que je t'aime, et que j'ai toujours aimé, même après tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
_Il la caressa tendrement, puis sentit quelque chose à son poignet. Il l'observa._  
**Shaolan:** Tu as gardé le bracelet que je t'ai offert? (_voir chapitre 7_)  
**Sakura: **Je t'avais promis que tant que je t'aimerais, jamais je ne l'enlèverais!  
_Elle observa à son tour son poignet._  
**Shaolan:** (qui savait où se posait le regard da la maîtresse des cartes) Tu n'es pas la seule à tenir ses promesses!  
_Et il la couvrit de baisers en glissant ses mains sous son débardeur tandis que Sakura faisait de même sous sa chemise, qu'ils essayèrent de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Dans la précipitation, Shaolan fit basculer Sakura sur son lit. Les valises furent délogées violemment de leur place.  
_**Sakura:** Shaolan, tes valises! Toutes tes affaires sont éparpillées!  
_Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever pour ranger le carnage, Shaolan la retient en lui mordillant tendrement le cou._  
**Shaolan:** Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'aurais dû tout ranger dans mon armoire.  
**Sakura:** (en fixant Shaolan) Shaolan...  
**Shaolan:** Je reste au Japon. Je tiens à mon ange, donc je le garde!  
_Sakura prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement._

****

Fin

__

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment de lecture !

J'attends vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) avec impatience ! Si j'ai fais des erreurs, des incohérences ou autres prévenez-moi !

__

Une autre questions se pose… Voulez-vous une suite à cette fiction ? Cette fin n'est que provisoire donc j'attends vos reviews !

_A une autre fiction ! ;-)_


End file.
